You're Always in my Heart
by TeamTivali
Summary: This story is a request from another fan of my writing. Tony and Ziva have a night of passion, professing their love for each other after dating for some time under Gibbs' nose. But that one night leaves them confused, so they decide to regretfully part ways...And soon Ziva is in a situation she never expected..and with Tony involved with another..how can she accept Tony back?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

She was nearing his apartment when her senses tingled and she froze. The moment Ziva knocked on the door she had a bald feeling. That something wasn't right. That she shouldn't have come. Subconsciously her hand went to her lower abdomen. The door opened and Tony was surprised. "Oh..Hey Zi. I was expecting the pizza man." There was a sound and Ziva saw exactly what she feared. It was Jane. Ziva somehow had secretly hoped it couldn't be true when she noticed Tony has distanced from her. She didn't say anything, just stood there with her hand on her belly, then it went into her pocket. Tony became concerned over her silence. "Ziva what is it?"

She looked back into his eyes, hers now shining with tears as one escaped down her cheek. "Well I was going to tell you that...that something has happened...and that I am scared..that I need you...but I don't anymore." As more tears fell her lip quivering, heartbroken, like an arrow had pierced her soul, Ziva dropped what she had in her hand. It landed on the floor as she turned and ran, her hair flowing behind her, tears flowing from her eyes as she felt her heart had just been ripped from her chest. "Ziva stop! Wait come back!" Tony called after her but it was too late. Jane came up beside him. "Tony what is it?" Tony stood for a moment, feeling like he had made the biggest mistake of his life, swallowing the lump in his throat. He bent down and picked up what Ziva had dropped. One glance was all it took. "Oh my God."

 **This is a new story a fan of my writing has requested. Now I'm working on two at once. Please feel free to write reviews and things as it gives me encouragement to continue writing even if I don't get too technical in certain areas and things. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story.**


	2. Take Out at my Place?

Chapter 1. **Take Out at my Place?**

It was the end of the day. Another case solved, another murderer put away, the streets a little bit safer. Team Gibbs had just finished up and Tim, Abby, Ducky and Palmer had gone home already. Tony and Ziva glanced at each other as they got done typing up files. They had been secretly dating under their boss' nose and now, Tony's eyes meet Ziva's and their feelings and affections grew. Things were starting to look up for the two lovebirds as it seemed it was going good, the relationship going in the right direction with doing picnics and movie nights, along with the human touch like hugs and pecks on the lips and cheeks..a few actual kisses. But beyond that that was all that had happened between them and it seemed that tonight they both decided to possibly go further without letting the other know.

Ziva blushed and moved a lock of hair behind her ear. Gibbs was reading a file, his glasses on as he read in silence. Tony glances at Ziva again, wondering if he should make a little hint comment that they had decided to be together to their boss. Just very subtle to see how Gibbs would react despite his rules. Ziva took a breath and gave a subtle nod. Trusting her partner, Tony rose from his seat, stretching. "Mmmm. What a day. Felt like I ran a marathon." Ziva chuckles. "If I recall correctly I was the one who caught the rabbit." Tony put his hands on his desk as he leaned forward a bit. "Yeah after I chased him through town and jumped over whatever he tossed at me. But I got his cramp in my back." Ziva smirked. "That is because you do not exercise." Tony made a pouting face. "Hey I hit the gym every once in a while." He gestured with his hands. "I say my abs have tightened up a little." He glances at Gibbs quickly then back to his partner. "Would you like to see?" Ziva grins like she usually does and shook her head smiling. Her eyes saying rip it off but her mouth saying no. "I do not need to see your manly physic Tony." Tony moved his jaw to the side a bit in a usual gesture.

"Hm...well." He slowly moved from behind his desk and walked over to hers, keeping his eyes on Gibbs as the boss continued to read over files and paperwork. "What do you say to..having take out at my place?" Ziva's eyes never left her lover's face, she seemed to be holding her breath. Tony also froze, his eyes planted on his boss but in a tad flinch like expression...but there was nothing from Gibbs. He just moved his head up and down a little as he read, trying to get his glasses to focus on the small print. Tony and Ziva looked to each other and then Ziva responded. "Take out sounds good, Tony. Uhm. What are you thinking? Pizza, Chinese..?" Tony nodded nonchalantly. "Pizza sounds good." Ziva nods and rises from her seat after her computer shuts down for the night and Tony lets himself relax a little and smiles. "Alright. I'll meet you at my place." Ziva gathers her things. "I will pick up a pizza." They nod and Ziva heads for the elevator, Tony soon following with coat in hand over his shoulder. Both looking at Gibbs from the elevator, leaning to the side to keep him in site as the doors close and the elevator dings, starting it's decent. Once it starts going down Gibbs can't help but let a smile peak through.

"Okay what the heck just happened?" Said Ziva as both she and Tony stood there facing the door of the elevator as it went. "There was no reaction to us going out together at all." Tony said. "None." Ziva agreed. She looked to him and he looked to her. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment until DiNozzo broke the silence. "Does this mean he's finally letting us..?" He raised his eyebrows a bit and Ziva takes a tentative breath, swallowing as he takes her hands in his. They had been doing more than just going out to eat together...they have actually been dating. "I do not know but we must be careful. Take it slow. I mean we _have_ been doing this under his nose for some time and I'm surprised he has not caught on and shoved rule 12 into our faces as usual. I know he has his reasons and.." Tony nodded. "And he's like a father figure to us." He added to which Ziva nodded. "Yes, very much so...but at the same time I don't want to disappoint him." They looked to each other and then Tony looked into her eyes as the elevator reached its destination, the doors opening as they stepped out. "Oh and by the way..tonight's not going to be take out at my place." Ziva raised her eyebrows a little, getting excited. "Oh? And what does this..special dinner imply?" She asked smoothly. DiNozzo smiled and moved a curl of hair behind her ear. "It implies a night out with yours truly. Special indeed, meet you in 20 at the Rooftop in." Ziva nodded. "I'll be the one in maroon." She pecked him on the cheek. "Will any of that be involved?" Tony caressed her face. "Oh...much more than that." And with that they parted and each went to their apartments and got dressed out for the night.

20 minutes and Ziva arrived at the restaurant. She wore a V neck maroon silk dress, her hair all on one side and partially braided, curly locks down over her left shoulder. She went to the receptionist. "May I help you?" The man said and Ziva nodded. "Yes I am with someone named Tony DiNozz-" "Excuse me." A man's voice came out and Ziva turned to see Tony come near in a nice suite. "I am Tony DiNozzo." The receptionist nodded. "DiNozzo..Yep, table for two. Follow me please." They were led inside then upstairs to a private table for two. He left the me yes on the table. "The waitress will be up in a few minutes. Enjoy." And with that he left them alone. Tony looked at Ziva and both smiled as he escorted her to her chair. "Hmm. Dinner under the stars, candlelight. It's perfect." She commented. Tony smiled back as he seated her in her chair and went around and sat down across from her. "Well only the best for the lovely lady." He poured two glasses of wine for both of them. "Here's to us. Hopefully to a bright future, full of love, good memories, and an amazing life together." Ziva smiled, taking in his every word. "Cheers."

They clinked glasses and took a drink. "Mm. This is good." Tony nodded and the couple looked at their menus. It wasn't long before they drank more and then their waitress came up. "Good evening my name is Kendra and I'll be your server for tonight. Can I interest you in any of the specials or appetizers tonight?" Ziva went first. "No thank you but I would like the cream ravioli salad with pumpernickel croutons on the side please." The waitress nodded. "Alright...anything else?" Ziva thought. "Hmm. What type of wine is this?" Tony handed the bottle to Kendra. "Oh it's one of our most pollutant red wines." Ziva nodded. "Yes I read the label. Cabernet Sauvignon." Kendra nodded. "Yes it is actually from Chile. It is often blended with Merlon and Cabernet Franc. It's a bit dense and tonic but still a good choice." Tony nodded as he drank more from his glass. "Yes it's pretty tasty." The server nodded. "And what can I get for you sir?" She asked as Ziva drank more from her glass. She knew this would make them a little drunk but not too much to be unable to drive. Tony nodded. "Yeah uhm..I'll have the sirloin and grilled shrimp with fries." The server nodded and took their menus. "Alright. I will be back with your orders once they're cooked." She left them alone to continue their night out.

The night went on and Tony and Ziva talked and laughed. Saying many things as they then ate their meal and drank more of the wine. Despite their senses not as acute both had a good time and both spoke the truth about how they felt and also the future and where their relationship was going. Tony looked at his watch as they were done. "Hm. It's getting late." Ziva nodded and smiled. "Tony..Thank you so much for this lovely dinner. I really enjoyed it and our talk." Tony looked into her eyes, taking a chance he took her hand in his. "Ziva, I had a good night too. I thought maybe a night like this would help us become closer as partners...friends..." He wanted to say more but stopped. Ziva looked into his eyes and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Lovers." She said. Tony nodded. "And it's true. I do love you Ziva. It's just been hard to say it until now. I mean I know you feel something for me just as strongly." Ziva nodded, swallowing. "Tony..I do feel the same. I love you." During this they had leaned closer and closer. Soon their lips brushed against each other into the most softest tender kiss they've ever shared. Genuine, true and pure. They opened their eyes and that's when it started. More kisses became exchanged until they pulled apart. "Ziva..race you to my place?" The brunet nodded and they paid their tab and left.

Tony quickly got to his apartment and changed into something more comfortable. He then noticed his place was messy so he cleaned up the dirty clothes, his bedroom, vacuumed and then waited until he heard a knock on the door. Licking his lips he paused and opened it. In walked Ziva and, smiling, the first thing she did was plant one right onto his lips, her hands cupping DiNozzos cheeks as his arms wrapped around her waist and they continued to kiss. "Mmm." With the desire tuning through their brings and their feelings and emotions going, as well as the bit of alcoholic wine, they didn't hesitate. They both knew what they wanted. A night of true love and passion, not from being undercover or not doing it for fear of the consequences, but genuine desire and love. Complete trust.

Tony pulled back and looked to Ziva. "I love you." He kissed her lips and cheeks repeatedly, both breathing through their noses as Ziva responded. "I love you too, Tony. With all my heart...You will always be in my heart." Tony smiles and then picks her up and Ziva wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to his bedroom, kissing the entire way, bodies heating up and aroused. "And you're in mine." He said as he closed the door behind him and gently set Ziva down on mot her feet. She smiled and looked about the room. "It's clean...and you got a bigger bed." She commented as she ran her hands along his body. Tony took a breath and continued to kiss her. "Well I figured since we might eventually be sharing this place or your place I took the liberty of getting one for a night such as this, and the nights to come." He kisses her lips, her face, even her neck, Ziva's eyes close and she revels in his nearness as they go to the bed. "I'm going to give you 1,000 of these. Everyday." Ziva takes in his scent and his kisses as well as giving her own. "Mmm..And I'm going to give them right back. I love you so much." Their bodies began to sweat and the kissing and movement became more heated as desire ran through their veins.

Ziva began unbuttoning his shirt as Tony kissed her neck. Tony breathed in her scent as he wrapped his arms around her and took off her top, also taking off his shirt and tossing both aside. He kissed her lips and, carefully maneuvering, both lovers eased them selves onto the bed more, Ziva's head resting against the pillow as Tony took in the sight before him. Ziva smiles and does to him and both agents took off their pants and undergarments. It wasn't long before they were joined as one, taking deep breathes as Tony inserted himself into Ziva and they kissed and moved slowly, their bodies melting perfectly together, made for each other. "Mmm, Mmmn. I love you so much." Ziva moaned at his thrusts. Tony felt her pull him closer and he continued the rhythm with his hips.

He moaned as she met him each time and kissed his lips, neck, played with the hair on the back of his neck as well as pulling him as close as possible to her. As the minutes dragged on, things began to move as their hearts bested faster, more movement and the bed began to squeak under their intense lovemaking. It was enjoyable for both Tony and Ziva as he thrust into her and she pulled her legs back as he moved up and down, going deeper and deeper until he was going so fast and both agents called out and groaned loudly as DiNozzo released inside her. "Uuaaaaaghh!" Ziva screamed and held on tight as her own climax ensued and she grimaced, her nails digging into Tony's skin as he pumped his seed into her. Both breathed hard as they stayed like that for a while. Once Tony calmed he moved off of Ziva, laying beside her as both smiled. "Wow." Ziva breathed as she looked at him, caressing his chest. Tony smiles and plays with her hair, laying his head on the pillow, fully relaxed at the skin on skin contact. "Yeah, wow. I love you Ziva." "I love you too Tony...With all my heart."

 **Hope this chapter was alright for a first. Please feel free to review and wait for more to come. I'm currently writing two stories now. Is one and the Tiva Cheaper to the Dozen story. Lol!**


	3. Heartbreak

Chapter 2: Heartbreak

The next morning came sooner than Tony and Ziva had expected. Ziva sat up but immediately went back down, putting a hand to her head. "Ooo." She groaned, her eyes closed momentarily. Tony stirred as he felt her movement and turned his head to face her as he was lying in his stomach. "Oh man my head." Ziva nodded. "It appears that we are hung over." Tony rubbed his forehead. "Yeah and we have a headache to prove it. Guess that wine was stronger than we thought." Ziva made a face and sighed. After a moment she looked at him. Their eyes meet and the memories of their previous night flooded their minds. The kisses, the touches, the release...everything. But for the couple while they did enjoy the pleasure and sensations and their feelings, they suddenly felt like they had done something wrong, unsure and confused. Both were willing to take the next step in the relationship and going out to a fancy dinner was probably the right choice, ending up in the state they were however, naked in bed together, was not what they expected.

Ziva immediately thought how disappointed Gibbs would be in her and in Tony. She didn't want their reputation to be ruined because of what took place if things went south on their relationship. It's not that they haven't been in bed together before but that was undercover, different. She sat up more slowly and brought the covers up to her chest, covering herself, resting her head in her left hand. Tony could tell she was just as confused and uncertain as he was. Was she regretting it? Was he regretting it that they didn't wait? A couple times they had talked about this and decided that in the long run it would've been best to wait. But being induced with the wine and getting drunk and letting themselves just go on with it..it just happened. Their senses were blurred and both just felt actually a bit violated and also shamed.

Tony licked his lips and sat up also, the silence and already bit of distance between them so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Uugh..What are you thinking Ziva?" Ziva swallowed. "Well, last night we weren't thinking about anything, we were drunk." She glanced at him. "Not that we didn't really enjoy ourselves but-" "But I feel like by doing this we just broke what we had when all this time we had planed to wait." Tony said and Ziva nodded in agreement. "I know Tony. I remember our talks about us..about the future, our future...S-so...what do we do?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her lips and her eyes became a bit shiny. DiNozzo looked to her. "I honestly don't really know...and I did enjoy it," he turned closer to her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder. "But my feelings for you haven't changed." But Ziva moved away from him and stood up from the bed. "And mine haven't either but, Tony, can we live like this?" She turned and looked at him. "Nothing will change at work. I'm not saying I won't have your back but this...I just feel that we should not have done what we did." Tony nods in agreement, swallowing as he rose from the bed, putting on his boxers and coming to her. Ziva didn't resist at all from his touch as he brought her into a hug. In fact, she snuggled into him, embracing him, trying to get as close as possible to the man she loves. DiNozzo kissed her forehead and Ziva took a breath, eyes closed and sniffling. After a moment she looked up at him. "So..do we just..agree to disagree?...Part ways?"

Tony opened his mouth but nothing came out. "I mean Tony it kills me...I-it's killing me because I want us to be together. I want us to work" Her lover nodded as she started sobbing and he held her close. "I know Zi." He began tearing up, a hard lump hurting in his throat. "I don't want us to end. At work we know it's different, it'll be the same somewhat, but..Ziva I don't want you to feel this way. I never wanted to hurt you like this." Ziva put her hands on his chest and backed away a little. "Tony you didn't hurt me, if anything I hurt you." DiNozzo shook his head. "No you didn't..I just started kissing you and we didn't take precautions and like you said, we didn't even think." Ziva wiped her nose, sighing. "And that is the point of all this. We didn't think, we just went off and before we knew it we were snogging each other and..." She gestured with her hands. Tony looked at her and nodded, sort of chuckling but it was short lived as the moment turned immediately sad again. They faced each other, Tony took Ziva's hands in his, they looked into each other's eyes. Without saying words, they both agreed to separate. It cut deep, both hearts torn, but they decided it was for the best. That evening Ziva left Tony's apartment with tears in her eyes, she cried as she was walking away from her soulmate, her love, her entire world. She cried all the way home and that night she hugged a pillow close to her, feeling terrible. He cried as she left his embrace, when she walked out of his apartment, leaving him all alone. Overcome with emotion DiNozzo clenched his jaw and, grabbing the first thing he could fine, which was a bowl he put his keys in, he yelled and threw it across the room. Crying out as he crumbled to his knees.

The next couple of days were miserable for the two agents. The team noticed how they avoided each other but there didn't seem to be tension, only sadness. Ziva then noticed as time went on that Tony avoided her even more than the normal hello and chatting. He even seemed a little happy. Though it made her wonder, she didn't try to figure out what was going on. She wanted him to be happy, she just hoped she could find it again herself.

For Tony as the days went on..a couple sleepless nights he found himself at one of the restaurant bars in Georgetown. On this particular night he had had a couple drinks. He laughed at something the bartender said to him. But for some reason though not really drunk, his stool became unbalanced and he fell back a little, actually bumping into a woman. "Oof!" "Oh!" Tony quickly moved to compose himself. "Oh gosh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. My stool is a little rickety so.." But the woman shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. Completely okay. You did nothing wrong." Tony licked his lips and took a calming breath as he looked at her. She was tall, fair complexion, reddish brown hair with more vibrant orangish yellow highlights. It made Tony think of fire. He offered his hand in greeting. "I'm Anthony DiNozzo. But I manly go by Tony, Tony DiNozzo." The woman took his hand and shook it in greeting. "Jane. Jane Foster." Tony smiled. "Jane. That's a nice name." He pulls a stool closer. "Would you like to take a seat?"

Jane stared for a moment then nodded, adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. "So what's a guy like you doing at a place like this?" At DiNozzo's expression she gave a kind of slow nod. "You got dumped?" Tony shook his head. "Nah." The woman looked to him. "She not good enough, she already taken or..?" She asked carefully. Tony again shook his head. "No uh..we're coworkers and..well my boss has this thing about dating and, well...not everyone follows the rules." The redhead nods. "Ohhh. Doing a little sneaky sneaky there huh? My names Jane by the way." She offered her hand and Tony shook it, nodding. "Tony DiNozzo. And yeah we were. I'll admit it...I lov-" he paused momentarily, not wanting to just spew everything to a stranger. "I really liked her and she liked me." Jane looked to him after drinking from her glass. "So what's the problem then? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I respect privacy." Tony licked his lips. "Well, thank you very much but it..it just didn't work out. Something just happened. At first everything seemed to be going in the right direction..next minute it wasn't so we both decided it would be best for us to just, be apart." Jane listened to DiNozzo's words and nodded to him. She gently rested a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. Relationships are so hard and complicated to get into these days. Most are afraid of commitment. Some don't want to change who they are, or it could've been just a one night stand."

As soon as she saw Tony's eyes change she knew she'd hit something and she grimaces a little. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to-" "It's fine. You're fine." Tony said, gesturing with his hand. He sat up a little in his chair, glancing around. "So are you here for any of the reasons you've suggested for me?" He squinted his interrogation eyes at her in playfulness. Jane shook her head, chuckling. "No. Just hanging out...okay..I was a matter of fact dumped. So I left him. He cared more about his gambling and being with his buddies over me. Turned out to be a jerk." Tony snorted. "Hm. That's too bad. You're seem to be a very nice woman. Someone who cares." Jane looks to him and blushed. "Thanks." She looks about then back to Tony. "Hey I..I know it seems kind of early but..you want to get a bite to eat somewhere?" DiNozzo finished his glass then paused, thinking about Ziva. But lately she's been avoiding him and they've both been distant. Maybe it's alright to move on. So he said yes. Jane smiled and both went to Tony's favorite pizza place. They got to know each other and laughing and chatting away. The more time Tony spent with this woman, the hole in his heart, well it's like it's almost healed.

Well that night was a good start for Tony and as the few weeks went on he and Jane became close friends. Like Ziva, Jane had a caring nature but was more into movies and similar things that Tony liked. It sort of just happened and they clicked. Tony would arrive to work more happy and whole. Ziva was somewhat better...but then one day...

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for liking and reviewing my story. Sorry to leave you with a cliffie but it had to be done. Don't worry, I know you're like, who's this Jane woman interfering with Tiva? It will be alright. Don't worry. In the meantime check out my other stories and also my favorites list. Lots of Tiva in there.**


	4. Discovery, Heartbreak, And Determination

Chapter 3: **Discovery-Heartbreak-And Determination**

After separating work went on as usual despite the different vibe. Tony and Ziva avoiding each other. McGee couldn't make heads or tails of it but didn't question them. As the weeks went on, though, Ziva began to notice some things. She had eaten one  
her favorite dishes for dinner, then the next morning she found herself bolting for the bathroom, making it to the toilet just in time. That had never happened before, which seemed a little puzzling, but she blamed it on one of the ingredients being  
out of date. So in other words she shrugged it off. The next few mornings however, the same thing happened. Wake up, throw up, go back to bed, repeat the next morning. "It's just a stomach bug." She told herself after realizing she might not be able  
to keep anything down...that is until she noticed her period didn't come like she expected with her moodiness and irritability lately. She was late.

Ziva went to work but hardly ate anything and tried not to breath when Tony passed by with heavy cologne on and also Gibbs' coffee. During processing scenes she opted to question witnesses instead of taking photos as that would imply getting close to  
things that are smelly. Tony had asked her if she was alright when she had thrown up in autopsy as they had went to ask Ducky about the body. But she dodged his questions, just saying she caught a stomach bug and it caused fatigue, hence later when  
Gibbs had caught her napping. The silver haired fox gave her a long look but then left it at that, which Ziva was grateful for. Towards the end of the day he sent her home early to rest up. "I will be better tomorrow, Gibbs. You do not usually take  
it this easy on me." Gibbs only shrugged his shoulders then Ziva just got her things and headed out. She got in the car and prepared to head for home..but then she decided to head to one of the local little general stores. There was something she  
needed to know, something that had been nagging at the back of her mind. With apprehension she pulled into the parking lot. Licking her lips she took a deep breath, got out and went inside. Ziva immediately went to the pharmacy section and carefully  
read the labels of what she planned on getting. Picking three different ones she quickly paid and went home. After taking off her shoes and setting down her things she immediately went to the bathroom.

Three minutes later...tears were falling down Ziva's cheeks. Her head in her hands, long hair down over her shoulders. She didn't know what to feel. Happy, sad, fearful and unsure, joyful and full of wonder. Unconsciously she put a hand to her still flat  
belly and looked at herself in the mirror..."I'm going to be an Ima-Mother." A smile broke across her lips and she cried tears of joy. It wasn't long before other thoughts came to her, flooding her conscious. 'What about the father? What about Tony?  
What would happen to them and the team?' She became more scared and unsure. But she knew she needed to go to Tony right away despite their recent breakup. Gathering her purse and coat as well as her courage, she went back outside into the night and  
took her car to the apartments where he lived.

But Jane was over at Tony's place at the moment. They were laughing and waiting for a pizza. This wasn't an actual date date, Jane had just come over for a movie night. Ziva was nearing his apartment when her senses tingled and she froze. The moment she  
knocked on the door she had a bad feeling. That something wasn't right. That she shouldn't have come.

Subconsciously her hand went to her lower abdomen. The door opened and Tony was surprised. "Oh..Hey Zi. I was expecting the pizza man." There was a sound and Ziva saw exactly what she feared. It was Jane. Not inappropriately wearing anything so she knew  
it was a visit but still Ziva somehow had secretly hoped it couldn't be true when she noticed Tony has distanced from her. She didn't say anything, just stood there with her hand on her belly, then it went into her pocket. Tony became concerned over  
her silence. "Ziva what is it?" She looked back into his eyes, hers now shining with tears as one escaped down her cheek. "Well I was going to tell you that, that something has happened...and that I am scared, that I need you...but I don't anymore."  
As more tears fell her lip quivering, heartbroken, like an arrow had pierced her soul, Ziva dropped what she had in her hand. It landed on the floor as she turned and ran, her hair flowing behind her, tears streaming from her eyes as she felt her  
heart had just been ripped from her chest. "Ziva stop! Wait come back!" Tony called after her but it was too late. Jane came up beside him. "Tony what is it?" Tony stood for a moment, feeling like he had made the biggest mistake of his life, swallowing  
the lump in his throat. He bent down and picked up what Ziva had dropped. One glance was all it took. "Oh my God."

Jane looked at what was in his hand and her mouth opened. "Oh Tony...is she your..?" DiNozzo didn't say a word but Jane didn't need to be told by his reaction. He just swallowed and glanced a little sideways at her. "I thin you should leave." Silence  
followed then she respectfully nodded, going and getting her shoes, coat and purse. "I'm so sorry Tony." She paused and looked back when she stepped out of his apartment. "I hope you can work it out...don't worry about me. Just...Y-You need to fix  
this." And with that she walked off quietly. It left Tony feeling like the biggest (reader insert whatever word you desire) in the existence of the universe. He practically tore Ziva's heart out. ' _What the hell were you thinking Tony_?' He  
thought to himself, hating himself. On impulse he walked forward and smashed his fist into the wall. He didn't care that it hurt and his knuckles will be bruised. The lump in his throat came and he sank down to his knees, crying. "What have I done?"  
Sniffling he whipped his nose and stood back up, going back into his apartment, closing the door behind him. He had no idea exactly what to do. Knew he wanted to go right after Ziva and try to make it right, but he knew if he tries tonight it could  
end up even worse. Gibbs was an entirely different matter. ' _Oh god how is he going to react of than be mad at us for breaking rule 12. It was a night between lovers, coworkers, close friends...And now...a-a baby_?'

His mind tortured him of everything hat could go wrong in this whole situation. Not just for the baby but for him and Ziva too. Her father would most likely disown her or worse...have her get rid of it, or...he couldn't even think it. It was unacceptable...Unacceptable.  
What he then realized right then and there at this very moment, was that it was unacceptable for Ziva to do this alone. They do love each other and care for each other very deeply. He knew he loved Ziva and he believes she loves him. Well at the moment  
she probably is thinking in her mind of all the different ways to kill him. But before this, before, the baby..he never thought himself as dad material, let alone even marriage. "I'm gonna be a daddy." The words crossed his lips without reason...and  
for some strange feeling, he became happy. To have someone who's entire being rests on your shoulders, whom you are utterly and entirely responsible for..someone who depends on you and loves you, whom you have to teach and help grow...yeah he was  
smiling now. Weather the times of hating it and liking it or not, Tony decided that that baby, his baby, his and Ziva's baby...he made up his mind that their child damn well sure won't grow up without a father.

 **Thanks everyone who's been reading my stories and giving reviews including Sue Dooly and Celestial Moon, and many more. :) it keeps me going and I'm in the writing mood again. Thank you so much. Team Tiva and Team Tivali**

 **Tee-Val-ee Tiva + Tali = Tivali**


	5. Rejection

Chapter 4: Rejection

Gibbs was sleeping on the couch in his living room. All was mostly quiet accept for the nice breeze from outside, the window open a bit and it cooled the room perfectly. Everything was quiet, that is until muffled sounds came to his ears, making him open his eyes. He sat up groggily and looked at the clock...3:47am. At seeing the time he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Another muffled noise made him look up and Gibbs was a bit on alert, standing up carefully. After taking a few steps he paused, listening and quickly realizing that the sound was coming from the basement. As he slowly descended the steps he heard mumbled language as well. He couldn't decipher it. His brain wasn't fully awake but it was enough for him to soon realize it wasn't even in English, which lead him to the conclusion of the only person it could possibly be...Ziva. There were times his agents had questioned and suggested he put a lock or alarm system of some kind on his door. Not that it could actually deter anyone who really wanted to break in but at least the appearance of security was better than an unlocked door. Gibbs smirked a tad as he rubbed the back of his head. Even if it was locked Ziva would've just picked it open anyway. But he knew she wasn't a threat to him having saved his life in this very basement when she first arrived here.

But his gentle smile fades a bit when he observes how she is acting. Pacing, eyes red and wet from what had to be tears. She had been crying, still is and she is angry. How angry? Well a small knife sized piece of wood was flung to the side and became imbedded in the wall where some of his tools were hanging. His eyebrows raised some. Swallowing he walked down the steps and took a couple paces from the stairs. Ziva cursed in Hebrew and whipped her nose, sniffling. She made a little crying-like whimpering sound but she turned with a bit of a start, eyes widening when she saw Gibbs. She froze and her expression briefly was that of a child who got caught. The silver haired fox came forward more into the light and looked gently at Ziva, then his gaze drifted towards his boat. There was some hammer dents, scratches here and there. Gibbs looked at a few of the boat ribs then back to his newest agent. At that moment Ziva just broke down into tears and hung her head, shuffling towards him and she leans the top of her head against his chest. Gibbs arms immediately wrapped around her as he cuddled her soothingly. "Shhhh. It's alright Ziver." But she looked up at him and shook her head. "No it is not Gibbs. How can any of this be alright?" He looked to her eyes questioning her dilemma, to which, with tear filled eyes and quivering lips, Ziva spoke. "I'm...I'm pregnant." He looked at her as Ziva moved away from him, sniffling. "I don't know what to do. I have ruined myself, not to mention Tony. I have shamed myself and my family-" "What about DiNozzo?" Gibbs interrupted her. Ziva looked to him, staring. She swallowed and nodded subtly. "H-He is the father." Gibbs took a breath, briefly closing his eyes then reached out his hand for her to take, which she did, and he lead Ziva upstairs and they both sat on his bed/couch.

He waited for Ziva to talk first, which she finally did. "Tony and I have been..well." Gibbs gave a little nod in understanding. "I know." Ziva looked to him. "You know? Gibbs how can you-?" She stopped mid sentence and looked to him. Gibbs eventually always seemed to know everything, to which Ziva just nodded nonchalantly. She took a breath to calm her nerves. "Well, all that has lead to this." She pointed to her stomach. Her father figure looked to her. "What are you going to do?" Ziva faced forward. She swallowed. "I'm going to keep it. I don't know or exactly think I am Ima, or mother, material. But it doesn't mean I'm not going to take care of my baby." Gibbs nodded. "What about Tony, is he going to be involved?" "DiNozzo can go as far away from me as possible for all I care!" She spit out bitterly. Gibbs looked to Ziva and she explained. "When I found out I was pregnant, I went to go see him. I knocked on his door, he opened it...and I saw that he was with another woman." She started to cry again. "Gibbs...I know we decided not to be but, but how can he go and be with another woman so soon after what we had?! He practically tore my heart from my chest!" The tears started falling and she cried some more. "He tried to stop me after I left but I couldn't stay there. Not when he was with another woman!" Gibbs looked to her when Ziva stood up and paced. "What was she wearing?" Ziva furrowed her brow. "What?" "What was she wearing?" Gibbs repeated, to which Ziva shrugged her shoulders, her arms crossing over her chest.. "What does it matter? He was still with someone...it looked like a friendly visit. Like when me and Tony would do takeout and movie night. But that does not change anything. It doesn't change the fact that I am still going to have a baby, his baby." "That's right." Came a voice from the house entrance. On impulse Ziva pulled her weapon and aimed, but stopped, her eyes becoming angry at seeing him as her chocolate orbs locked with green emeralds.

Silence ensued before Ziva spoke. "I have nothing to say to you." She holstered her weapon, turning away. DiNozzo stepped inside and closed the door, glancing between the his partner and his boss. "Well I doubt that. Then I'll talk." Ziva sighed noticeably, extremely irritable and unstable. Tony waited a moment before he started speaking. He just hoped he could change her mind. "Zi, I know I'm the last person you want to see right now, let alone talk to...but it, it's not what you think. It's only been a little while with Jane and as soon as she saw the test she encouraged me to get back with you. She said to try and fix it and I'm not going to let the baby, it's going to grow up knowing its father." Ziva looked sharp to him. "Stop calling the baby an it! It is not an it, it is a baby. And..not what I think Tony?! We have a night of passion after being together for how month and from that one night..because of how we felt, which killed me inside enough as it did, we had decided to break up and knew that eventually

we would probably each find someone else. And from that one night I am now pregnant Tony! With your child!" Ziva paused to take a breath, her anger and frustration just pouring from her. She looked into his eyes. "Tony...When I found out that I was with child..I-I did not know what to feel. So many emotions all at once. I was happy, joyful, but at the same time I'm sad, emotional and scared. I'm scared for myself and for my baby growing inside me." She even looked to Gibbs, who had let them talk it out though he was there but he did speak. "Nothin's going to happen to you Ziver, or your baby." But the woman shook her head. "No Gibbs, you do not understand. If my father finds out he could order me to get rid of it."

DiNozzo took a step towards her. "I won't let him."

"Tony I have brought shame to the family. He could and most likely would disown me or worse."

"Make you get rid of the baby."

Ziva looked to Gibbs. "...Or it will be me." She looked down at her still flat stomach, both her hands there. She swallowed and looked to her father figure. "I will die before anything happens to my baby." Tony came near his lover, his partner, but she moved a step back. "Zi...I'm not going to let your father or anyone hurt you or our baby. We can do this...believe in me...us...what we had." But Ziva took in a breath, not even looking at him though she leaned near DiNozzo, distant and her words sad but numbed. "There is no us." And with that she slowly brushes past Tony and goes outside. Gibbs calls to her. "Ziva." The woman turns to him. Gibbs swallowed, licking his lips. "Don't walk away from this." "Why?" "Because he's trying to help you. I don't want you to do this alone. DiNozzo," he glances at Tony then back to Ziva as he was gently walking towards her. "Doesn't want you to do this alone. Look I understand you're hurting, love cuts deep." But Ziva spit out her words. "Love does not make others go out with another woman." Tony stepped forward. "Ziva you're not being fair. How do I know you didn't see anyone during the time we were apart? Granted it was short but I don't know what you did." "DiNozzo." Gibbs warned. Tony glances to his boss. "Well it's true. She could've done the same to thing." "But I didn't Tony!" Ziva yelled at him. "Now if you will excuse me I have to go home and get some sleep." Crying and stressed, again she left DiNozzo alone.

Tony looked to Gibbs, clenching his jaw. "Boss what am I supposed to do? I just told her that I want to be what I'm supposed to be, that baby's father. And her...partner, if she'll have me...now all I know is that she most likely will try and kill me the next time she sees me." Gibbs shook his head. "No she won't." Tony looked to him. "She cares too much to kill the father of her child. What are you think'in, DiNozzo? Just because she got pregnant you're thinking marriage?" DiNozzo took a breath through his nose, letting it out calmly. "Yeah, maybe..I mean eventually if she wants to. And Gibbs it's not what you think. It's not just because of the current situation. It might seem like that but way before this we have talked about it...we just haven't gotten to to the point yet in our relationship though in hindsight I truly believe that we both felt we were heading in that direction. That no matter what happened we were going to make it work." Gibbs took a moment to digest this news. The way DiNozzo was before him now, he knew the young man wasn't lying. He knew his two agents cared for each other but he never would've guessed it would be this deep. Now they were all going to be in the trenches of it. The best he could do would be to help them get out of the rubble of what had been so carefully built. The older man sighed quietly and looked to DiNozzo. "I know it seems Ziva's acting unfair and just choosing to be like this, but at the same time I guess I don't blame her...I just want to be there for her. I'm gonna keep trying." Gibbs nodded at the younger mans words. "Be prepared for resistance, but maybe time will change things." Tony looked to him with a glint of hope. "You think so?" Gibbs shrugged. "Maybe...just be patient, not pushy...maybe a little but don't stress her out." DiNozzo nodded, taking in his words. He took a deep breath then headed out the door, driving home that night. While during this time Ziva had made it to her apartment, her hands resting on her belly, had cried herself to sleep.

 **Again I'm So sorry about the waiting between chapters. Again it's laziness and life. But I hope it makes the chapter worth while. I welcome reviews and thoughts please.**


	6. Arms Length

Chapter 5: **Arms Length**

Well the next couple of days, weeks actually, weren't much better by a long shot. A doctors appointment and sonogram confirmed that Ziva was in fact pregnant, at least 8 weeks/ 2 months along. Soon the rest of team Gibbs knew about the situation. Abby of course looked on the positive side, happy for Ziva going to have a baby and automatically started buying baby items and other things for the mother to be for when Ziva gets further along. At first the Israeli was uncomfortable with it but she soon thought it over and decided it was a good idea to let her friend help. "Well at least she's letting someone in." Tony had commented to Abby one day when the two were talking down in the lab. "The most she does with me is ignore me or threaten me with bodily harm...in some not very nice places." Abby rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just give her time Tony." She had said to him when on the same day both agents had spilled everything to her. Their feelings and thoughts. Of course Ziva's not wanting anything to do with Tony. And Tonys wanting everything to do with her and their unborn child. Abby could tell that Tony really wanted to be the man Ziva needs after knowing how deep their love and caring and feelings was before the pregnancy. He even told her they had planned on getting together and eventually married. But this situation changed everything. A baby changes everything.

He was glad knowing Ziva was going to keep it. There was also her father to worry about. So far there has been nothing from Director Eli David and Ziva wants it to stay that way, still at least calling once in a while by phone but telling nothing of her baby. And definitely not informing him on who the father is. She knew if he was also revealed Eli would most likely have Tony killed and she'd loose him forever. She surprised herself by even having the thought knowing how terrible he had made her feel. Ziva wiped her eyes and she knew something then as it dawned on her. "I still love him." She murmured to herself. Tony looked up from his desk in her direction as he was writing down a number to get information on someone for their current case. "You say something? Need anything?" Zivas eyes flashed fresh anger as her hurt came up again, rearing its head. "I need nothing from you." She said to him, almost spat as her eyes and voice were cold and distant. Tony swallowed and sighed quietly then went back to his work. Ziva knew he wanted to be involved. He wanted to be the baby's father as it was his and he wanted to be her lover once again just as before..but she just can't get past the memory in her head at seeing Tony with that other woman despite the fact that it was very short and there wasn't any negativity from her at all. Jane, was it? Ziva remembered what Tony had said to her in the basement, that this woman had said for Tony to try and fix it. They both had had a moment of weakness, and a little too much wine, and felt terrible for not waiting as originally planned. Maybe Ziva was taking it too hard on her former partner but with the raging hormones she chose to be angry and upset, emotional and distant. She was the one who was having the baby. The baby.

Ziva glanced around a moment then she looked down to her still flat belly. Hesitantly she put her hand there, taking tentative slow breaths as she traces her fingers over where she knew the baby was. She felt bad for feeling, not exactly distant but hesitant in touching herself. But she knows the baby is going to be there for 7 more months so they might as well get acquainted. She remembered from the appointment that the baby was about the size of a bean..or was it a raspberry? Either way she was going to protect her child at all costs. Sure there was the fear of what could happen in the field, but nothing scared her more now than her own flesh and blood. Her father...if you could call him that. He'd make her get rid of it for sure, or worse, have her removed. Ziva breathed a little heavy just thinking about it for a while, the hand that was resting in the arm of her chair griping it, knuckles almost turning white. "Hey, you okay?" Ziva jumped as she turned her head to the voice, seeing Gibbs looking at her with concern in his blue gray eyes. Ziva sighed, letting out her breath in relief. "I'm sorry Gibbs. It's nothing." She faced forward. Gibbs looked her over a moment then stood up straight, coming around and over to her desk, kneeling down next to her on his knees. "Hey...Ziver if something's bothering you or if you feel something's wrong you need to tell one of us...Talk to me." Ziva licked her lips, drawing in a breath and a tear escaped her eyes, running down her cheek.

Tony watched from where he sat at his desk across from his partner, his lover and the mother of his child, thinking the entire time it's himself that should be where Gibbs is right now. But he knows Ziva isn't ready to have him near her at all for threat of castration. "Gibbs I know that you and Ton-...you and the team are going to do everything you can to help me..I-I mean, us. And I also know you said you'd protect me from my father but I can't help but...but get emotional and worried...all these feelings, this is not me." Gibbs nodded in understanding. "It's your hormones. And we will protect you, okay. Nothing's going to happen to you or the baby. You both are going to be just fine." He rose from being on his knees. "Here. Why don't you take a breather and go down to Abby." Ziva was going to protest but as she stood a wave of dizziness came over her and she almost fell, Gibbs holding her. "Mmmmn!" Ziva looked up at him then instead of arguing she complied, something both Tony and McGee had hardly ever seen Ziva do. Tough as nails and going on for hours. But with pregnancy everything changes. When Tony saw her sway he was immediately on his feet, ready to jump over there. But Gibbs had caught her, keeping her steady. The mother to be only glanced at him momentarily before turning towards the elevator.

Ziva came down to the lab, exiting the elevator with a hand resting on her head. "Mmmn." She blinked her eyes and glanced up at the lights as she walked, squinting at them as moving her head seemed to make it a little worse. She felt a headache coming on and she had a feeling this one was going to be a doozie. She went through the sliding doors and there was music blaring, quickly adding to her uncomfortableness. "Abby...Abby!" Ziva yelled and the goth turned in surprise and came and hugged her. "Ziva! How are you?" The young woman nodded and put a hand to her ear and pointed at the scientists boom box. Abby complied, turning it down and then coming over. "What do you need Ziva? If you have another list of things I'll be happy to go shopping with you for more baby items and maternity clothes." Ziva smiled gently. "Sometime Abby but the truth is Gibbs sent me down here for a..he called it a breather." Abby nodded. "Ah. A break." Ziva nodded but then closed her eyes, her hand going to her head. "Mmm." "You have a headache?" Abby asked in concern, to which Ziva nodded. Abby was quick in action. "No problem, I have the solution. Come here, I have a place all set, it's by where my desk is." Without hesitating she took Zivas hand and went through the other automatic door area. Abby gestures with her hand and Ziva was surprised to see a futon on the floor but with extra cushions and small pillows. She then lit some incense candles that had a nice aroma to them and not too overpowering for Ziva's nose and also then lit some candles.

Ziva looked to her friend. "Abby is all this really necessary?" The scientist nodded. "Absolutely. Ziva. Now go lay down, you won't be disturbed a bit." She insisted, pointing to the bed. Ziva then went and laid down on the bed. But not before Abby gave her some water and a pill. "Don't worry, it's Advil. Pregnant women can take it for headache and also fever. It's perfectly safe." She explained at Ziva's questioning glance. The mother to be nodded and took it. "I only have a headache Abby. Just some rest should help. Toda." And with that the Mossad officer rested her head on the pillows and closed her eyes, willing her headache to go away.

Within around an hour sleep finally overcame her and DiNozzo was down in the other part of the lab, watching Ziva, Abby next to him. "She doing okay?" Abby shrugged her shoulders but is smiling. "It was just a headache so it should be on the way out by now." Tony nodded, swallowing. "Do you think she'll ever accept me back?" Abby looked to her friend and then just hugged him. "With time Tony. Patience my young Padowan." She said after pulling back. Tony chuckled. "Hey, I called McGee Probie Wan-Kenobi the other day." At this news he then received a punch in the arm right below the shoulder. "Ow! Hey it's just a joke." Abby crossed her arms over her chest then DiNozzo turned his attention back to Ziva. He swallowed. "It's just I want it to happen now. I've tried calling her, emailing her even...no response. Here she glares at me and threatens me...how long is she going to keep me at arms length?" He asked out loud. After a moment he sighed. "Keep her comfortable." He said to the scientist and he walked out to the elevator. After a few moments..."Is he gone yet?" Abby nodded. "You're clear." She said as she went over to her friend. "Feeling better?" Ziva nodded as she sat up slowly. "Hmm, yes. Thank you." There was silence before Abby spoke. "Ziva, you know...Tony, he really wants to be with you...he loves you and he wants to be the baby's father." As soon as his name was spoken Ziva took a breath of slight disdain and Abby was quickly telling her so she didn't get too upset. "Maybe you should give him a chance." Ziva looked to her friend. "Abby...you know I cannot. I know, I know this seems like I'm just being unfair and not thinking clearly because of the pregnancy and my hormones are all over me place...but when you see your true love with another, it kills you." Abby took a breath. "Ziva, I know that he hurt you. But you guys separated so that meant that all bets are off, you both were available." Ziva stared at Abby. "But I still love him Abby! And because of that I didn't go looking for suitors. Not that he did either but maybe I would've accepted it if it had been a longer time, but not this soon." As she said this her hand rested on her belly, gently holding it. "Two months Abby, actually sooner than that but I obviously didn't know I was pregnant right away. I went to him for help once I found out but seeing him with, her, this Jane, I just can't get passed it. Call me jealous, irrational and unreasonable and unfair." Abby crossed her arms now. "You're right Ziva you are being unfair...and you say Tony is the one that acts childish? You're acting childish right now! How can you not see that he only cares about you?! Both of you!" By the forensic scientists outburst Ziva was taken aback, yes angry too but with the way the tables suddenly shifted, after a moment Ziva just turned and left as she wiped tears from her eyes.

 **Wow it's been a while since I updated this story. There might be a time jump after this and hopefully things simmer down a little and the two agents will find their love again. Hope you don't mind my author name change. TeamTivali. Thoughts and what would you like to see in the next few chaps? Should her father discover of her situation? Will Ziva let Tony be her lover once again just as it was before? You'll just have to wait and see.**


	7. Headquarter Hormones & Cravings

Chapter 7: Headquarter Hormones & Cravings

Ziva was in the squad-room working on a file. She hadn't thrown up as much, which was good, and she was less tired and feeling she had a little more energy. At just reaching 3 months she smiled to herself as she was glad to have reached this far. Ziva glanced around the room. Gibbs and Tony weren't there, only McGee, who was typing away at his keyboard as usual. So she carefully opened her desk drawer and pulled out a book. It was one of the baby books Abby had given her and, sitting back in her chair, she opened it and began to read. 'The baby should be around 2.1 inches long, weigh near 49 ounces and was about the size of a plum.' At upon reading that her eyes widened a little and she bent down in her chair, reaching into her backpack in the lunch compartment and pulled out..a plum. She had begun gathering fruits to help her in eating healthy and noticed they didn't make her throw up, to which she was grateful and she discovered that eating bananas helped with morning sickness. Ziva swallowed and just held it in her hand, staring at the fruit, a look of wonder on her face. "Wow. You are this big tateleh."

McGee looked up from his computer. "You say something Ziva? Need anything?" He asked in a friendly and ready to help tone. Ziva looked up, a smile on her face. "Hm? Uh, no McGee." She bit her lip. Tim rose from his chair and came over. "Are you sure, because it's no trouble at all if you need something." He paused near her, his brow then furrowing as he questioned why she was staring and smiling at the plum in her hand. Ziva looked to him. "I was just reading in my book. I'm now 3 months along, which is 12 weeks...the baby..I mean my baby." She corrected herself, resting a hand on her stomach, which was a little noticeably bigger. Not really like a big round shape but a little bump, a firmness as it did stick out just a little. "At this stage the book says my baby is the size of this..a plum." She held it up and McGee took it in his hand. "Wow." Ziva nodded. "Yes it's incredible. My little baby. He or she is that big inside of me." She placed a band on her belly. "Where are Gibbs and McGee?" She asked once she got the plumb back and then put it away, pulling out an apple and began munching away. Ziva had noticed she had started getting an appetite.

Tim went back to his desk. "They're finishing up the case, just getting some last minute statements before coming back." He said, to which Ziva nodded. "Hmm." McGee looked at her. "Sooo...uh..so what are you and Tony going to do?" Ziva paused and stared at him. "I am not doing anything with DiNozzo, McGee. As you already know. I am going to raise the baby myself." Tim took a breath and swallowed, already knowing that Ziva didn't want anything to do with DiNozzo. He knew she could make her own choices about things but, the baby was Tonys too. He wished they would just make up and go back to being friends. He knew Tony was trying and wanted to be the baby's father and involved in his or her life, it's almost all he he talked about when they were out together for fun guy stuff. I guess it's one of those things where only time will tell. "McGee?" Ziva's voice brought Tim back to earth. The agent shook his head. "Nothing." He went back to work, not wanting to press her or cause stress. Ziva took a breath and went on eating more of her apple as she continues to read.

It wasn't long before her mind wandered and she just kept thinking about the baby. It's future, what it holds. She was completely fine in raising the child on her own..but was she really? Or was it what she kept telling herself...Ziva sighed, quickly becoming frustrated, a long breath coming from her nose. She swallowed and reached down again into her bag, pulling out a bottle of water. McGees eyes slowly got wider and wider as he watched her take off the cap...and drink the whole thing in one long swig. "Maybe you should, erm, take it a little easy?" He spoke hesitantly. Zina looked to him. "I'm thirsty and must keep myself hydrated." Tim nodded. "I know but you just drank a whole bottle of water. You could make yourself sick with that much." Ziva just glared at him, making McGee close his mouth. With a satisfied look she went back to eating. "I'm eating for two and the doctor said it is important to stay hydrated." The other agent just nodded then went back to typing. Soon finishing what he was doing McGee then decided to work more on his book, pulling up wordpad, he then sat back staring at his screen, one of those click click pens in his hand as he read what he had previously done so far to get his mind working.

Click-click..click-click...click...click. During this Ziva was trying to concentrate as she read more of her book, brushing up on knowledge on what to expect and how to keep the baby healthy. Click click. She glanced at McGee, swallowed, then back to the book. Click-click. The mouse seemed to get louder the more it was done. And it was annoying, Ziva's irritation going up fast. Usually it didn't bother her..usually, but for some reason she just wanted to take the pen out of his hand and throw it with the deadly accuracy of one of her knives. Pressing her lips together a moment she took a calming breath and then out the book away and figured maybe a game of solitaire would work. It was going fine..until another round of clicking went on. Ziva couldn't take it anymore and she rose from her seat. "Oh my god that's it!" McGee, startled, looked to her like a scared puppy as the Mossad agent came towards him, her face agitated and almost mad. But with Ziva you can never truly tell. Holding his hands up in surrender, Ziva snatched the pen from his fingers and then marched back to her chair and sat down. "Hey t-that's my lucky pen." Tim protested half heartedly. "I do not care." Was Ziva's firm answer. With a satisfied sigh she let out her breath and went back to her game...only then, without realizing it at first, she slowly began clicking the pen herself. Click-click. Click-click. But it didn't take long for Ziva to realize what she was doing and she stared at the pen in her hand. Hearing a noise her eyes flashed towards McGee, who appeared to be trying to stifle a small laugh. Getting even more angry, Ziva then stood from her seat and, turning her body around partially and arm drawn back, Ding, she threw the pen out of her cubical area towards the elevator before she could stop herself as the silver doors were open-"Whoa!..Aagh!" Came an alarm as whomever was coming out jerked back inside as the pen came flying like a bullet. Ziva stood there froze to her spot. Cautiously the heads peaked put from the elevator in the forms of Gibbs and DiNozzo, eyes a little on the surprise side. Gibbs then stepped out, holding a coffee cup...and a fresh stain on his outfit. Well at seeing that Ziva then began to cry as she turned around and slumped into her chair and leaned over her desk, hiding her face in her crossed arms as it was facedown on the edge. Gibbs took a breath and came over, Tony picking up the pen and following. He handed it to McGee and went to Ziva.

Gibbs stood back and watched, tilting his head to the side a little, seeing how the interaction was going to take place. Grabbing a couple of tissues, Tony gently put them in Zivas hands. Sniffling she looked up at him and he tilted his head to the side a bit in a caring way. Ziva just looked at him and, swallowing, she nodded. "Thank you." She took the tissue and wiped her nose but still sniffled. "Gibbs is going to lol me for making him spill his coffee." She said with a stray tear going down her cheek. DiNozzo shook his head and wiped away the tear. "No he won't..he'll just make you go dumpster diving on our next case." He joked, to which Ziva swatted her used tissues at him, causing Tony to laugh and Ziva chuckled then made a face, her voice serious. "You won't be laughing when you hear me gagging. I'll make Gibbs order you to hold a bucket in case I..blow." At that Tony had to laugh more and Ziva just rolled her eyes. Speaking of Gibbs he went over to his desk and took a seat. "Gibbs I'm so sorry about your shirt." The Israeli said, feeling sad again. Gibbs shook his head. "Don't worry about it Ziva. I'll just get another shirt." He glances down at his chest. "Until then I'll just smell like coffee." He picked up a newspaper and began reading. "Really?" Ziva tilted her head then rose from her chair, DiNozzo getting out of her way and going back to his desk as his partner leaned forward and took a whiff. "Hmm." She made a face, Jen her eyes widened. "Oh god!" And then her hand went to her mouth as she gagged. When she moved she bumped into her desk, making some items fall off. "Augh!" She gagged. Quickly thinking as he saw her face turn green, Tony quickly grabbed his small garbage bin and held it up. "Ziva over here." At the prompt the Mossad officer didn't hesitate and came forward, just making it as she emptied the contents of her stomach, sounding awful as she threw up. "Aaaaughhhll!" She gripped the edges of the bin, her hands over Tony's, who angled his face to avoid the smell. Tim made a face as he tried not to listen to the sound of her vomiting.

Ziva breathed and backed up a little, her strength a little gone and her face a little on the gray side, a hand on her stomach. "You done?" Tony asked and he mother to be nodded. "I think I am. Oo...Toda." She said and slowly went back to her desk, taking a seat gently and sat slightly hunched over at the sickening feeling in her stomach, then went and layer her arms and head upon her desk, face down again. Gibbs looked to his agent. "You okay?" Without looking up or speaking Ziva raised one of her arms, giving a thumbs up. After about 30 seconds she raised her head, not looking at anyone in particular. "Is anyone willing to get me a large Mach and Cheese?" All three men stared at her. "And a grapefruit?" After a couple more seconds DiNozzo got up. "One grapefruit or two?" He grabbed his car keys and headed for he elevator, Ziva looking to him as he went past. "Just one please...Oh and some raspberries." She added, Tony nodding as he went into the elevator. "Got it." Ziva nodded then held up her finger. "Oh, don't forget the hot sauce!" Tony just had an expression in his face as the silver doors closed. Ziva found herself smiling and she faced forward again. She realized Gibbs and McGee were staring at her. "What?" McGee continued to gawke a moment and Gibbs just smirked in a silent chuckle and went back back to reading .

 **So sorry about the wait for the next chapter. I'm writing two stories at once as well as one shots so I try to alternate. Hope it doesn't sound selfish to say that if like more reviews instead of just 1 to, like 5 per chap in my stories. They help keep me going. And thanks for sticking with me.**


	8. Sick Day Part 1

A couple months had passed and Ziva was now 5 and 1/2 months pregnant. 22 weeks. The baby was about 11 inches long and weighed 16 ounces, now the size of a papaya. It has more distinct eyes and lips. Ziva was now able to feel the baby's movement such as kicking. The first time she felt it she was surprised and happy and it made her cry happy tears. Tony was able to share in the moment and thus their relationship started anew. He began coming to her place more often and they hung out together. Whenever Ziva was around Tony and the baby moved, she would stop whatever she was doing and grab his hand, bringing it to her now noticeable belly. With the weight gain it had caused her back to ache and become short of breath at times. Working out in the field wasn't impossible but Gibbs kept trying to enforce that the mother-to-be go on maternity leave after some close calls, of which Tony got rilled up and was overprotective, afterwards barely letting Ziva do much of anything, to which she ranted and raved. "I supposed I'm too incompetent to take crime scene photos or hold a gun? You forget that I am a Mossad Officer."

That was another aspect that incredibly still hadn't reached the ears of Eli David. He emailed and called once in a while but so far he had no idea that his best officer was on her way to becoming a mother. Thankfully she hadn't even been called back home...not that team Gibbs would let that happen. Not by a long shot because it would surely mean the death of the baby and possibly Ziva as well. Or at least harm, shame and whatever else. Would the Director of Mossad actually have his own daughter killed? Well he sent her to kill her own half brother...that explains enough. But it worried Ziva. How long could she keep this up? To keep this secret from her father. Surely he has other officers in the USA as well as abroad. He could just as easily have someone spy on her and report with a single phone all.

Gibbs, DiNozzo and McGee were at there desks this morning. The usual going through files, typing up reports and closing cases taking place. Tony was daydreaming about Ziva. He thought about her all the time. Sometimes in not so appropriate ways a usual, but of late and more and more he'd been thinking about the future and what it holds. He imagined them buying a house. A house full of pictures of him, Ziva, and their baby boy. Or girl. He wondered what it would be like to be chasing a hyper toddler around one of their apartments and knew that at both places there was bound to be some complaints. Especially during nights of crying fits as they, as inexperienced parents, would be taking forever in trying to figure it out. Though they hadn't discussed marriage just yet, Tony figured that their next step should be to look for a house. The more he thought about it the more he decided it was the direction he and Ziva should take. He just had to wait for her to arrive at work so he could run the idea by her. But he noticed the time and became concerned. "DiNozzo." Said Gibbs. "Yeah Boss?" Tony responded as he was brought out of his thoughts, giving full attention as the boss man took off his glasses. "Give Ziva a call and see why-". Rriiiiiiing...Riiiiiiiiing.' He was interrupted by his desk phone ringing, picking it up Gibbs answered. "Yeah, Gibbs." 'Shalom, Gibbs.' Came the weak reply and Gibbs responded. "Ziva? You don't sound so good." At this Tony's eyes widened just the slightest at the words, his breath almost hitching as he stood up, swallowing.

Not to go unnoticed by Gibbs as he heard Ziva speak to him. 'Gibbs I-Cough cough. I'm sorry, I-I know you need me but I cannot come in today. I think I have some kind of c-cold...cough cough cough!' The boss grimaced a tad at hearing the coughing fit she went into and then seeming to be trying to get her breath as she sniffled. "Don't worry about it Ziver. You concentrate on getting better okay. I'll send Ducky over." He could hear her shaking her head. 'No Gibbs. I do not want to get him sick if I am contagious. Cough cough! I'll be okay...Mmn! I just need some rest. Please don't bother..I'll be okay.' Before Gibbs could respond she hung up. "Let me guess she refused to see a doctor much less the Duckman?" He looked to DiNozzo, who was turning off his computer and putting on a jacket. Gibbs smirked and put his glasses back on. Yep...have fun." He said to his Senior Field Agent as Tony headed to the elevator. "Will do." McGee smiled a little as we watched Tony leave. You know despite his flaws he can be a pretty nice guy. So caring, so loyal...so an awesome tidbit to put in one of his future books. Or maybe even a side story about them two specifically. The Adventures of Agent Tommy and Lisa.

Ziva was lying on the couch in front of the tv with the remote on one side, a pile of tissues on the other. She coughed a couple times then swallowed, grimacing as she did so, her throat feeling as if it was cut on the inside, sore and irritated. She blew out a breath, a hand on her stomach as she rubbed it subconsciously. Knock knock knock. There was a dull thumping at the door and Ziva angled her head back towards it. She sighed and got up from the couch, her movements slow as she wrapped a blanket around herself, shivering. She reached the door and looked through the peephole. Ziva paused at seeing Tony's face on the other side. Surprised but at the same time not. She swallowed and unlocked the door. It opened with a little high pitched creak. "Hey." Came DiNozzo's gentle greeting. "Hello Tony." Ziva replied, wiping her nose as she stepped aside to let him in. "I take it you're here because I refused to see Ducky." Tony nodded and then as Ziva was making her way back to the couch she heard the rustling of bags. She turned to see her partner carrying in groceries. "Tony, what's all this? Cough cough!" She said, her face surprised. Tony grins as he set the bags on the countertop. "Just some stuff I thought you'd need." He said as Ziva came near. He smiled as he took out each item or couple items. "Cans of chicken noodle soup. Progresso is more better than Campbell's in my opinion." He set them down. "Lotion Kleenex, couple things of those. Some rice packs, airborne." Ziva shook her head slightly but when she opened her mouth to speak Tony didn't allow her to as he continued. "Ah, ah, ah. I also got some orange juice. Bananas to help with nausea, some grapefruits and other fruits. You like berries right?" He paused and they looked to each other. "You said that's how your diets been lately, fruits and salad. Healthy stuff." "I had 3 burritos last night." Ziva commented nasally as she whipped her nose. "Okaaay so now it's junk food. Well that's good, cause I got you something." He pulled out a small box of curly fries. Ziva's eyes lite up as she snatched it from his hands. "Oh my god Tony I love you!"

She sighed happily after taking a whiff...but it wasn't long before her face turned green and her skin paled. DiNozzo starred at her a moment, recognizing the expression. "Oh no." He mumbled before seconds later he was racing after her towards the bathroom. "Aaaauugghhllughhgh!" He held Ziva's hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach, her hands griping the edges of the bowl. She paused to try and get her breath, but the next inhale only caused her to throw up again. "Easy baby. It's okay." He said smoothly, his hand on her back as she then went into a coughing fit afterwards. Once she was able to catch her breath, Ziva had a light sheen of sweat on her face and neck as her body had become hot. But Tony noticed something after he gave her a cloth and she wiped her mouth. "You're shivering." Ziva looked to him. "I'm cold Tony. And my body aches, not just from the pregnancy." She grunted as he helped her to her feet. She sniffled as then they exited the bathroom, DiNozzo following her to the couch and she sat down on it, her hand on her belly, then she laid down on her side, closing her eyes a moment in fatigue. Tony went to put a hand on her forehead and was alert immediately, feeling heat before he even touched her skin. "Ziva, give me the blanket. You shouldn't be covered up." Ziva frowned as she clung onto it. "Tony I'm freezing...My blanket." She pouted. But her lover looked to her. "Zi, you're burning up. That means you got a fever, not a cold..Well the cold could be with it but that's not the point." He caresses her face, his thumb rubbing her shiny forehead as she shivered, curling in on herself when he finally got it off. "Tony I'm c-cold." DiNozzo locked his lips. "I know baby but you have to keep cool." He thought quickly as he stood up and looked about. "Hmm. I'm gonna look online and see what's the best treatment for pregnant women with fevers." Ziva whipped her nose again. "Wouldn't it be easier just to call the doctor or Ducky?" Tony paused and turned back to face her. "I could but you just insisted on not seeing one much less Ducky." Ziva shrugged. "I changed my m-mind." She said before going into another coughing fit, her voice now sort of gravely and raspy. She looked down at her belly, feeling movement. "Baby doesn't like her Ima being sick." Tony had went and retrieved the laptop, setting it down on the coffee table and turning it on. He looked up at her at what she just said. "Her?...the baby's a girl?" A smile came to his face as he grinned wide. Ziva chuckled and shook her head. "No I do not know what the baby is yet. But when I picture it, I see a girl...with dark hair and a bright smile like mine." She said a little dreamily as the mother to be let her mind wander. She looked to him and blushes some, speaking softly. "Your light hair and a mixture of skin tone." Tony smiled. "My hair but darker and curly like yours. And she'd love movies." Ziva nodded as he came near. "And reading books." Tony took her hand in his, rubbing it with his thumb. "And ninja skills as well as my love for cars." He could just see their little girl in a toddler bed looking like a red Ferrari. He glanced at Ziva to see that she had an unamused expression. "Okay so the car won't work. But at least my love of movies, specially James Bond." Ziva laughed some but it was short lived as it caused her to cough some more. "Sorry." DiNozzo said as he held her hand in his, the other on her belly as he noticed how much it made her tired, the coughing exertions making it hard for her to breath and she just laid there on the couch, closing her eyes a long moment as if briefly asleep, her mouth open a little.

Ziva looked to Tony and then smiled as he held her hand, perspiration on her face and neck. She rubbed his with her thumb. "Tony?" She said, her voice quiet. "Yeah?" He asked, looking at her, caressing her forehead gently with his other hand. "I'm glad you're here." Tony smiled back. "Me too." He looked back to the laptop. "You just rest okay. I'm going to check online then I'm going to warm you up some of that soup, okay?" Ziva just closed her eyes and nodded, feeling a peace settle over her. "It feels complete when you're hear Tony." As she said this she moved his hand to her belly where the baby was, where their baby was. Tony smiled and leaned in and kissed her forehead, then turned back to the laptop. After a couple of minutes he found what he was looking for. "Okay well I found some things we can do here at home to help try and bring your fever down." He clicked the mouse. "Take lukewarm baths, a cold washcloth on your forehead, only have one layer of clothes and they have to be thin. Drink lots of fluids and get plenty of rest. Remember to take your prenatal vitamins and also you can take certain fever reducing medications like Tylenol. Also take vitamin C which can be found in orange juice." Ziva thinks after a moment. "Hm, a bath sounds good." Tony nods and has a hand of support on her as she moves and sits up. "Okay, let's see..it says here to not use cold water because it can cause shivering which increases the body temperature." Ziva nodded as they made their way back to the bathroom after he helped her up. "Luke warm water. Got it." She replied as they went. They had reached the bathroom and Tony got the water going, making sure it was the perfect temperature. While he did this Ziva had begun to undress. At first she was hesitant to become naked in front of him, but it's not like he hadn't seen it before. But his time she had a fat belly. But she continued anyway, sniffling as her nose was a little runny with the moisture now getting in the air and cold. Tony had closed the door. Ziva stood there awkwardly until the bath was filled. DiNozzo turned to her and stared a moment. Ziva looked downward, a hand on her belly, the other covering her chest, her legs together. "Go ahead and say it." She said self consciously. "I'm fat and ugly, especially with being sick." But Tony shook his head and stood in front of her, his hands going to her sides. "No you're not, you're beautiful." He said immediately. Ziva looked up at him and saw complete sincerity and truth in his eyes, realizing he meant it and she smiled. "Seriously, sweet-cheeks, pregnancy suits you."

Ziva gave a smile then stepped in the tub, easing herself down into the water and leaning back she sighed, closing her eyes. "Hhmmm." She breathed gently and leaned her head to the side as tiredness came over her. The way she acted Tony wouldn't be surprised if she even fell asleep, which was fine with him, she needs to rest. He'd let her stay in the water till her fingertips got all wrinkly. Ziva swallowed and opened her eyes to him. "You don't have to stay in here." Tony nodded. "I know." He sat right beside the tub, resting a hand over hers as it was on the edge of the tub. "But I'm not leaving you alone. Just relax and get better. Simple. Like our baby. Float and get fed, that is it." This caused Ziva to laugh and she smiled. But again it didn't last long and she began coughing. "Cough! Cough cough cough! Cough cough!" She had griped the edge of the bathtub and Tony had then removed it and held her small slender hand in his, squeezing it as she was now gripping his as she coughed, the water churning a bit. Once she was done she let out a breath, energy seeming to be spent and she leaned her head back but she shivered some. "It's okay Zi, I'm here." The pregnant mother swallowed after she calmed down and got her breath back, her voice raspy as she gazed at him, giving a weak smile. "Ani ohev ocha Tony." DiNozzo looked to her, smiling..then he got out his cell to google what he think she said, trying to spell it out. Ziva reached out her hand and gently pushed the phone down, causing him to look at her. "It means I love you." Tony stared at her and smiled warmly, his eyes gentle. He reached over and caressed her face. "Ti amo me angelo Ziva..so much" Ziva smiled and her eyes drifted closed. About almost an hour had passed when it was time to get out of the tub. Tony helped Ziva to stand carefully, the water dripping from her body into the tub and he handed her a towel and helped her to dry off with another. She was wringing out the ends of her hair when she felt it, where his hands were as he dried her inner thighs and she breathed in, glancing at him. He just looked back then continued down her legs slowly, all the way down to her feet then up the back of her legs, past her rear and up her back. He did it slowly, as if committing her body to memory, which he was already very familiar with considering the fruit of their love was inside Ziva, growing, developing into the beautiful baby they couldn't wait to meet and raise and teach and have fun with. He then went in front of her and as she was drying her arms and belly, his arms were higher, on her chest. It was part of her that could be done with quick and dry..but again he went slow, causing her to look at him quizzically but her eyes taking it all in, saying yes, showing that she enjoyed it as she gazed at him, breathing deeper but still calm. If she weren't sick and pregnant Ziva knew exactly where this would lead to, either the living room or the bedroom, perhaps he'd even take her from behind, or at least the foreplay would start there. But she shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. "Be careful Tony." She said to him. "You are aware that sometimes with pregnant women there's an increased..drive." DiNozzo smirked. "Maybe." Ziva scoffed and wiped her nose. "Oh maybe huh." She looked him up and down. "Well I wouldn't mind a little something," she saw his face lite up a little and the smooth hungry grin appear, but she became serious. "But I'm sick Tony. And I don't want you to catch it from me." Tony smirked wider, speaking in almost breathless whispers, smooth and sexy voices. "But, what if I want to catch it from you?" "Tony-". She put a hand on his chest. "No." DiNozzo looked to her but was still smiling as she wrapped one of the towels around herself. "Zi I wasn't really implying it. Just was having some fun." He caresses her face and she smiled, lifting her chin as she just leaned into him and then rested against him, her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head softly and brought his arms around her, just staying in this embrace for a couple minutes. Then they looked to each other after Tony noticed she made a sound of being cold and he took Ziva's hand in his. "Come on. You go put on some thin silky pjs and I'll start cooking up the soup for you. Okay sweet cheeks?" Ziva looked to him and nodded. "Ken, mon-petipoit."

To be continued...

 **I know it stinks to have a cliffy after so deep into this long chap but part two is coming up. Might not be as long but I'm thinking about some good conversation and more Tiva devotedness. What do you think the baby will be? Boy or Girl? Already know what I'm doing but thoughts and comments are appreciated on how you're liking the story and the journey it's taking. Questions? :D lol! Feel free to check out my other stories as well. Hope to write more multi chap as well as one shots of Tiva and Tivali. Thinking of a The33 one to do also. What are your thoughts on that? Just putting the missing Jessica Vega birth scene I had hoped to see in the film but didn't so I'm writing it. :) thoughts on that please. Like? Don't like? Talk to me.**


	9. Sick Day Part 2

**Read and review**

After a couple minutes Ziva had come back to the living room in her silk pjs and fuzzy slippers. She coughed a little as she came by Tony's side, his arm the only thing moving as he slowly stirs the soup he warmed up for her. Ziva furrowed her brow. "You're not having any?" Tony shook his head. "Nope. It's all just for you, so you can get better." He glanced at her and she looked to him a moment, swallowing then. He angled his head toward the table. "I got a bowl and spoon there for you. Have a seat, the soups just about done." Ziva nods and pats his shoulder before moving off leisurely to the table and took a seat, stretching out her legs and sighing. A couple seconds later DiNozzo came by and carefully poured the soup into the bowl. "For the lovely lady." He said, to which Ziva chuckled. "My compliments to the chief." The expectant mother said amusedly, her lips smiling and eyes a little brighter, which made Tony's admiration and love for Ziva only grow stronger. He sat down in the other seat and watched her while she ate, gently blowing and taking that first bite. Her eyes closed and she lifted her head back some. "Mmmm." DiNozzo grinned as Ziva looked to him. "Good huh?" Ziva nodded. "Yes. The broth is soothing in my throat." She slowly ate more. After a couple minutes Tony broke the silence. "When I was at work waiting for you earlier..I was thinking...about you, me..us and the baby." Ziva looked up at him with interest but at the same time unsure of what he was going to say as she chewed her bite of food. "I was just thinking about when the baby gets here, an apartment is okay for a little while but..with us going to inexperienced parents and all, with a newborn and then eventually a toddler," Tony watched her then continued. "You know, the terrible twos and threes." He said in explanation, to which Ziva nodded, taking more bites of soup as it gradually cools.

"So I was thinking..now don't freak out." He said nervously, to which Ziva half rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Will you just tell me?" She asked, her hormones making her behavior and moods change in split seconds. Well she was already like that to a point but pregnancy only amplified it. "I was thinking, that..we should get a house." He blurted out and closed his eyes in a cringe, unsure if she will accept it or hit him saying he was nuts. But all that followed was silence until her soft voice spoke. "You, want us to, move in together? As in buy a house to live in." As Ziva spoke Tony's eyes opened and his breathing came more easier and not as on edge. He nodded then, sitting more forward as he relaxed his body some, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Yeah...that's what I was thinking the, the next step would be..if that's okay with you and you're comfortable with it." He said conversationally but in a gentle tone as Ziva listens to his words and considers. After a few moments she spoke, absentmindedly resting her hand on her belly, gently rubbing it lightly as she leaned back in the chair. "Well..I feel it would make things easier and, definitely better for the future." She gave her opinion, to which Tony was grateful she didn't freak out on him. Ziva chuckled exasperatedly. "And here I thought you were going to propose. Just because of the baby, I mean." She quickly added. But her joking was stopped as she saw his expression, and she knew her words had hurt him as she saw the look in his eyes. Silence followed before she spoke again. "You, weren't going to ask me to marry you?" Tony licked his after a long pause, leaning forward. "I'll admit, Zi, that it was the plan. In my mind anyway." "Since you found out I was pregnant with your child, that's why you're contemplating marriage." It was more of a statement than a question as she scrutinized him, his motives, feelings. Her feelings for him were there and had grown stronger as the time they spent together went on..but did he know what he was asking? Was he just rushing into it because of the baby?...but that was far from the truth as it could get when his answer came to her through his lips. "Ziva..I want to marry you because I love you, and you love me."

He rose from his seat and offered his hand, Ziva reaching out and taking it in stride, no hesitation, a sign of trust. He lead her to the living room area and they stood there in the middle of it, and he held both of her slender hands in his big ones, facing each other, bright green eyes gazing longingly and with devotion and hope in his expression. Ziva stared back just as trustingly and she knew that in this very moment that..it happened. They had become one once again. They inched closer, her hands going up around his neck, his going to her sides, the baby between them in Ziva's abdomen, growing and getting stronger. "Zi, baby or no baby, from the start it's always been my intention to marry you. Yes this isn't what we planned and a baby, it changes everything, speeds things up and turned our lives upside down." Ziva actually chuckled a little, the corners of her mouth curling up into a smile as she tried to stifle a cough that fought to come out...to which she ended up failing and she turned her head to the side and leaned away from her lover and let a couple coughs go through her, her hands gripping his as Tony never let go, waiting patiently until she looked back to him, taking a calming breath so she could breath more easily. Ziva stared into his eyes. "I love you Ziva, with all my heart. And I'll love our baby too just as much. Am I ready to be a father? No. In fact I'm scared..but I'm going to be our baby's daddy, and I'm never going to leave you both. I'm always going to be there to support you, to protect you to love you, anything you want from me..it's yours." Ziva had tears coming from her eyes as he spoke to her with such passion and meaning, longing...and she took his hands in his and smiled brightly, nodding to him. "I will."

Tony blinked a moment as he looked at her. "You will?" Ziva sniffled and nodded once more. "Yes Tony...I will marry you." DiNozzos breath caught and a huge smile appeared on his face. Suddenly overcome with joy he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, Ziva surprised by it as she helped and wrapped her arms around him for dear life, laughing as he then carefully set her down. "I love you, so much." He said as he was grinning from ear to ear, holding her hands in his. "Oh, wait. Do you think we should tell the team?" Ziva made a sheepish face. "Uhh, maybe we should, put a needle in that." She said slightly nodding. "It's actually pin." He corrected her, to which Ziva shrugged as she made a face, her hands going to her belly. "Same difference...Oo." Her breath hitches and she smiles, taking his hands and placing them on her belly. Tony's soon smiling. "You feel that?" The father to be nods and he gets down onto his knees. "Yes I do. Hey baby..you happy for your mom and dad getting together?" He asked her stomach, to which Ziva smiled warmly. She rests a hand on his shoulder, getting his attention and he looks up to her. "I do have one condition...that we get married after the baby is born."

Tony swallowed as he watched her, then nodded. "That's completely fine with me, sweet cheeks." Ziva smirked and ran her fingers through his hair as he had leaned his head against her stomach gently, his hand touching her thigh. She sighs a little and then leans her head sideways and coughs more, her eyes tired. She swallowed as she them looked to him, his eyes showing concern and worry. "Maybe you should go to bed." He suggested quietly, rising to his feet. Ziva thought about it, then nodded. "It's interesting that despite the nice bath and warm soup, I do feel tired." Tony took her hand in his as he began leading Ziva to her bedroom. "Oh the trials of pregnancy. Plus you're sick." Ziva sniffled. "I wish I wasn't...oohh." She moaned with closed eyes as she sat on the bed then laid down on it. She automatically reached for the covers to get warm but Tony stopped her, his eyes saying no, to which Ziva understood because of her fever. Her right hand went to her belly as she looked down at it, her eyes worrisome. "I hope she's okay." "She is honey." Tony automatically soothed her fear, just his nearness a comfort. Ziva looked up at him when he said 'honey', a smile coming to her lips. She looked at her left hand, knowing soon after their baby was born, that there would be a ring there, a wedding ring, a symbol of promise and forever devotion and trust and commitment to one another.

 **How many days does it take to write chapters and update stories?...forever it seems. Hope this was worth the wait.**


	10. Stay Home Next Time

Ziva was now 6 months pregnant, 24 weeks along. She was starting to feel the pregnancy, getting back aches, leg cramps, and also becoming self conscious of her forming stretch marks. Thankfully those were only on her legs and a little on her stomach as the skin continued to extend with her growing baby. Tony was still looking for a house and a few came to mind as he and Ziva had searched the web. Next month is when they will be talking to their real estate agent to take a look at the three houses they selected to view. Tony prayed for good weather, might help lighten the day. And on top of that they have a wedding to plan. Of course it wouldn't be until after the baby was born but the sooner they were prepared the better. As DiNozzo was looking at the houses again on his laptop, he glanced at Ziva, and a smile came to his lips as he spied what was on her laptop. One page had wedding dresses, the other was cribs, baby cribs. He wondered how he would be as a father, but he knew with Ziva by his side they could do anything. How hard could it be? They were terrified to be honest. But they would do it. Not doing so wasn't an option.

And they both loved challenges...right? Becoming a patent is definitely a challenge. They just hoped that they passed. Might not be with flying colors but they were going to work together no matter what. Ziva caught him staring at her and they both smiled to each other, that familiar heat between them, the light back in their eyes, love in their hearts. Tony's cell rang at that moment, turning the couples attention away from each other. "It's Gibbs." Said Tony and Ziva nodded. "You better answer it." Tony smirked at her and proceeded. "Yeah, this is Tony...Uh-huh..okay..yeah I'll be there in 10..yep, bye." He hung up and stretched from the chair he was in. "Mmmh...we got a murder case. Gibbs wants me to meet him at the crime scene." Ziva nodded then stood up, walking over from the kitchen to the couch. Tony furrowed his brow as he also got up, following her. "Uh, what are you doing?" He questioned. Ziva sat down on the couch and was putting on her shoes. "I'm getting ready to go." Tony shook his head and scratched the back of it. "Uh, Gibbs just..he just wants me." At his pausing Ziva stared up at him. "What?" "He said for you to stay home-". At his words Ziva rose to her feet after getting on her shoes and glared daggers at him, then proceeded to head towards the bathroom, not saying a word. Tony let out a breath. 'I'm going to get smacked for sure.'

The crime scene was taped off as DiNozzo and Ziva got out of the car, all dressed in their gear. Gibbs sighed at seeing Ziva but then smirked. He knew she wouldn't stay at home as he watched Tony put on his backpack and while Ziva attempted to do the same, almost loosing her balance, he nodded to himself as he saw Tony take Zivas and carry it for her as they then proceeded to come over. Going under the yellow perimeter line the boss man out on his serious face again. "I thought I told you to tell her to stay home." He informed Tony as the Senior Field Agent approached. Tony swallowed knowing a head slap would soon come to him. "I tried to tell her that but she wouldn't listen." "I am of no use at home Gibbs." Ziva commented as she went passed. She wasn't exactly waddling yet but her legs moved was a tad wider as she went, just the tiniest bit of sway. Tony noticed as she went, wondering what it would look like when she was at a full 9 months pregnant with a big belly and feeling uncomfortable. "We have a long way to go." He murmured to himself. Gibbs looked to him. "Not that long DiNozzo..only three more months." Tony glanced at his boss as they walked towards where the body lay. "Truth be told, I'm terrified about becoming a dad..I don't think I'll be ready when the time comes." Gibbs nodded. "No one's ever really ready to be a parent. You can prepare and do research and talk to others with experience, but most of the time you just take it day by day, hour by hour, moment by moment." Tony stopped and Gibbs did too. "I've never heard you talk like that Boss." Gibbs smirked. "Did it help?" "Yeah." The boss man nodded and Tony set about working and processing the scene.

Afterwards they went back to headquarters. Ziva was sitting at her desk eating some Mack-N-Cheese when Gibbs came in. "DiNozzo, check out one of the suspects. See if he's got an alibi." The agent nodded and proceeded to get ready as he holsters his weapon on the shoulder strap. "On it boss." Ziva looked to Gibbs, quickly swallowing her food. "What about me?" "You're gonna cross reference facial recognition from security cameras and call the spouse, see if she can give any more information that might help." Ziva looked to him. "Desk work? Why can't I go with Tony?" McGee looked between Ziva, Gibbs and Tony as he sat and typed, staying out of it. Gibbs looked to the pregnant woman. "Ziva you're staying here." But said pregnant woman wasn't having it. "I am quite capable of handling a questioning suspect and if he rabbits we shall pursue." "Not I your condition." "Gibbs..I am fine..why don't you worry yourself about more important things..like my father." Gibbs looked to her and sighed. "You don't think I've been doing that?..since this happened that's been my top priority..Ziver...I know you feel I'm restrictive and telling you what you can and can't do. But it's not just you that we have to consider..your abilities are not what's in question here. It's the safety of you and the baby." Ziva had to hold her tongue, so stubborn. But when she spoke it was calm though the disappointment was evident, her hands going to her belly when the boss talked of the unborn child. "I know, Gibbs..I'm sorry..it's just, this is all new to me. I don't know how I'm supposed to react. I will protect my baby at all costs Gibbs..and I will try to heed your words. I know it is because you care even if you are being firm with me." Gibbs smirked. "Oh, you haven't seen how firm I can be yet." Ziva looked to him a moment, her head tilted to the side, a small smile on her lips until Gibbs smirked and kissed her forehead. "Go on." He moved his chin in the signature upwards nod and with a bigger smile Ziva hugged Gibbs then went and followed Tony to the elevator and they boarded the car, the silver doors closing and the bell dinging.

2 and 1/2 hours later Tony and Ziva came back into headquarters. There was struggling and yelling going on. "Come on man get off me! I didn't do it!" His hands were behind his back in handcuffs, and Ziva was the one handling him as he struggled to break free of the pregnant woman's grasp. "We found you in the process trying to get rid of the murder weapon. I don't think it was exactly nothing." Tony said to their prisoner. Ziva smirked as she added. "You can keep kicking and screaming all you want. It is not going to work." The man looked back at Ziva. "Kicking and screaming huh..well how about this?!" Without warning their prisoner kicked at the pregnant woman's legs and spun around, shoving her backwards. "Oof!" Ziva lost her balance, her hands wrapping around her belly to protect her baby and she began to fall, but thankfully Tony was right behind her as he caught her, his hands making it just in time under her arms and he held his partner up best he could with her extra weight. Ziva still ended up near the floor but thankfully she didn't hurt herself. McGee was right there as well as Gibbs and they shoved the murderor against the wall until security came and took the arrested away. Tony was looking Ziva over. "Ziva are you okay? Please tell me you're alright." Ziva swallowed and breathed. "I'm fine Tony. You don't have to worry about me." Tony tightened his jaw. "Not worry about you? Honey all I do is worry about you and the baby. You're my entire world." He spoke so true to her as he helped her up, Gibbs taking one hand and Tony the other arm and his other hand on her back. "Let's take her down to Duck." Ziva looked to the older agent but wasn't allowed to speak. "We're not taking any chances...do you see now why I wanted you to stay home?" When he said this last bit they were in the elevator. It was in this moment that Ziva had realized even more the damage that could have been done. This brought tears to her eyes as she recognized the error of her ways. 'What kind of person am I?' Some would question if she even cared. Why go into work where anything could happen? Shoved like she just was, shot at, explosions, poison, beaten up. But she did care, so much. The thought now of something happening to their baby..she couldn't even finish it as she began letting it out and Gibbs enveloped her into a hug. "Shhh, it's alright." Ziva shook her head. "No..no it's not Gibbs..I should have listened...what kind of future mother am I to do what I did?"

Tony took a breath and rested a hand on her back. "Ziva don't do this to yourself..we all make mistakes. We just need to learn from them." Ziva stared at him and then nodded, turning and going into his arms. "I'm sorry Tony..I'm so sorry." DiNozzo took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright Zi...you're alright and the baby is too." The weeping mother to be nodded. As if to reassure her, there was a kick to Zivas stomach. "Oh." Ziva looked down and smiled at her belly. "Hello baby. You had me so worried. I had me so worried." She sniffled. "I promise to do better next time." After a few moments they were in Autopsy and Ducky had Ziva rest on one of his tables. "I'm sorry it's not exactly comfortable my dear." Ziva shook her head. "It's alright Ducky." She said as he examined her belly, gently pressing on it with his gloved hands. Tony stood next to her, his coat as a pillow under her head. "You okay?" He asked in a gentle Tony and Ziva nodded as she looked up to him, her smile bright and warm. She looked to Ducky. "I'm surprised you have experience in this type of thing Dr. Mallard." The older man chuckled. "Well it's not much but by the way you are right now and not feeling anything from your little one other than the normal movement, I suggest that you're both fine. But I would advise you that it is in our best interests that you remain home from now on. And keep your stress levels down, make sure your staying hydrated, etc." Ziva nodded and Tony helped her to sit up and gently used his strong arms to lift her off the table. Ziva looked up at him with a relieved sigh and smiled at him. "Well well, look who's been working out." She commented and DiNozzo smiled back as Gibbs and Ducky looked on. "Well, I had a good motivator." Ziva chuckled then looked down as he baby began kicking again. After a few moments Ziva speaks. "I'm hungry." The group laugh and then leave Autopsy and head back up to the Squad-Room. Gibbs looked to Ziva as she and Tony got ready to go. "Ziver,". She looked to him and he smirked. "Stay home next time?" They both exchanged glanced and the pregnant agent nodded. "Of course. No more Galla...Frolicky..." "Gallivanting." Tony said and Ziva repeated, nodding to herself and Gibbs. "Gallivanting, yes. Toda Tony." She thanked her lover and they entered the elevator as the silver doors closed. Ding

 **I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I repeat that sentence a lot. Lol! Send me a review if you would be so kind. Thank you bunches. Been up and down some with my Cote withdrawal emotions. I just have to get better. Hope you're enjoying this story. Tell me what you think so far, likes and favorite moments, what you honk will happen.**


	11. House Hunting and Moving Satisfaction

**An: Warning, does contain explicit Tiva smut at the end of the chapter, don't like, don't read. You have been warned.**

Another month had passed. Ziva had reached 7 months and her back aches and leg cramps made her feel miserable at the end of the day. And she still had two more months to go. At twenty eight weeks she was now just beginning  
the third and final trimester. The doctor told her that she could be experiencing the following: Sleeping problems, shortness of breath, aches and pains, Braxton hicks contractions, and leaky breasts. So far the baby was doing great. It  
was around 14 inches long and weighed about 2 pounds and is around the size of an eggplant. The lungs are fully mature and also the baby has gotten a little fatter. Ziva would always feel kicking and movement when she was trying to sleep  
and rest. She tried not to mind it but once in a while she wished the baby and her would get on the same sleeping schedule so the first time mother could rest more easily and still not wake up tired. Tony helped where he could, giving  
her back rubs and such, he even made sure to get some fruit and such to add to Zivas diet. The baby seemed to love orange juice. Whenever Ziva would drink it the unborn baby would start kicking away with energy, making its mother laugh  
and giggle. She was sitting on the couch in the living room folding up baby clothes, pausing once in a while as she stared at them, imagining what the baby would look like wearing the onesies and other little outfits. Tony came from the  
bedroom and smiled as he saw her. "You ready?" He asked when he came near, planting a kiss on her cheek. Ziva smirked. "In a minute. I have to get these clothes folded." Tony looked to her. "I'll finish up. You  
go get ready." Ziva glanced at him as he began getting the tiny little clothes and began folding them. She watched as he took his time. "Nicely done." Tony smirked. "Laundry is at least one of the things mom taught me."  
Ziva patted her lovers shoulder and then got up from her seat. It was awkward with her belly but she was definitely at the waddling stage now. Her baby wasn't by no means huge but with Ziva having a, though strong but small frame,  
she just decided to start on the waddle.

She went into the bathroom and began putting her hair up, then brushed her teeth and also put on make up. Ziva came then into the living room and she and Tony went outside. "So your real estate agent had found some houses for  
us to look at?" DiNozzo nodded as they got in the car and buckled up. "Yeah. There are about 4 houses to look at but I know that 2 of them are on the market for a good price and both are more ideal to what we're looking for in terms  
of, you know, location and build, enough room for a family." Ziva nodded as they started down the road. It wasn't 3 minutes and she reached down into her purse and pulled out a banana and a sandwich bag to put the peal in when she was  
finished. "Potassium." Tony commented as he drove, Ziva nodded as she took another bite. "Mhm." She smiles with the food in her mouth. "Mmn, so where meeting him at the first house?" Tony nodded. "Yep." Another  
hour and they were at the first house. Tony didn't want anything too fancy but he knew no matter what they got he and Ziva would turn it into a home. He parked the car and then helped Ziva get out as she held onto his hand and her  
other hand on her belly. They meet Tony's real estate agent and he greeted Tony with a handshake. "Hey Tony, Ziva." DiNozzo smiled as he wrapped an arm around his future brides shoulder. "Morning Derrick. How are you?" Derrick  
smiled. "Doing good. So, let's go look at some houses. Follow me. This one is still on the market as on sale and I believe it would be perfect. It's closer to headquarters and had a great backyard for all kinds of stuff like grilling,  
hanging out, kids playing on a swing-set if you decide to get one." The couple nodded as Derrick opened the door. "And here we are. The dining area and living room are connected in one large area as you can see, only difference is  
there's tile by the dining table and nice chairs. Ziva nodded as she looked about. "It's a good space, and I like the beige carpet." Tony nodded. "Yeah it's nice." Derrick continued. "Well this way down the hall  
we have the main bedroom at the end, on the way we have a closet on the right, another bedroom on the left, and a bathroom on the right." He explained as he went, the couple following. The closet was nice, so was the bedroom. The  
bathroom, too small and the plumbing also needed repairs. Not that they didn't have the money to do the job but it just wasn't exactly what they were looking for. Plus there were cracks in the roof and when Ziva was told there were bats  
that rousted in the neighbors tree next door, she moved as fast as her legs could carry her at least at a walking pace. Tony followed. "That's a no." He commented to his friend, who squinted with a sheepish look. "Sorry man.  
Maybe the next one."

And so to the next one they went. Location was good, an even bigger backyard and there were no repairs that would be needed and it had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms all on one level. Tony looked to Ziva and she looked to him. "Well  
it's really nice." DiNozzo nodded at her comment. "Yeah. I'm already imagining one of the bedrooms as a nursery." Ziva looked to him. "Are you serious?" DiNozzo glanced at her. "Yeah?..uh...why?" Ziva  
smiled. "I had the same thought." Tony smiled wider and he hugged his love, giving a gentle squeeze. Ziva giggled and looked down at her belly. "Well what do you think little one? Do you think the is the one? It's  
got a great living room and kitchen to cook in." Tony nodded as he added. "Yeah and it's got an even bigger backyard to play in. So squirt. What do you think?" He placed his hands on Zivas belly. The parents exchanged  
glances until movement actually came in the form of kicking. "Ah..I say that is a yes." Ziva said smiling, her face glowing as warmth spread through her heart. Despite the fear she still had about becoming a mother, now that they  
had decided to get married and get a house together, helped her to feel more secure and sure of her future, the baby's future. Tony turned to Derrick and shook his hand. "We'll take it." The agent nodded his approval. "Congratulations."  
He awkwardly glanced at Zivas belly. "Thanks for the help." The mother to be chuckled and then leaned back some as her hands rubbed her stomach. "Ooo." Tony looked to her. "You okay?" Ziva nodded. "Ken.  
The baby is just moving about..I think it's..a, a summersault." She shook her head incredulously. "It's hard to believe I'm this far along and I feel like I'm still trying to get used to her moving around." Derrick nodded.  
"It's a girl? Congratulations. I mean, either way." Ziva smiled and looked down at her belly. "Hmm. Oh, no, we, we decided we want to be surprised..but whenever I picture the baby I see a girl." Derrick inclined his head.  
"Well, there we are then. Just take a couple of days to get the paperwork and the key, but within the week, this house will be yours. Good luck you two." The couple nodded and embraced each other as they parted and got into  
their car, buckling up. "I believe we made the right choice." Said Ziva and Tony nodded. "Oh yeah. I'm so glad we got it." He looked to her as he started backing out. "So do you think we can recruit the team into  
helping us move?" Ziva smiled. "Oh I'm sure they'd be fine with it. When we get home I'll start getting boxes ready and would you mind ordering a pizza?" Tony shook his head as he got back on the road. "Sure. But  
let me know if you need me to lift something." Ziva looked to him. "Honey, I'll be fine. Don't worry." Tony glanced at her. "You know me. I'll always worry about you...I love you Ziva." He brunette smiled.  
"I love you too Tony. So much." In 2 hours they made it back home. Ziva sighed as she got out, not to go unnoticed by Tony. "You okay?" Ziva nodded. "Just tired. And I feel hot." She said as she  
wiped her forehead. She noticed Tony's glance. "I'm not sick. I think it's just one of the effects of pregnancy." Ziva said, grunting a little as she rubbed her sore back. "I know we were not out that long, but I feel like  
I could sleep for a week." DiNozzo chuckled as he went to the door and opened it for her. "Well you can take a nap if you want. It's good to stay off your feet. I'll wait until you wake up and then make the call." Ziva  
smiled as they went into the apartment complex and they made their way to their place. Tony opened the door for Ziva and she set down her purse and then went and sat on the couch. Tony could tell she was just tired. He wondered how  
she was going to be in 2 more months, definitely miserable. But she was a trooper. He watched as Ziva grunted when she pulled each leg up closer to her one at a time when she reached over her belly to take off her shoes. "This activity  
should not be a struggle." She commented and Tony came over. "Here, let me get it." Ziva huffed and just leaned back, reaching behind her neck and lifting up her hair. "It's hot in here. Either that or it's a hot flash." Tony  
shrugged. "Could be." He finished taking off her shoes and then began massaging Zivas feet, which brought a smile to her lips and Ziva closed her eyes as she leaned back her head, letting out a subtle moan. "Mmmm...oh yeah." Tony  
smiled and continued his massage as he noticed she breathed more easily and relaxed. "Mmm..if you keep doing this I'm likely going to fall asleep here on the couch." Tony chuckled. "And then I'll never be able to move you. Plus  
you'll get a sore back and we can't have that." Ziva nodded and swallowed, lifting up her head. "You're right. I guess I shall go to bed then." DiNozzo nodded and helped his future bride to her feet and they slowly walked to the  
bedroom and Ziva got into bed and was out almost as soon as her head rested on the pillow.

A week later and it was moving day. The NCIS was there to help with the move and while the men did most of the heavy lifting, Ziva would stand and point to where she thought it should go. And that included the nursery. She  
wanted it to be perfect. They didn't know what they were having so they chose a soft cream color that was gender neutral and it made the room inviting, ready to be lived in by the new life the mother was carrying. "Where do you want the  
couch?" McGee asked as he and Tony finally got it into the house and Ziva pointed. "On the wall right here next to the small table with the lamp, make sure it's centered in front of the window so we can look outside at the birds. Tony  
glanced at her as the men began to make their way towards the spot Ziva suggested. "Uh, you mean the ones in the trees?" Ziva shook her head. "No. Well, yes but I thought maybe we could get some birdhouse and a birdbath, also  
a couple bird feeders." She paused as Tony looked to her after he and McGee set down the couch. "Is it too much? If it is we don't have to." The mother to be explained and Tony shook his head. "No no, it's fine. Let's  
just get moved in first and get used to the house." Ziva smirked and went near him, taking his hands in hers and placing it on the sides of her belly so he could feel the baby moving. Both parents were smiling and McGee stepped around  
them carefully so as to not ruin the moment. Gibbs was in the kitchen and had been going throughout the house, checking wiring and pluming, looking at the building and woodwork to see if anything needed to be done. Abby came through the  
door and set down her couple of boxes and smiled at the couple. "Aaaawwe you're so cute together." She pulled out a camera from her pocket and brought it to her face. "Don't move. Say cheese." Click went the camera. "Beautiful...oh  
and I ordered a couple of pizzas and breadsticks. They said it would take 20 minutes." Tony nodded. "That's fine." He turned his attention back to Zuva and she leaned up and kissed his lips. This motion causing Abby  
to take another picture. The couple heard the click but they didn't care who saw and who didn't. They were comfortable and content being with each other. When they pulled apart Ziva then went to the nursery, motioning for Abby to  
follow and the two ladies went about and began inbox in some of the items for the baby as it was pretty much set up with everything they thought was needed. A crib, changing station, dresser for clothes, basket of toys-fluffy ones, and a file  
cabinet shaped piece of furniture made out of wood with drawers in it. Those drawers would hold fresh diapers, baby powder, wipes, baby lotion, for now he baby monitors until they would be needed and they got a couple packs of batteries too,  
as well as extra things for the bed for when it would need to be cleaned. There was a bay window that faced the backyard. Ziva was glad for the room choice because it had perfect enough room so it could be changed for when their little  
one reached he toddler stage and started to grow and mature...eventually. Also it was the door that was closest to their bedroom. At the end of the hallway it was their bedroom, which had a bathroom that was added on by the former owners.  
It wasn't too fancy but nice. Then there was the nursery, then the closet on the same side of the hall. On the other side was another bedroom and then the bathroom which was closest to the living room.

Abby unpacked the boxes and Ziva put the items away, making sure the clothes were neatly folded and put into the dresser. "I bet your excited for the baby to get here." The goth told her friend and the pregnant woman nodded after  
closing the drawer. "Yes I am. A little scared to be honest but still I can't wait to hold her, or him, when he or she is born." Abby smiled and opened up the other box which had more clothes and some toys. She would hand Ziva  
the items and the mother would put them away. Tony, McGee and Palmer were bringing in more furniture. A couple more chairs as well as the tvs. DiNozzos flatscreen would be in the living room, Zivas was placed in their bedroom on  
top of their dresser, which was the perfect height for when laying on the bed. Boxes and totes were brought in and as the guys and Abby were setting up stuff, Ziva went about and got everyone cold glasses of water. They were working hard  
and she wanted to be able to contribute somehow, even if that was in the small task of keeping everyone hydrated on this warm but sunny day. The living room and most of the bedrooms were all set. McGee and Gibbs were bringing in Tony's  
smaller bed from his apartment to go into one of the bedrooms. It would fit nice in there, along with a dresser and small drawer with a lamp on top. Ziva had gotten out the vacuum cleaner and went about the living room and the hallway.  
She cleaned off the counters, put away pots and pans. Ducky and Breena arrived with food to into the pantry and fridge. Soon the pizza arrived and they all paused to take a break. Except Ziva. She ate while she worked.  
Sweeping, dusting, she was about to move the chairs from the table so she could have access under it whiles sweeping but Gibbs saw what she was doing and came over. "Ziva." The pregnant woman paused to look at her father figure "Here,  
let me have the broom." Ziva made an irritated face and shook her head. "Gibbs I'm fine. A little sweeping is it going to hurt me." Gibbs shifted his feet. "No but you're back and feet might not appreciate it later on  
tonight." Ziva squinted her eyes at him, almost smirking. "Are you speaking from personal experience?" Gibbs locked his bottom lip, cocking his head to he side, knowing she was talking of when he was with his wife Shannon when she  
was pregnant with Kelly. "Go. Get off your feet or I'll have DiNozzo strap you to the chair." Tony looked up with a bite of pizza in his mouth, a long line of cheese stretching from his lips to the pizza he had in his hand. "What?"  
Ziva shook her head as she came over, taking a seat next to him on their couch. "Nothing my love. Just eat your food." She reached over and wiped his chin with her napkin as it has sauce on it. "I was saving it for later."  
Tony said after swallowing, both lovers exchanging glances and Ziva blushed as inappropriate pleasurable thoughts came to her head.

After a couple more hours and the house was looking more like a home. There was still a few boxes of clothes and other personal items to unpack but it was the end of a long day and Tony insisted they could finish up. "Thanks you  
guys a bunch for helping us out. You were great." Ziva nodded at her partners words. "We cannot thank you enough." She said as she and Abby hugged. Gibbs came over and hugged them both. "Anytime Ziver. Now  
you get lots of rest." Ziva nodded and after more goodbyes the team left, leaving the couple alone. Ziva went next to her husband, leaning into his side as he wrapped his arms around her and then up onto her shoulders, kissing the  
top of her head. "Well, we did it. We're in our new home." Ziva smiled as they gently began to sway back and forth as they held each other. She then turned herself around and put her hands up around his neck while his were  
lower on her hips, her belly touching his torso. Tony waggled his eyebrows. "May I have this dance?" Ziva smiled and nodded, leaning in, answering with a soft kiss. Tony grinned at Ziva as they moved back and forth slowly,  
shifting their feet and going in a circle. Tony looked deeper into Zivas eyes and she noticed how they darkened, and the way Tony pulled her closer. She swallowed and her lips parted a little, chuckling. "Someone's getting excited."  
She said in a soft tone. Tony grinned. "It's because I'm in such close proximity to the most beautiful woman in the world. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen before my eyes. And I'm so grateful have her in my life."  
Ziva smiled and leaned into him, and when they touched she realized her need for him as she was feeling the urge. She leaned up and kissed him full on the lips, their kisses making sounds as they took in each other's scent and Tony's hands  
began roaming Ziva's body, slowly making their way up her back and bringing her into his arms and gently rolling his hips towards her. Of course this caused a reaction and Ziva's eyes closed and moaned in response. She breathed deeper  
and then, after a pause went in for more, kissing more passionately and she rubbed her hands up and down her sides, moaning when he reached down and gently squeezed her ass cheek. "Mmmnn." Tony looked to her, murmuring through his breathing  
as his body became warmer, breathing deeper as his erection started in his pants. "You know..we do have...a bed." He said between kisses. Ziva opened her eyes and looked to him, nodding and she took his hand in hers, leading the  
way.

Once they reached the bedroom of their new home, Tony paused and closed the door behind him and then turned to Ziva. She was standing before him and then she moved slowly towards the bed, sat down, and began undressing herself, easily  
taking off her top. She then looked to him and a coy smile crossed her features. "Care to help me undress my love?" Tony didn't need to be asked twice. Just the thought of Ziva naked was enough to send sensations to his groin  
and his manly self grew a little more, he felt himself becoming hard as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, noticing her swollen breasts and he began lavishing them. Ziva moaned as she felt his tongue and her hands started unbuttoning  
his shirt, exposing the skin and rubbing hi chest. "Mmmmnn baby." She breathed and closed her eyes when Tony went from her chest up to her neck, letting out a low moan as he pulled her to him as Tony gently sucked and nibbled. Ziva  
ran her fingers through his hair and Tony paused momentarily to pull back and take off his top completely and then unbuttoned his pants and took them off, stepping out of them and just stood there, surveying this beautiful sexy sight before he remembered  
his task and began to move his hands lower on her body. Ziva breathed and licked her lips, giving a soft moan when her lover reached underneath and she lifted up her hips so he could remove her pants and panties, tossing them aside. When  
he moved forward Ziva boldly reached for her lover. Her need for him mounting. She was sure she was wet for him, already feeling her arousel come to her clit and become sensitive. Tony kissed her and then he gently began to massage  
her. Ziva moved her hips towards him in response, moaning and her eyes closed. "You're so wet." He commented as he moved his fingers between her folds, brushing across the most sensitive area from time to time, hearing a gasp from  
her. Tony became hard and aroused at hearing her moaning with his teasing to her wet center and Ziva began rolling her hips in time with his hand between her legs as she widened them. She leaned back now more on the bed and adjusted herself  
so she was comfortable, partially sitting up against the pillows to support her back. Her belly was a bit of an obstacle as with the weight it was a little harder to flex her spine and tilt her hips, but still she enjoyed the bliss as her eyes  
were closed and mouth open, gasping and moaning loudly as Tony continued to tease her. DiNozzo looked to her and even though around 7 months pregnant she still was as beautiful and sexy as ever, if not more so. "Mmmn! Tony..I want..to  
feel you." Ziva asked of him in gasps as he knew his fingers were working her up, Ziva's need almost unbearable. Her want and desire for all of him was strong. Tony continued to rub her clit before he inserted one finger, then another  
and began rubbing and twisting in circles, her folds perfect and with the way she was moaning it was so hard for him as he resisted the urge to just push his manhood into her and begin quickly thrusting away like a wild man. That will come later.  
Hearing his lover moan was making it difficult for Tony as he felt his manly self becoming harder and grow longer, the head of his length coming through his boxers as the instinct urged him to mate. The driving force that goes after the  
release. And a strong urge it was. Every moan and gasp, her movement was clearly speaking of want and boy was it a battle. Ziva writhed beneath him, griping the sheets, heart beating faster, breathing quicker and uneven as Tony caused  
her to moan loudly. She reaches forward and grips the hair on his head. "Tony..I want you..now...inside me..Ugh mmn! Aughh Mmmn!" DiNozzo was sweating as his heart pounded in his chest, blood racing through his veins as he decided  
to finally heed her calling. He pulled back and removed his fingers from inside her, seeing her breathing momentarily become regular as he then stood from leaning on the bed and bent down, taking off his boxers and stepping out of them.

He reached his hand to his groin, grasping himself and he began massaging himself, leaning his head back and moaning low and husky, just the way Ziva liked it as she began rubbing her dripping wet clit, rocking her hips back and forth. "Mmmn,  
god baby...ughhhh, Aughh...Come here." She beckoned him. And Tony leaned forward, teasing the head of his length between her folds, causing Ziva to gasp as her hands gripped the sheets and she moaned in pleasure at her lovers moves. She  
could feel him nearing home as he rubbed her up and down with the tip and then, he groaned out as he slowly moved his hips forward, pushing into Ziva. "Ugh!..Mmmnnnooohhh." She moaned long and deep in her throat as her body accepted his  
into hers, being in that special place where she wanted him and he wanted her. Tony leaned his head back, eyes closed a moment as he breathed deep, sweating as he felt Ziva engulf him, her heat around him and wet, her walls hot and tight as  
she adjusted to his size. Their bodies where meant for each other. Melting perfectly into one another. Tony looked down at where they joined, and it was hot, seeing Ziva naked was hot, hearing her moaning loudly, feeling the rocking  
of her hips toward him, her need for him to be inside her. He loved the way he had this effect on his lover, future mother of his child. "Oh baby, Mmm so tight." Ziva groaned as Tony began thrusting, going back and forth in a rhythm,  
creating that friction they both were looking for. Ziva swallowed and moved her hips, groaning each time Tony pushed into her, going deeper. After a moment his eyes widened a bit at what happened and he called her name. "Aughh! Ziva!"  
His erection finally grew to its full length plus he expanded, stretching Zivas opening as he began moving. She gasped after he did, gripping him as he had his hands on her sides. "Ooohh god baby. Mmm!" Her face grimaced a  
little and Tony slowed his already steady pace. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, sweating and muscles showing. Ziva shook her head. "No ahuvi..just...just don't stop...Augh...Aughh...oooghh yeah baby, just like that. Keep  
going..Aaughhh!" And Tony obeyed her. He moved his body so he was more upright on his knees, and as Ziva groaned and gripped one of her breasts, hair splayed about her head, Tony wrapped his hands around her legs and began thrusting faster  
into her. Zivas breath hitches and she lets out a loud groan as she begins to feel the pressure building, his cock going deep as Tony moved his hips back and forth, hearing skin against skin. The pregnant woman gripped the sheets with  
one hand, the other arm wrapped around her belly to help with balance as she noticed her weight shift back and forth more than usual during normal sex. It was a bit of a balancing act, but no less pleasurable. "Ugh baby..Aughh Ziva." Tony  
growled and he couldn't hold back any longer. He began thrusting faster, pounding hard into her. Zivas eyes closed and her mouth was open as she yelled, writhing beneath his piston moving hips and gripping hands, feeling his thick and  
now veiny cock go deeper, hitting that spot inside. "Oh my god Tony! Ughhh! Augh! Aaaugh! Yes right there! That's it! Oh I'm so close Tony...pound it, pound it! Please! Don't stop!"

Urged by her blissful voice and the visual he was getting of his sweaty future bride, Tony surged forward and went even faster, feeling his cock begin to throb with the pressure, his heart racing as the bed shook and squeaked under their  
intense lovemaking, Zivas legs wide for him, her walls massaging, pulling and sucking on his length as he drove into her as if he was trying to drill a hole with his cock. "Oh my god!.." Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he grimaces. "Oh  
my god Zi! I'm..I'm gonna cum!" Their core was being rocked, their skin shiny with sweat, hands gripping and grasping as Tony leaned forward and kissed Zivas lips as she moaned into his mouth, breathing, taking him, meeting each thrust  
with her own tilting and rolling hips. "I'm close Tony! Oh god I can feel it!...Oh god I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Ziva then yelled so loud as her center began to throb and her heart beat fast. After a couple more thrusts  
was all it took and Tony growled and groaned loudly as his cock burst forth with his seed, shooting into Ziva. She was right behind him as her walls clamped down upon his thick length. "AAAaaaughhh! ooghh god! Tonyyyyyy!" She  
screamed and writhed, her body vibrating as she came all over him and so intensely as she rode her orgasm. "Zivaaaaa!" Tony yelled right back at her as he placed a couple more hard thrusts and even bucked inside of her, prolonging  
her orgasm as he then took 3 of his fingers and reached down, rubbing her clit bank and forth fast. "Oh my god aauaaaaahjhhhhhh! Oh shit!" Zivas mind was lost in the bliss and her breathing was irregular, her body going ecstatic with  
what he was doing to her until he slowed and let her finish cumming, his cock throbbing and dripping inside of her, both breathing heavy and their hearts racing. Ziva coughed a couple of times, shaking her head to keep the dizziness away from  
her mind as her entire clit throbbed, hearing her heart beating in her head. She looked to Tony as he now leaned over her, his chest heaving and sweat dripping from his face-his head and neck red from his exertion as well as hers. His  
lips meet hers and he kissed her slowly, barely moving his hips as now hat they both came, the slightest movement caused both to moan. Tony waited a little while as they came down from their high before pulling out, groaning as he did so and  
he then moved leisurely slowly and the collapsed onto his side of the bed. "Shit...man I pray I don't have to go into work tomorrow. We are going to be two sore puppies in the morning." Ziva smiled and rubbed his chest. "Mnnn.  
I like puppies. They're soft and cute and cuddly." Tony looked to her as his breathing slowed, becoming calm again. "They're messy, have to clean up after them." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Dogs can be a faithful companion."  
Tony rested a hand on her stomach...well.." Ziva rested her hand over his. "It could be good practice." Tony smirked and then kissed her. "Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea. For now, let's get some sleep." He  
sealed the night with a kiss to Zivas lips and she caressed his face. "I know you wish we could, have more fun. But don't worry. After our baby is born I will have more for round 2..or 3."

 **Sorry for not updating like I've been promising. Good things come to those who wait. And there's talk of a Cote and Michael reunion. Weather it's for Tiva or having Cote as a new character on Bull. Check out Matt Carter media and read all about it. Then leave your thoughts and comments. If you want it to happen then please let them know. Maybe even a Tiva spinoff.**


	12. Housecleaning and Paperwork

Ziva was now 29 weeks and getting to be 8 months pregnant. At this point she was feeling the tax of her pregnancy. Gibbs and Tony as well as her doctor has finally forced the pregnant woman on maternity leave. Another woman, Agent Bishop, is substituting for the mother-to-be just while she's away. "Great, a Probie." DiNozzo had complained. Tony was currently away at work and Ziva was at their new home. They had gotten used to the house right away, making it into a home as they already had picture frames on the walls, Tony's movie collection, Zivas book collection, a fridge full of food, clothes in their closet and drawers, a comfortable bed, and a clean house. Ziva woke up to find Tony gone. She knew he was at work from the call that came at 3:18am that morning. Ziva was a light sleeper more than half the time. That cell phone went off and she was awoken from her slumber. Last night the baby would not stop moving around and Ziva had tossed and turned all night, changing positions and she'd got upset, punching her pillow and laying back down. "I thought the sleep insomnia wasn't supposed to be until the last month." She had whined as Tony was getting ready to leave. He looked to her as he tied his shoes. "Well I know it gets more uncomfortable sweet cheeks. But try to go back to sleep alright? And don't stay up until I come home if I end up having to work late. Don't worry about me okay?" Ziva smirked. "You know me I always worry when you're gone." She said as she sat up and Tony came to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Well in that we are alike. Cause I worry about you. My mind goes crazy with the what ifs and such..what does the future hold..am I gonna be a good dad?"

Ziva reached up, caressing his face. "Tony..with the way you've stuck with me this entire time, even when I threw things at you because I cannot control my raging hormones at one of your jokes. Tony..you are going to be a great father. This is new to us, do we know what we are doing? Not exactly. But we will make it work. Failure is not an option. And I'm so happy to call you my husband." Tony smiled warmly and kissed her lips passionately. "Mmmm and I'm thrilled beyond words to call you my wife and mother of our baby. I can't wait until she's born, then I'll be able to put the ring on your finger." Ziva blinked. "What ring?" Tony looked to her and then reached into his pocket. Ziva froze. She had already said yes to this man before her. Yes to becoming his wife and mother of their child, and future children if they decide to. Her heart rate quickened. Tony pulled out a small box. "Oh, Tony..Is that?" DiNozzo nodded and smiled brightly, this of course bringing tears to Zivas eyes. "Yes it is Ziva." He opened it and it was the most beautiful ring Ziva had ever seen. "Tony it's beautiful." DiNozzo smiled. "Yes it is. There's Uhm, there's some sentiment to that ring..It was my moms. And she gave it to me to give to my future wife." Zivas lip quivered when he put it on her finger. "Now it's more official." Tony leaned forward and meet Zivas lips with his, passionate and gentle, they rested their foreheads against each other. "I love you Tony." "And I love you." He pulled back, looking into Zivas eyes as she laid back down more on the bed. "Sleep Ziva." The pregnant woman chuckled and relaxed more as Tony rubbed her big belly. "And you, munchkin, you let mamma have some sleep." "Oo." There was an immediacy kick in response to Tony's voice. The parents smiled and then Ziva closed her eyes to sleep, Tony quietly leaving the bedroom and heading off to work.

Ziva was up and about, waddling down the hallway and she got herself and the baby something to eat. She knew where her hunger was coming from. Ziva chuckled after she finished a bowl of cereal. She ate a banana, pear, raisin bran toast, and two sandwiches. Afterwards Ziva looked about the kitchen and then decided to clean it up. She swept, washed the counters and stove, did the dishes and cleaned out the refrigerator. She vacuumed, dusted, ate more food, did the little bit of laundry so it was completed. When Tony got home around 11:54pm that night, he found Ziva in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair, asleep, a book resting on top of the mothers stomach. He smiled and came to her, gently touching her arm with one hand, the other grabbing the book. "Ziva." The mothers eyes opened and she looked to Tony groggily. "Hhm? Tony?...what time is it?" She asked in a yawn. "It's time for you to head back to bed." He said to her and Ziva took his offered hand. But as she stood up she grimaced, hissing. "Ssss! Ow!" Tony's eyes showed concern as he held her arm. "Honey?" Ziva took in a breath as her eyes showed pain, moving slowly. "My back. It hurts...Mnn!" Tony gently guided her from the nursery to their bedroom. "Ziva what did you do while I was gone?" The pregnant woman looked to him upon reaching their room. "Well besides eating all day I cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed, did some laundry, practiced my breathing exercises as well as try out positions to be in for when my labor starts." Tony nodded as he helped her to the bed. The Doctor had said their baby wasn't going to be huge but so far it was estimated to currently weigh around 4.5 pounds which usually at around 8 months a baby was around 3, then in the last month and weeks give or take there would be a jump in weight as their baby got more baby fat and larger in size. This of course Ziva blamed Tony for.

The mother to be winced as she climbed into bed after Tony helped her to dress into her pajamas. He looked to her and caressed her cheek. "Do you need me to get you anything? Some water or Tylenol?" Ziva shook her head. "No Tony. I think it was just my heavy work and then falling asleep in that rocking chair messed up my back." Tony inclined his head to the side then smiled. "My little trooper." Ziva smirked and adjusted her body so she was comfortable. The baby must be asleep because she did not feel any protesting kicks. Tony moved from her side and got dressed into nothing but a pair of boxers. Ziva smiled as she watched him. "So besides case work and such what else did you do while you were at work?" Tony smiled as he came into bed next to her. "Not much, mostly I thought about you and the baby. And you, and the wedding..which lead to thoughts of after the wedding.." He gave a certain grin as Ziva saw his eyes darken, she made a purring sound as her hands brushed against his skin, moving on his chest and strong shoulders. "You've been going to the gym." She commented, noticing the slight changes in his body as his muscles were harder, stronger. DiNozzo smiled and kissed her lips. "Mmnn, yeah I have..Mmmh, more energy now too." He said between kisses as Ziva kissed him back, taking his mouth into hers, their hearts beating faster, feeling her body become hot. "Mmmn Tony..you know what this does to me." "I haven't the slightest idea my love." He joked as he kissed lower on her neck. Ziva leaned her head back as she allowed Tony to press his lips to her skin. "Yes you do Tony. Ugh mmm!" She moaned and gasped as he kissed lower on her neck and he gently moved his hands over her chest, noticing her larger breast size. "Tony, I may have slept but if you get called in the morning again you are not going to be a happy scamper." "It's camper." Ziva rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his hard body. "It's just that we need our sleep." Tony smiled and then pulled back after giving her a final kiss. "Mnnn, I love you Ziva." He murmured to her and pressed a hand to his lovers cheek. Ziva leaned her head into his hand, kissing his palm. "I love you too Tony. For forever." They laid down side by side, Tony's arm wrapped around Zivas belly and he kissed her neck before closing his eyes, succumbing to sleep.

Tony DiNozzo was at NCIS Headquarters sitting at his desk as he typed up files. "You almost got that file written up Probie?" Bishop licked her lips as she stared at her computer screen, chewing on a morning cinnamon roll. "Just about Mr. DiNozzo. I'm just proof reading and checking for spelling errors. Which their aren't that many." She peaked her head out from behind the computer monitor. "How's yours coming?" Tim smirked. "Tony still has a ways to go. He's a slow typer." The Senior Field Agent glared at his younger counterpart. "Hey, that's personal information. Just because I'm slow doesn't mean I'm terrible." He straightened up in his seat. "But if you must know I actually finished my file around 9:15 this morning and it is now 11:38. So, who's the slow one today?" "You are, DiNozzo." A file slapped down onto Tony's desk, startling the agent as Gibbs had walked by. "Aah come on Boss. It can't be that bad." Tony opened the file and he saw there written in red pencil, "C +...I got a C+? What for?" Gibbs was seated at his desk. "Spelling, and drawing pictures along the edges." "I'm a professional." Tony rebuffed and McGee smirked. "Yeah. A professional with the attention span of a squirrel." DiNozzo stared with his beady green eyes as he spoke low and husky. "Someone's about to loose their nuts McBushyTailedTreeRodent." "Can it, both of you." Gibbs barked at the two agents and the room was silent again. Stares were exchanged, Bishop pressing her lips together into a thin line to keep herself from smirking as she began typing quietly on her keyboard.

 **Sorry if there wasn't much to this chapter. But more is coming up for our favorite couple. Other than the upcoming birth, their is still a threat out there...danger, is on its way. Read and review**


	13. Danger Presents Itself

Ziva is in her last month of pregnancy and boy is Tony a nervous wreck. If Ziva even so much as sneezed he'd be at her side in seconds asking if she was alright or if the baby was coming. "Tony if you ask me if I am alright one more time I swear I will castrate you!" She yelled at him one morning before her future husband was going off to work. Tony stared at her with wide eyes and Ziva huffed as she waddled, carrying a load of laundry. "They are just Braxton hicks contractions. It means I could go into labor, a precursor, if you will. But I haven't so I am fine." She explained and set the laundry basket down with a sigh, swallowing. Tony had followed her and started helping put the clothes away. "Well I just want to stay on top of things. As soon as you feel somethings going on I need you to tell me." "And I will, Tony. I promise...Now hurry or you will be late for work." She said to him and Tony sighed then as they stared at each other. Both lovers could not help it as smiles came to their lips and they hugged and kissed each other before Tony left for NCIS Headquarters. Ziva shook her head as she looked out the window, watching him pull out of the driveway and down the road. Her breath hitches and she licks her lips, pressing them together when she feels her baby move. Looking down at her stomach the soon to be mother smiles and runs her hands along the large circumference of her big belly. "I hope you're not too big when you decide to pop out, as your Abba says." Ziva cooed to her belly as she waddled from the bedroom to the nursery and looked about, continuing to talk to her little one. "We cannot wait to meet you. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, and kiss you, and look into your eyes...you're going to be a very happy baby _tateleh_. I'm sure of it." She smiled as more movement came, then she sighed after a moment. "I'm hungry." She said out loud then began waddling from the nursery and down the hall to the kitchen. "Hmm, eggs and toast sounds good. With pickles and ketchup." She said as she began getting out the items and making breakfast. Sure she didn't have much time before their baby decided to make his or her appearance, and Ziva and Tony both were ready as well as the NCIS team, but still Ziva wondered what the future would bring. Little did she and DiNozzo know...danger was just around the corner.

Tony was sure they were ready. They had the room set up with everything a baby would need. They had the go bags packed and by the door, Tony had even made a map on which rout to take at one time. When Ziva had come home to him just finishing it up, he smiled with pride as he showed it to her. "Look honey. It's a like a, a time route, chart, thingy. See? Whenever the baby decides to come, we just have to check what time it is and we will know which route to take to the hospital with the least traffic." Ziva only nods and gives him a smile as she looks at it. "It is clever." She comments but then paused. "Uh, did we not see this from one of your movies? The one with that white haired actor?" She asked and Tony looks to her. "Uh, there are a lot of white haired actors sweet cheeks." He said, coming up behind her. Ziva smirks at the comment and leans her rear into him a little before turning around and facing Tony. "I think it started with an S if I'm not mistaken. Steve, something." She snapped her fingers, trying to guess and Tony smirked, his hands holding her sides. "Steve Martin...and I confess I got it from one of his movies." Ziva then got it. "Father of the bride two." Tony nodded and leaned in, kissing her on the cheek and Ziva chuckled. "While it's not exactly ideal, but it should come of use for when the time comes." She had to appreciate his reasoning and his caring. The least traffic means they would be able to make it to the hospital quicker, just so long as they don't get pulled over. Something hit his head, breaking him from his thoughts and Tony looked to see Gibbs staring at him. "You deaf Tony?" "No boss." The agent stood up and composed himself. "My hearings perfectly fine." Gibbs began walking past, McGee fallowing. "Good. Grab your gear, let's go. We got a dead marine." Tony quickly grabbed his backpack and strapped on his backup sidearm. He had just made it to the doors but they were closing. "The stairs are always available." He heard McGee say as they closed. Tony snorted aggravatedly and then bolted for the stairs and went down them, almost slipping when he reached the bottom and meet Gibbs and McGee at the cars. Him taking his own while the boss man and Tim took the other, Ducky and Palmer in the ME Van.

When they got back Tony went to his desk, setting down his backpack. He looked at his phone and whined. "Ahh come on!" Gibbs and McGee looked up. "What?" Tim asked and Tony moped. "You gotta be _kidding_ me! My phones dead. Ziva could have been trying to call me." He said as he plugged it in, that is after he fumbled through his drawers and got out the charging cord, untangling it. His cell turned on and showed that it was charging. DiNozzo slumped back into his chair. "I tell you she has me on the tips of my toes with this. Baby could be here any time." Tim smirked. "Becoming a father getting the best of you?" Tony glared at his coworker. "You would be too if you were married and expecting a baby. Don't deny it." Tim shook his head. "I don't. This is a big step for you Tony. And Ziva too. You guys have gone through great lengths to keep this up. But hey, when you hold your kid for the first time I'm sure it'll be worth it." "It's always worth it, McGee." Tim and Tony glanced at Gibbs when they heard his voice. "You'll do a good job Tony. I'll be there for advice if you need it." Tony nodded. "Thanks, boss."

Meanwhile back at the house Ziva was resting on the couch and taking time off of her swollen feet when there was a knock on the door. She figured it was her fiancé as Tony sometimes came home to spend lunch time with her. The pregnant woman rose from the couch and, with a hand on her large belly, she waddled over to the door, opening it...and immediately froze, eyes wide in shock. "H-Hadar." The older Mossad Officer nodded. His dark brown eyes staring, face straight and serious. " _Shalom_ Ziva. So it is true...You are with child." Ziva noticed him looking at her stomach and she put a hand protectively over her unborn baby as it kicked, picking up whatever was happening to its mother. Zivas heart was beating faster and adrenalin was starting through her veins as she knows the danger she is in. "How long have you known?" She asked, swallowing, breathing a little heavier but quietly and then asked. "Did my father send you?" Amit nodded. "He had his suspicions when you always refused to visit, noticing over time that the video chats were only showing your head and nothing else, the changes in your face. I say over time you've been handling yourself well." Ziva gasped. "You, you have been watching me? Why?" Hadar shrugged. "At your father's request. He is furious that you didn't tell him the truth and kept this secret from him. But he will forgive you and welcome you back on some conditions..You have a couple of choices." Ziva knew neither of those choices were going to be good. She couldn't help the tears that had come to her eyes as she stood there, knowing Amit Hadar was armed as all Mossad Officers and Agents were. "You can come back home and have the child there. It would be put up for adoption so you can continue your training and missions. Or your father would raise it as his and the baby would never know you as its true mother. We had thought of termination of pregnancy, but you are too far along now so that is out of the question." "This whole thing is out of the question!" Ziva spat angrily to him. "No one is taking my child and no one is going to raise it but me and Tony. The baby will NOT become a part of Mossad! This child is mine and Tony's and neither you, my father, or anyone else is going to decide what is best for her, or him!" She let her rage show. Ziva was a mother bear ready to take on anything right now. If it came down to it she would try and kill him. Pregnant or not no one was going to hurt her baby or take it away.

Hadar stared at her, knowing to let her rant it out. He kept his cool and continued. "Either way your choice is to come with us...or the father will be terminated." At this Zivas fear shown through some, her mind attacking her with thoughts of what could happen to her lover. ' _Tony..No, no they can't! Oh_ _Adoni..God help me_!' "Why not just kill me and be done with it? I have already brought shame." Hadar nodded as he stepped closer, Ziva immediately taking a step back. "Eli was outraged when he heard of this, but then thought better of it. This child will be a part of you. You are one of the best, if not the best we have. To have another with even half of what you have..think of it Ziva-" "My child is NOT going to become one of his weapons and mindless soldiers with no will of their own! Leave us alone! And if you so much as harm or threaten Tony, Hadar, I _will-kill-you_!" Ziva threatened him, eyes staring, stance ready in case he went for her. It wasn't just words. It was a statement. Though Hadar did listen to her, his jaw tightening, he still seemed unfazed. "Do not think you can protect your American lover who's seed and mind has made you weak...You think he is safe right now? I can assure you, he is not." "How do you know that?" Ziva asked. Hadar said nothing, only started at her. "Amit answer me...what have you done?" The man didn't answer, only pulled out his cell and speed dialed. Soon there was an answer. ' _Amit_?' The officer answered, never taking his eyes off Ziva. "In position?" '... _Target Anthony DiNozzo is acquired. Do I have permission to fire_?' Zivas eyes widened. "No..no please. Do not kill him." Ziva sniffled as she feared for Tony's life. "If you want him to stay alive then you will leave this place and come with us...please Ziva, don't make this more difficult than it has to be." Ziva stared at Hadar, contempt in her eyes as her lip quivered and she was trying to do everything she could to not just cry out or lash in anger, her body actually quivering. "If I do this, Tony or anyone else from NCIS will not be harmed." Amit nodded. "Upon my word as well as your father's." Zivas glare turned icy and her voice serious and firm. "He is _not_ my father." And with that she turned back and started walking away, Amit following her inside as he knew she would need to take whatever she needed. Inside, Ziva was screaming. Everything is always taken away. The hopes of having a life beyond Mossad, a job at NCIS, a home, a husband, a family of her own...all gone in the blink of an eye. It wasnt until she meet Tony and started working at NCIS that she realized how blinded she was made to be. Soulless and void of emotion..there was so much more. There is so much more. "Forgive me Tony." She murmured out loud as she began packing a bag with clothes, Hadar taking the babies bags to the door and out to the car. Ziva sniffled as tears escaped and ran down her cheeks as she looked down and held her belly. "I won't let them take you away from me...I can promise you that." You see, Ziva has no intention of leaving much less cooperating with her former workmates...this was just a facade as her brain worked to come up with a plan of escape. With her being pregnant she was limited, but only a little. No matter what, she was going to fight.

 **Ooo a cliffie. Sorry I leaving it like this and life has** **been busy as usual. Working on the next chapter plus chapters to my other stories. So tell me your thoughts. What do you think Ziva has up her sleeve? What do you hope to see?**


	14. The Can't Be Happening

Ziva got out the last of what she decided to get into the car, taking a calming breath and trying not to cry despite having an angry face towards her captors. She tried to think of how she could escape. They were heavily armed, and she was sure there were others in the area besides whom she was currently with. She zipped up the bag and turned to see Hadar standing in the doorway. "Are you ready?" Ziva took a shaky breath, feeling the muscles in her stomach tighten a little and she rubbed it in a small circle. She had noticed she was feeling different today. She couldn't put a finger on it. But then again it could be just because of the current situation in where she would try and not get herself killed. "May I at least leave Tony a message? Or a text or something?..Please Amit? Grant me this one thing." Hadar stared at her. He had known Ziva all her life and was one of her trainers. He wasn't supposed to be partial to his students, but he gave in. "One message, that is all." "May I call Tony?" She asked but the older man immediately shook his head. "No Ziva that is not permitted. He is not to know of your leaving." Ziva scoffed, swallowing. "He will discover I've left anyway Amit..please..he is the father and deserves to know." There was a very long pause. "Amit, you are a man of honor are you not? Did my father order you to allow no such comunication with the father of his grandchild?" The man shook his head, then nodded. "I will give you five minutes to leave a letter." Ziva nodded and got out a piece of paper and a pen. She checked to make sure Hadar was not in the room watching her as she carefully glanced over her shoulder. He wasn't there. Quick as she could Ziva pulled out her cell and sent Tony a speed text. It was the text to let him know that the baby was coming. It wasn't ideal but Ziva knew when she refused to answer the phone that he and team Gibbs would be put on alert at once. She also sent a text that meant she was in danger. Like an SOS. She then proceeded to write a letter. She had taken a quick look at the flight transport and also wrote down the flight and gate and time for when it would be leaving, all just precautionary in case it went that far. Once she was done she folded it and addressed it to Tony, leaving it on the counter next to the fruit bowl. Then with a longing in her eyes as well as a few tears, the pregnant woman headed outside, Hadar following. He helped her in and Ziva buckled up, taking a breath as her stomach muscles tightened. Hadar got inside and started driving down the road. Ziva knew he'd be taking an alternate route where there was barely any travel. The less witnesses the better.

DiNozzos cell went off and Tony grabbed it. It had just finished charging. He yawned and wiped his eyes as he glanced at the screen, reading the text. "Shit!" He suddenly bolted upright, almost falling out of his chair. "Tony?" Tim asked at his movement as his coworker stood. "It's Ziva. The baby's coming!" Gibbs smiles as Tony stands there with a huge look of happiness hand surprise on his face. "Well you just going to stand there DiNozzo? Get going!" Tony sprang into action, grabbing his coat and heading for the elevator. He stopped abruptly though when his cell dinged again. The man froze and turned back to Gibbs. "What is it?" "It's Ziva. She sent the danger signal...Boss this means she's in trouble!" Gibbs looked to Tim. "McGee track her cell." "Working on it." McGee typed away at record speed and soon enough-"Okay I got it, putting it on the plasma." The three agents got around it to look. "McGee?" Tony stared. "She's in a car looks like. The road she's taking..that's not the way to be hospital. She's going in the other direction. Looks like some sort of backroad." Tony took a breath then began dialing. "I'm going to call and see what's going on." Tony put his phone to his ear, worry seeping into him.

Ziva was in the back seat of the car, her suitcase and baby bags in the trunk, Amit Hadar driving and the other man next to her in the back. She felt her stomach tighten up again and the cramp that came along with it. She wondered if it was time as she'd had 7 since she's been in the car and she felt a slight increase in pressure. She took a breath and looked out the window, hoping that Tony got her messages. Riiiiing! Rrriiiing! Her cell went off and she got it. To definitely send the message she screamed into it as soon as she answered. "Aaaaahh!" ' _Ziva? Ziva what is it_?' She heard Tony on the other end. Amit looked to her, glancing back from the road. "I _told_ you to _leave_ your phone!" Ziva spoke quickly. "I've been kidnapped by Mossad! They're..taking..me away!" She said, grunting as she struggled to hold onto her cell as the other man tried to get a hold of it. "We're on our way to the airport Tony! Hurry!" "Kazahm! Take it from her!" Amit ordered and Kazahm continued, getting his hand on Zivas that had the phone, the other pulling out his gun. Ziva saw it and she elbowed Kazahm in the face, breaking the mans nose and grabbed for the weapon hand. ' _Ziva what's happening_?!' Tony was heard on the other end, yelling. Kazahm wasn't that deterred as blood came to his face and both were now struggling over the gun. The car began to swerve as Amit was being distracted from what was happening in the back. He kept glancing over his shoulder. " _Don't_ shoot her!" Kazahm looked to his superior. "Why not? Why not just _kill_ her and the baby and be done with it!" He got a punch into Zivas chest and the mother tried even harder when the gun started to turn in her direction.

Seeing this she knew the danger intensified and reluctantly she lessened her grip on her phone, the entire time hearing Tony's frantic voice. Once Kazahm got it Ziva paused for a couple seconds, then she went for him. With a fiery determination she wrapped her hands around Kazahms head and with as much force as she could she rammed him into the door opposite her, making his head slam into the window. Kazahm cried out as she did it again, digging her nails in and drawing blood. Kazahm shoved her back, aiming his gun straight at her. The click of it being racked resounding inside the vehicle. Ziva wrapped her arms around her belly. "No! No don't!" "This time, you die!" "Nooo!" Hadar shouted. He had unbuckled and tried to prevent Ziva from getting shot and then-BAM! The gun had went off and before anyone knew it, the car was swerving. Amit had been shot and now no one was driving the car. His blood had splattered all over the back including getting on Ziva and Kazahm. The man tried to get to the front, the car beginning to drift at a fast pace as it started veering into the oncoming lane. It was hard to keep ones balance. There was very little travel on this back road. But today there was another vehicle fast approaching...the driver saw the car coming and tried to swerve but it didn't do much good. Both cars collided almost head on and it caused the vehicle that the Israelis were in to flip over and it rolled a couple of times at the force and speed of the collision and the momentum. Ziva had done as best she could to keep herself safe. Wrapping her arm protectively around her belly, the other trying to keep her own body from flying about and not just tossed like a rag doll. The windows broke and glass went everywhere, the car was getting dented up. Metal becomes..pretty pliable at high speeds. "Yaaaaagh!" Ziva screamed as glass and other broken bits of the car hit her. It finally came to a stop, thankfully landing upright with a thud! Ziva heard Tony's voice as her vision blurred and she began seeing stars. ' _Ziva? Ziva?! Z-i-v-a_!' Then everything went black.

There was smoke and dust coming from the area. Thankfully no oil leakage or loose spark plugs or wires so there was no need to worry about fire. Ziva didn't know how long she had been out, but what she did know was that it had been a while as she started to regain consciousness. She had some cuts here and there on her body, a slight bleeding gash on the right side of her forehead. Her vision and hearing was blurry but it was slowly becoming clearer. She blinked a few times as she looked out what would have been the windshield, now cracked and ready to just break off the car. Ziva saw the other car in front of her, and it looked like whomever was inside was dead. She glanced near her and saw Amit Hadar dead sitting in the front seat, the upper half of his body sideways but up on the dash some, blood dripping from his body. She took a breath and glanced sideways as the ringing in her ears stopped and everything was becoming clearer. Kazahm lay dead in the seat next to her, body laying limp and bits of glass sticking in him and his clothes. Zivas eyes widened as flashbacks of the crash immediately flooded her mind. She gasped and her hand went to her stomach as she had tried to shift. "Mmnn! Augh!" She felt the muscles tighten and pain come to her body. Her eyes widened at what she saw. "Oh! Oh! Oh god! Ow! Oh my god!" She was almost hyperventilating as she had drawn back her hand...and saw blood. She looked lower at herself and saw what she didn't want to see. It was a shard of glass, stuck into her side. "Aaaaaaghh! Oooaaaaghh!" She cried out at the realization and she began to feel the pain registering. It wasn't bleeding profusely but there were other factors to consider. How deep was the shard? Was it broken inside? Was it close to the baby? If she pulled it out would she be fine or would she bleed to death? What was the internal damage? "Oh my God the baby..Augh! My baby! No! Please!" Ziva sobbed painfully as her fears course through her. It wasn't long before she realized another thing as pain went through her back and across her abdomen. She went to shift her body, going to try and lay longways on the back seat, but when her hands touched the seat she knew immediately what else had happened as she felt liquid. "Oh god..No, not now.." She gasped in a whisper, taking deeper breaths...Her water had broken. She was going into labor! "This can't be happening...Aaaaugh!"

 **Ha ha ha ha! Another cliffy to leave you in suspense! Had you going huh. Baby DiNozzo is coming. Give me your thoughts and how you like the story so far. What's your most favorite chapter or moment from this story? I write Tiva baby fanfics because I'm one of those fans who wanted Tony and Ziva to get together and do the family thing. And I like detail so..yeah. That's just me. Call me weird. I hope we hear from Cote soon. It's sure been a while! Oh! Next week is the Premier of Michael Weatherlyshow BULL! Season 2!**


	15. We're Almost There

Ziva breathed in and out as she struggled against her pain. She was still bleeding though not as bad since she was still conscious. "Aaghh!" She whimpered and sweat was on her forehead and neck as her contractions went through her. Riiiiiing..Rrriiiiinngg! She heard her cell going off and looked about for it, whimpering and taking in pant like breaths. Sure she'd been in car accidents before but this was different with a baby on the way. A baby changes everything. And man was it coming. She clenched her shaking hands into fists whenever the pain came over here with force. The sound was slightly distant so she knew the phone wasn't in the car. Looking outside she finally saw it in the grass by some debris from the wrecked vehicles as she gazed through the heavily cracked window. On impulse she started for it. Leaning forward with her large belly, she began moving her bruised legs. Gasping as she went and grimacing as the glass shard in her side hit her with constant stabbing pain, she maneuvered herself so she was sideways on the back seat, legs facing the door. "Uuaaah!...Aaaaaaahhh!...Nnnnnhhh!..Aaughhh!" Ziva cried out when she had finally forced the dented door open with a loud cranked, clunky sound and began moving. "Mmmn!" She gasped and moaned as she went, straining, pushing herself. Each movement was in complete agony from that damn bone jarring accident. The mother managed to get herself out of the vehicle, pain all but crippling her as shifting her body caused the glass shard to continue its assault, almost stumbling out of the car and screaming as she went. 'I have to pull it out...but if I do, will I bleed to death?' She thought as she inched herself and crawled to the cell phone on the dirty brown grass. 'Oh god, please let my baby be okay.' "Tony...Uugh! Tony." She said out loud, knowing it would be him calling. It was still ringing as she was almost there. "Tony..Tony." She kept murmuring with each gasping breath. Her shaking fingers had just reached it when the ringing stopped. Opening it and with tears and bits of her long hair blurring her vision, body shaking from shock of her ordeal, Ziva dialed and put the phone on speaker as she then laid sideways opposite the stabbed side onto the grace, crying.

DiNozzo was going frantic in the car. His heart was beating inside his chest as thoughts of everything that could go wrong, well, going wrong as he fretted over his fiancé and mother of their child. Their baby. He wasn't much on religion, but he closed his eyes and prayed. ' _God, please let Ziva be okay. Let the baby be okay. I can't do this without them..I can't live without them. There's no point. Help us to get there in time_.' Gibbs was driving and McGee was in the back with his laptop. "Come on Ziva answer me." He said to himself. "We have to get there as fast as we can boss! Ziva needs me now! She needs help!" Gibbs glanced sideways as he weaved in and out of traffic, heading for the same back road that Ziva had taken. McGee had put the coordinates of her current location on his laptop and he was tracking their progress as they went. They had called in an ambulance to the location and they were also on their way. "Signal is still going Tony. It hasn't moved in a while so it means she's stopped. It's off the road too." DiNozzo glanced back at him then took a breath. His phone rang and he practically jumped in his seat, the seatbelt locking up on him. "Ziva?! Honey is that you?" He asked worriedly, answering it without questioning who would be on the other end. ' _Tony_?' "Yeah it's me Ziva. What happened?! Are you alright?!" DiNozzo asked as they went along. He could hear her gasping for breath and grunting in pain. "Ziva?..What's going on honey?" He heard Ziva groan as another contraction came, sharper and more intense. ' _Uuuughhh! It's time, Tony. It's time. The baby is coming_!' Tony's heart skipped a beat as his love continued. ' _They were taking me to the airport and I tried to escape._ ' He heard Ziva grunt and it seemed she was trying to catch her breath. "Ziva?..talk to me." ' _One of the men he-Mmn!-He tried to shoot me but ended up killing Hadar instead. The car...it crashed_.' Tony kicked his lips as he continued to talk to Ziva. He heard her gasp suddenly. "Are you hurt?" He heard the quiver in her voice. ' _I have some cuts and bruises, I, I think I sprained one of my ankles but..Augh! God!..Aaahhh!_ ' "Ziva?!" Gibbs finally turned from the mane roads onto the back road and McGee spoke up.. "Okay Boss just 10 miles straight ahead." Gibbs put the pedal to the medal. "We're almost there, Zi. Just hang on! What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere else?" _'A shard. Hhmmm! There's a shard of glass..it-it's stuck in m-my side Tony!_ _Oh god this hurts! Tony where are you? I cannot do this alone ahuvi!-my love_.' "Oh my God." Tony spoke out, telling Gibbs and McGee. "The baby's coming and she's hurt really bad! She has a piece of glass stuck in her!" "We're almost there Tony. Just seven more miles." Gibbs nodded. "I see the smoke." DiNozzo spoke into the phone. "We're almost there honey. Just breath. You're going to be okay alright. Just hang on." Though he was very scared for the safety of his future wife and baby, Tony knew he had to be brave for Ziva. The love of his life.

Ziva gasped and balled her hands into fists as another contraction took her, the muscles tightening and pain going through her body. "Aaaaghh!" And that damn glass shard wasn't helping! After a few moments the contraction pain eased away and she, well tried, to relax, her shaking hands holding her up and rubbing her belly. "It's gonna be okay. It's going to be okay _tateleh_. _Abba_ is on his way." Within 15 minutes an approaching car was heard and tears flooded the Israelis eyes as she knew hope was here at last. The car screeched to a halt and the doors opened. "Ziva?!" Tony came around and went straight to her side. "Tony!" The mother sobbed and brought her shaky scratched up hands to embrace him as he hugged her and held her close. Ziva was trembling underneath him as she cried and then screamed when a contraction took her. Gibbs inspected her wound. "Can you take it out of her?" Tony asked, McGee on Zivas other side as he used a bottle of water to rinse the dirt out of some of her cuts, including the small gash on her forehead, dabbing it with a cloth. She cried out in pain as the boss' fingers just brushed against it and Gibbs shook his head. "No we have to wait for the paramedics get here." Ziva grimaced and moaned out as a contraction came, squeezing Tony's hand. "Mmmnnnnn!" "Easy, it's okay, you're doing fine." Tony soothed as she held onto him, the pain reaching a small peak before reading off. "When are the paramedics supposed to get here?" He asked and McGee checked his watch. "I figured they'd be here by now. We called them as soon as we left NCIS." "Can't you just take me to the hospital or get the baby out now?..Aagh!" Ziva gasped as she was taken over by her pain, her shaking knuckles going white as she squeezes her lovers hand. Gibbs looked to Ziva, exchanging glances then he nodded, looking to Tony and McGee. "Yeah let's get her up. 1, 2, 3." Tony supported Zivas back while Gibbs and McGee grabbed her arms, Ziva crying out in the process as her muscles surrounding the glass were shifting. "Aaaaauuughh!"

They had just gotten the heavily pregnant woman up and taken a few steps when sirens were heard and in the distance an ambulance appeared. "Oh thank god." Tony murmured and looked to his lover, kissing her forehead as he held her against him. Ziva was shaking and in great pain, the paramedics coming over in a rush with their bags and instruments. "What have we got?" The first one asked as they began looking Ziva over as they were getting her to the back of the ambulance. Gibbs spoke up. "Car accident, she's in labor and has a glass shard in her side. Her name is Ziva." The second paramedic nodded. "Well it isn't bleeding too bad, I'm surprised she's conscious." He looked to a third man. "Hand me the clotting foam." The third guy did as instructed, going through the bag and getting out what was needed. Ziva breathed and seized up when a contraction coursed it's way through her body. "Mmmnn!..Ooooooiiiighhh! Please..the baby..." She gasped out. "Save my baby!" The first paramedic looked to her as the mother breathed heavily. "You're going to be just fine Ziva. Look at me..okay, I'm asking you to trust me alright? I'm going to remove the piece of glass and then insert the wound with clotting foam so you don't loose too much blood alright. After that we'll work on getting the baby out and then you'll be getting prepped for surgery." Ziva only nodded, trying to focus on what was happening and taking in what was being said to her. Tony looked to the paramedic. "Can't you just get the baby out now?" The doc shook his head. "It's important that we remove the glass first and stop the bleeding with the clotting foam. Your wife's lost a lot of blood. Afterwords we will work on getting the baby out. I'll do an ultrasound on it and if it seems like it's doing normal we will let your wife birth it the natural way." As he was saying this the paramedic was getting on a fresh pair of gloves. The third was laying out all the instruments and objects needed. The second was holding a bag with fluids and had put it into Zivas arm. He then hooked it to the side of the ambulance and then he proceeded to clean all of Zivas cuts and clear them of dirt, glass and other debris. The mother felt like she was being poked and prodded at but she let them do their work.

Ziva breathed in and out to calm herself despite her whimpering and moaning loudly at her pain. Sweat was dripping from her face and neck and back. Tony held her close, not letting her go, hanging on for dear life and speaking encouragement to her, hoping to take away her fear. He was scared as hell himself. How could all of a sudden things go to shit? Life seems to stop and go in slow motion before your eyes. All he could do now was hold on to Ziva, the love of his life. He had to protect her, support her, be there for her, to have her back. Gibbs and McGee would be by Zivas side as well but with 3 paramedics there they didn't want to get in the way. "Is there anything we can help with?" Gibbs asked, watching his surrogate daughter grimace and her hands shake with pain as she grabbed onto Tony for dear life, gripping him. He was sure DiNozzo would have bruises afterwards as she was holding onto him that hard. The first paramedic was standing at the side and inspecting the large piece of glass sticking out of Zivas side. From the angle he could tell it wasn't pointed toward the womb or any vital organs. He grabbed a large syringe gun and loaded it with the clotting foam. He nodded to Gibbs. "Uh, yeah. Can you hold this container for me? I'll be putting the shard in that." Gibbs did as he was told and came near, resting his free hand on Zivas, giving it a reassuring squeeze as they had her lean over some sideways so they would have better access and he began cutting her shirt and making the hole bigger, carefully removing the fabric.

"Okay Ziva, I know your scared, but you have to try and be calm okay. I'm going to remove the shard on the count of three. Just try to relax, you're doing good and you're breathing is excellent." Ziva took some calming breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth, Tomy mimicking with her and rubbing her hands with his thumb. "You can do this Zi, I know you can. It's gonna be okay." Ziva closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm ready." The first paramedic nodded. "Alright on the count of three...1...2...3." "Mmnnn! AaaaaAAAAGHHH! AAAAAHH!" Ziva screamed as the glass was removed, blood flowing from the wound. As soon as it was placed in the container paramedic 1 inserted the syringe, injecting and filling the wound with the clotting foam and the bleeding was stopped. He began wiping it gently and then he nodded and Ziva was moved to a normal siting position. She breathed heavily in gasping breaths and groaned loudly, slightly relieved that the shard was removed, less scared of it hurting her baby. After that Gibbs got out. "I'll meet you guys at the hospital." And with that the doors closed and the ambulance started moving. Tony sat behind Ziva, his hand rubbing his shoulder when he noticed she was silent for a moment, seeing a stream from the few tears escape down her cheeks. "Hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be fine." He kissed the side of her head and she took his hands in hers when he offered them, leaning into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her as they sat together, her back to his chest. "I love you." He murmured into her ear.

Abby was pacing back and forth in the NCIS Squad-room. Ducky and Palmer were there as well, sitting and standing by the desks. "This is taking too long. We should have heard something by now." Ducky press's his lips together before speaking. "I'm sure Gibbs, Tony and Timothy have made it in time Abby. I'm sure they found her." The goth had her arms crossed and tear streaks of mascara on her cheeks. "What if she's hurt? What if the baby is hurt? We don't know what happened! All we know is that the car crashed and she's in labor." Jimmy swallowed. "Abby, McGee said that they're going to find her and take care of her. I believe him." Abby looked to the autopsy assistant. "It's not that I don't believe him Jimmy, it's being stuck here unable to do anything." Ducky came near her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're worried about Ziva, Abby. We all are, but we must trust that everything will be fine. Never doubt the gut." Abby looked to him and then hugged him. "Thanks Ducky. We just have to keep thinking positive."

Ziva groaned loudly as a contraction came over her. Tony sitting behind his pregnant fiancé and holding her hands while she gripped him hard. Her legs were up and spread apart, a blue blanket over the upper part of them while the first paramedic was checking her dilation. The pregnant woman relaxed against Tony when her pain ended, blowing out her breaths, exhausted. The paramedic peaked up. "So far so good Ziva. The baby's head is down and it's in the right position, it's going to be here real soon." Ziva scoffed. "You do not have to tell me twice...Aaughh!...How-Ughhh! How much longer do I have to go through this?" She grimaced and spoke through clenched teeth as the pain came upon her again. Her breathing became faster and she squeezed Tony's hands, knuckles turning white in the process, sweat coming down her face and body as her labor continued. "You're at 8 centimeters and you're contractions are very close together and intense." Ziva stared at him. "I know they are! You have no idea what I'm feeling right now!" She yelled at him. "Clearly you do not know a former officer of Mossad when you see one." The paramedic looked to DiNozzo, who supported his wife's back. "She's not joking." Ziva nodded, adding. "Yes. I used to kil-." Tony quickly reached around and put his hand over her mouth, to which at that moment Ziva had another contraction and so she just bit him. "Yaaahh! Ow honey!" Tony relinquished his hand and cradled it. Ziva gasped in and out quickly through her mouth, blowing out breaths and she leaned back against him and moaning loudly as her muscles seized up on her. Labor is not something you can control, and not being in control of your own body sucked. "Ughh! Tony I can't do this anymore!" DiNozzo held onto Ziva best he could, gripping her hands and speaking to her. "I know it hurts honey. But you can do this. You are doing it. You're making it through and I love you so much. In a little while the baby will be here and it will all be over soon. I promise you. I love you so much and I'm so proud of you." Ziva whimpered and relaxed a little when the pain ended, tears in her eyes as she glanced at him. "I love you too, Tony. But right now I still hate you for getting me this way." He held onto her and kissed her left temple and held on as the ambulance tilted a little as it went around a curve and then slowed, then it eventually stopped and the doors opened, the second paramedic coming in. "We're here at the hospital. How are you doing Ziva?" The very-soon-mother-to-be glared at him. "If this baby doesn't come out of me soon, someone will die today." This made DiNozzo pale a little as he and the 2 Doc's got her up carefully and she was put in a wheel chair. "That's a new threat." Tony looked to him as he proceeded with caution and apprehension in his voice. "That wasn't a threat." "You got that right my little furry bear." Ziva chided and the group went inside.

 **So yeah I'm irresponsible to not update my stories like I should. I will be honest in saying I don't exactly take criticism well even though it's the truth that I take forever. It's also what happens when you're writing multiple fics and once, and also new ones that could be multi-chap or just oneshots that come up and I have to get them down as the thoughts come to me when I get them otherwise they disappear. I love Cote and Michael, Tony and Ziva. Mote, Tiva, two sides of the same coin. Life gets busy and sometimes I don't have any motivation at all. But I will try to do better. Last year my grandpa and my dog both passed away, amongst other things and my anxious and worries mind wondering about other things. New steps are before me that I'm excited about as in terms of a new job that could be a career so I'm happy but at the same time scared. Thanks to all who've stuck with me and my craziness so far. I hope to continue to entertain in my stories and such. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**


	16. Double Blessings or Double Trouble

Ziva was immediately taken to a room and put in a bed, Tony never leaving her side. She squeezed his hand until he was sure he couldn't feel it anymore as she groaned quite loudly inside that little hospital room. There were doctors and nurses checking her over, touching her very large belly all across it, and giving her fluids through IV and taking care of her other small injuries she sustained from the car accident. But Ziva felt like she was a lab rat, being poked and prodded at and she didn't like it at all. She just wanted to be left alone with her and Tony and the main birth doctor and nurses, not all these extras who were cornering her. She felt like she was being surrounded so it wasn't exactly helping. All this extra commotion and noise and people is just making it worse. Ziva breathed faster as she very quickly became frustrated. "Will you all just _leave me alone_?!" She said to one of the nurses who was attempting to put another needle in her arm. She grabbed the device and threw it across the room. Thankfully it didn't hit anybody because with her aim she could have easily stabbed someone in the chest with a simple flick of her wrist. Tony tried to console her, giving apologetic looks to the others in the room. "Ziva, they're just trying to help you. It's okay."

One of the paramedics nodded. "She's just been through a trauma Mr. DiNozzo. It's perfectly normal for her to be this way." Ziva glared at the man with fury in her dark eyes. "This is NOT normal! Aaaughh! You have _no idea_ what I'm feeling right now!..Oh God I can't do this on my own! Tony help me!" Another contraction had flared up hard and fast, causing great pain for Ziva as she clutched her large stomach, the muscles going hard and Tony took her hands in his and she gripped him vice like. It hurt but he didn't care. "Shh, shhhh you're okay Ziva. I love you so much. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." The paramedic nodded to the scared mother. "You're doing fine Ziva. Just a little longer. You're still at 8 centimeters so it might take another couple of hours to get to a full 10." Zivas eyes widened. "Another couple of hours?! I don't think I can wait that long! Can't you just take the baby out now?!" The doctor shook his head. "Ziva I know you want this over with but trust me. You're doing fine and your baby is fine. You're almost there. You can do this, you're strong." Ziva whimpered as Tony wrapped his arms around her in comfort and she clung onto him, tears coming down her cheeks and he spoke to her gently, showing his love and support. "You're doing great. I love you Ziva. And I love our baby too. Pretty soon he or she will be here and it will all be over."

And so the waiting game continued. Oh how Ziva wished it would just all be done by now. Her contractions continued to increase in pain intensity, pressure and duration, with little relief between. They were becoming gradually worse. She was given ice chips and the cut on her head was taken care of as well as the rest of her cuts and bruises. The clotting foam was still working well but Ziva wished that the wound was taken care of. But with the situation it was safest for the baby to be born first. So far so good. Nothing was abnormal except for her stress and emotional unbalance. Tony spoke in hushed and soft tones to her as she progressed through her labor. He rubbed her back, sang her songs, wiped a cold cloth against her hot skin on her face and neck and never let go of her hands when she began squeezing his.

DiNozzo marveled at the strength of his future bride and very very soon to be mother of his child. Despite her injuries she handled her labor like a natural. Wasn't able to get up and move about but she used the birthing ball, laid in different positions and moaned and groaned loudly and didn't lash out. Well at least some of her people left the room to give them some peace. Ziva concentrated more and was totally focused on the current task at birthing her child. Their child. She couldn't wait to hold him, or her. She just had to get it out first. She felt like she could do this, but at the same time she realized she was becoming very tired, it was getting harder to breath and the increasing pain and intense pressure wasn't helping much. But she kept it to herself as she figured her maternal exhaustion was just from the whole incident with the accident and now this long labor process. _'I can do this_.' She told herself. ' _Tony is with me, the doctors and nurses are here to help. I can do this. Failure is not an option_.'

Later that night, after many hours. "Alright Ziva you're at 10 centimeters dilated and you're allowed to push." "Finally." The laboring woman blew out a breath as they got into position. Ziva gripped Tony's hands as he did the same to hers, reassurance and he kissed her temple and gave encouragement to her. "I love you Ziva. _You_ can do this. You're strong and brave." Ziva nodded to the doctor and she took a deep breath and leaned forward, bearing down hard. The doctors, nurses, and Tony talked her through it as she pushed. "Good push, good push. That's it, keep going." Ziva pushed until the contraction ended and then leaned back against her husband, taking deep breaths and she swallowed and leaned forward, bearing down again, and again, and again. She collapsed back against Tony and heaved big breaths, her whole body trembling and the pain was constantly there and at its absolute worst. Ziva didn't know how much more she could do this.

But soon she heard the doctor talk to her. "You're doing great Ziva. The baby's head is crowning! It's right there! On your next contraction I want you to give me a big push alright? You're almost there." With sweat pouring down her face Ziva took in gulps of air and got ready. She could literally feel her baby there. And talk about burning pain. Someone might as well have been holding her over a fire or touching her with a hot iron. She closed her eyes and her face contorted into a grimace as she pushed even harder. "That's it, that's it! More, more, more, more...The baby's head is out. Good job Ziva! You're doing so good." The doctor said and one of the nurses smiled at her as she glanced at the screen. "Okay you have a little while to rest but the next contraction is coming up soon." She said as she spoke to the doctor. "The baby's heart rate is good as well as Zivas. There's some slight fluctuation but it should be fine once we get the baby out." The doctor nodded. "Okay." Ziva grunted as she began to sit up and pull her legs back wide, her face turning into a grimace yet again. "This is it."

Ziva groaned loudly as she pushed as hard as she could. Muscles straining, sweat coming from her face and pouring down her neck, hair wet, body trembling as she felt her baby through that push. There was so much pressure she felt like she was splitting in two, like her insides where tearing. "Aaaaaaaaughhhh! Oooooiiiiiiii!" The doctors, nurses and Tony cheered her on. Ziva took a deep breath and pushed again as hard as she could. "That's it! That's it Ziva." The mother leaned back against Tony with a huge sigh. She was draining of strength and she took gulps of air and the paramedic looked to her. "On the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can. You're doing great. I know you're tired but you're almost there. Just a little more and you're baby will be here." He spoke to her to give her encouragement.

Ziva began to moan and she leaned forward and began pushing as she felt the pain intensify sharply and increase. Tony held onto her squeezing hands. "You can do it honey. Push!" And Ziva did push. Eyes shut tight, face and neck turning all red from her exertion, curling herself into a ball and then throwing her head back and yelling out as she worked to bring forth her child, her precious little one. Her entire body was trembling. "Aaaaughhh! AAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" And suddenly all the pressure and intensity went from barely budging to suddenly nothing. She collapsed back against Tony, drenched in sweat, exhausted...But all that didn't matter when a noise filled the room. And it was the most joyous sound Ziva and Tony had ever heard. Sure they've heard it on tv before and such, but it's nothing compared to the real thing. "Mmmg! Mmmaah! Waaaaaaaahh! Waaaahhhh! WAAAAAAAAHH!"

"Congratulations Ziva, you have a beautiful baby girl." Ziva looked to the doctor as tears came from her eyes and she was trying to catch her breath. "It's a girl?" The doctor nodded and Tony hugged Ziva and kissed her. "I love you Ziva! I can't believe it. We have a daughter!" He was grinning from ear to ear and a tear or two came down his cheeks as the baby was handed to Ziva and placed on her chest. The mother smiled brightly and cradled her newborn closely as she was crying. The baby was covered in blood, goo and all but Ziva didn't care. She began talking to her daughter and her heart grew all the more with the love she already possessed for this little tiny person. The baby cried but quieted when she heard the cooing voices of her parents. Ziva leaned her head down and kisses her daughters head. "Hey _tateleh_. I'm you're _Ima_. I love you and I'm so glad you're here." While the parents where completely enamored by their daughter the doctor and nurses were working on cleaning Ziva up a little. A nurse handed Tony a pair of scissors and he cut the umbilical cord that bound his daughter to his lover.

Ziva took in a breath and hissed a little as she held her baby close while it made fussy noises, not happy about being out in the cold and not in the warm and dim womb her mother had provided for so long. Tony didn't seem to notice as one of the nurses looked to the doctor as he worked. "She's having some trouble clotting. Once the baby is settled we'll move Ziva into surgery after she's delivered the placenta." He murmured to the nurse after she asked if things were okay when she noticed a troubled expression on the paramedics face. Ziva cradled her baby and then a different nurse came over. "Alright, let me get the baby cleaned up for you and I'll bring her right back. I promise I'll handle her with the greatest care." Ziva was reluctant of course but she eventually relinquished her infant and leaned back against her husband, exhaustion throughout her entire demeanor. "Ssssss...Mmmmnn." She hissed again as she felt pain in her stomach region. The baby was taken over to the side of the room and whipped off and cleaned, an apgar test was done as well as weight and measurements. Everything was okay. Ziva breathed in slight relief when her baby girl was handed back to her, all wrapped up in a pretty pink bundle of joy. "Everything is good. She weighs 5'7 and is 17 inches long." The new mother could not stop smiling through her weariness. She caressed her daughters face and kissed it gently, softly talking to her. She inhaled a quick breath, a pained expression on her face. Not to go unnoticed by Tony. "Honey? What is it?" Ziva shakes her head and breathes. "...I'm fine." She said after a couple seconds. Tony wasn't exactly convinced but he knew she was going to be sore for a long while so he figured she had just moved and it hurt. The baby opened her eyes and looked directly into the dark brown orbs of her mother's. "She recognizes me Tony. She knows who I am." Tony smiled and nodded. "Yes she does sweetheart. I love you. I'm so proud of you. You did it." Ziva looked to him. "We did it."

Ziva smiled down at her baby but her expression changed when she felt pain come up again, this time much sharper. She grunted and tried to be careful as she was still holding her precious newborn, hands trembling and not wanting to squeeze her. After a little while it passed and she looked to Tony. "Do you think the..Mmnnn..the name we picked suits her?" DiNozzo nodded. "Absolutely." He said with a huge grin on his face. "Welcome to the world, Tali Antonia DiNozzo." It wasn't 3 minutes later when DiNozzo frowned as he saw his wife grimace some again. "Honey what's wrong?" Ziva breathed a little deeper as pain seemed to be gripping her. A nurse came near and felt the mothers stomach. "The muscles are going hard. But it could be your body working on delivering the placenta. It just requires a little bit of extra pushing." Ziva took in a breath. "Is it supposed to be this painful?..Augh!" She cried. This alerted everyone in the room. Ziva breathed harder as she felt the pain as it coursed through her. "It, it feels like I'm..ugh! Like I'm having contractions." She managed to get out. Her body started trembling again as the pain built up and she looked to her lover, grunting in pain. "Tony, take the baby!" She said earnestly and he did as he was told, carefully taking his daughter into his arms as Ziva contorted in pain and yelped. "Augh! Oh god!" "Ziva?! What's going on?" One of the nurses peaked her head outside the door. "Doctor somethings wrong!"

The paramedic returned immediately. "What's going on?" He asked and the nurse shook her head. "We don't know. The placenta hadn't come out yet and she's still contracting but she's in severe pain again. And it's happening way too fast." The doctor got near the edge of the birth bed and checked over Zivas stomach. He kept his hands there as another contraction overtook her and the mother moaned out, her body already just about spent from her ordeal. He then moved to the business end of the birth bed and between Zivas legs, using his hand as he checked her. "I'm just going to feel with my fingers...Oh my." Ziva opened her eyes when the contraction ended. "What is it?" The doc looked to her. "You have another baby in there." " _WHAT_?! Aaaahh!" Ziva yelled then cried out in pain, writhing in the bed as she clutched her stomach. "Oh god no! Can't you just take it out?!" She could not believe she had to do this again. Everyone quickly got into position, a nurse taking little Tali from Tony that way he could support Ziva as she got into the birthing position again. He was scared, there was an urgency in the air. Another baby? It didn't seem possible. They haven't even taken the extra precautions because they didn't know. He prayed Ziva would make it through this. He was just as in shock as she was. "Okay Ziva, 1, 2, 3, Push!" "Aaaaaaaaghhhh!" The mother threw back her head and bore down as hard as she could, pain gripping her. It was so intense and there was even more pressure. "This one feels bigger than the last one." The nurse smiled. "That's it, that's it Ziva! Come on you can do it!" "Push, push, push, push, push!" "I am pushing! Ooooooiiiiii!" Ziva pushed with all her might as hard as she could.

But she felt it wasn't hard enough. She lurched forward and pushed again, and again, breathing heavily and her chest heaving. "I can see the head Ziva, the baby is crowning." The paramedic said. "I feel like I can't breath." The exhausted mother said, Tony noticed her grip had lessened as well. The paramedic looked to one of the nurses. "Get her some oxygen." The nurse nodded and left, within seconds bringing an oxygen machine and put the cover over Zivas nose and mouth. The paramedic looked to her. "I want you to take a deep breath and give me a big push got it?" The mother was gasping for air and feeling lightheaded but she complied and took a deep breath and pushed, leaning forward and moaning loudly, feeling the burn down below. Tony held her gripping hands as he supported her. "I love you Ziva. I love you so much." The doctor counted down from 10 and-"The baby's head is out. You're almost there Ziva." Ziva didn't know how much more she could take. She took another deep breath and pushed hard. "Oooiiiii!..Aaaaaaaaaghhh!" She pushed again, and again..but to no avail. The baby did not come. "What's wrong?" One of the nurses asked. The doctor grunted. "I'm checking to find out." One of the machines started beeping. "The baby is loosing oxygen!" "It's the cord. It's wrapped around the babies neck." Well this put Ziva into a panic. "Get my baby out! NOW! It's suffocating!" The doctor inserted his finger and got it under the chord then moved it over its face. "Okay I got it! Push! Push Ziva!" "AAAAAAAAAAGHHHH! OOOOOOIIIIMMMMM!" Ziva pushed as hard as she could. Muscles straining, sweat pouring from her body, her entire being trembling. The baby turned slightly and then it suddenly slipped from its mother's body. As soon as it was born the doctor used a suction and got the amniotic fluid from the infants nose and mouth.

Ziva collapsed back against Tony, depleted, completely drained of strength. She was breathing heavily and she felt like she was going to pass out, her vision blurring. "Tony..Is-Is the baby alright?" She asked, her voice was so week. Her question was answered in the sound of her baby crying loudly. "He's gonna be just fine. You have a son, Ziva DiNozzo." She started seeing stars. Tony looked to her when her grip went slack. "Ziva? Ziva! Oh God, no, no, no, don't!" **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!** "What's going on?!" "She's bleeding again. Shock is setting in. It was too much of a strain on her." The doctor said. "Mr DiNozzo I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room please." But Tony shook his head. "No! No way in hell am I leaving her!" He said as the doctor looked to the nurses. "We need to get her into surgery now!" A nurse came with an oxygen pump and the surgery take came rushing in. "Tony..Take care of them." He held Zivas hand for dear life as she spoke to him, voice so quiet and her breathing shallower. "Ziva listen to me...Don't do this...I need you, Tali needs you and our son does too. Come on Ziva, fight!" **BEEP BEEP BERP BEEP!** "Her heart rate is dropping!" Tony was soon forced out of the room, his body trembling as he wanted to be with Ziva. He watched through the window as the doctors and nurses moved her onto a gurney and began wheeling her into another room after an IV was put in. There was so much commotion but for Tony everything was going by so slowly. His world seemed to be stoping. He was worried and scared for Ziva. He was worried about his son.

 **Reviews are appreciate do so always. Thank you to those who've stuck with me through this story so far. I'm still going to work on my other stories. I know some might feel like I've been neglecting them but don't worry they will be getting updates soon enough. More to come, I might only be doing one or two more chapters with this story and it will finally be complete.**


	17. I Love You

_Beep_... _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_ Ziva began blinking open her eyes, feeling groggy. Her fingers slowly curled around Tonys hand, alerting him and he lifted his head up from the bedside as he had fallen asleep sitting there. She made a small sound and Tony looked to her. "Ziva? Honey, can you hear me?" Ziva glanced and looked into the emerald eyes of a worried Tony, her vision blurt at first but it soon focused. "Tony?..Wha-?" DiNozzo took a breath and held her hand more firmer. "You're alright. You're safe. Everything's fine. You passed out after you had the babies." Zivas eyes widened in an instant and she became fearful for her children, the heart monitor beeping faster. "The babies, on my God! Tony are they okay? Where are they?" She began sitting up but Tony held her back. "It's okay Ziva, they're alright. Take it easy, I don't want you to hurt yourself. You've just been out of surgery." Ziva looked to him, suddenly exhausted and she lay back down in the bed, feeling a bit dizzy. Tony noticed the changed look in her eyes as her face paled and he grabbed a small plastic container and had just brought it to her mouth as she threw up a little. The night nurse assigned to the DiNozzos came in upon hearing the sound. "It's okay Ziva. It's just one of the side effects of being in surgery, the anesthesia wearing off." The mother nodded and Tony whipped her mouth and she leaned back down, feeling like crap. But there was one thing on her mind right now as her eyes pleaded. "The babies. I _want_ my babies." The nurse smiled and nodded. "I will be right back." She quietly left the room. Ziva looks to Tony once she's gone. "I can't believe I just quit like that." She spoke quietly after a long moment. "I mean how can I just give up? On _you_..on our _children_?..I'm a failure." As tears began to well up in her eyes Tony leaned in and embraced her, Ziva leaning into him best she could against her protesting body. "Shhhh, shhhh _No_ Ziva. You _didn't_ give up. You are _not_ a failure. Things just happen. There's only so much the body can take, I mean you're not exactly Wonder Woman." Ziva gave a small smile at that and Tony wiped a tear from her cheek and she rested her hand over his. Two nurses soon came into the room, each with smiles on their faces and a bundle in their arms, one pink and one blue. "Hey, a couple someone's want to meet their momma." The first one said, holding the baby girl and she gently handed the bundle of joy into Ziva's open and waiting arms. Tony was handed the other bundle. "Hey _teteleh_. It's me, your _ima_...She's so beautiful." The new mother cooed and shed a few more years. Tony turned so he was sitting on the edge of her bed but facing her. "And here's our son." Ziva took in a breath as she saw her newborn baby boy, who yawned and blinked opened his eyes. "He has your eyes Tony. And the DiNozzo chin. I bet he will have your smile." Ziva smiles brightly. Little Tali fussed some in her mother's arms. "Waaahh!" "Oooh, shhh shh I'm here baby. It's okay. Yeah, it's okay." She spoke in soothing and hushed tones to her baby girl. The nurse chuckled. "They have been fed but that was a couple of hours ago so I'm sure they're both hungry."

The nurse instructed Ziva in the proper way of how to get the baby to latch on so Tali could breast feed. It took a couple of tries but soon the newborn was sucking greedily, taking in her meal. It seemed almost magical as Ziva states down at her newborn while she fed, feeling the skin on skin contact, Tali's little fingers gently grasping and resting on her chest and looking into eyes that matched her own. During his Tony was holding his son, smiling down at him. "Hey buddy. I'm your daddy. We're going to have all kinds of fun together. I'm gonna teach you all kinds of stuff too. Like how to throw a ball, about cars, about girls." Ziva looked to him with a slight frown and he grinned at her. "Just kidding about the girl part. That comes later." Ziva scoffed. "Much much later. And you will be chasing off any suitors that come along for our princess I presume?" She chided, smiling and Tony nodded. "Oh yeah. With a shotgun. Double barrel." Ziva smiles and then Tali unlatched from her breast. The nurse showed her how to properly burp the baby, which it didn't happen right away until there was a little sound that came from Tali's small lips and then Ziva smiles and held her baby close. Next it was their sons turn. "I don't think we came up with any boy names honey." Tony commented as he was now holding his daughter, his princess, and Ziva was feeding their son. "We came up with a few but none of them come to mind." Tony nods then thinks. "Okay..how about this-Zachary Anton DiNozzo. It's a mix of Jewish and Italian...what do you think?" Ziva chuckled. "No Anthony DiNozzo the third?" Tony smiled as he held his daughter close. "Nope. I don't think any kid wants to be burdened with a III." Ziva chuckled and looked to her son. "You like that name Zachary?" The baby looked to his mother and soon unlatched from her breast. Ziva began moving him to her shoulder to burp and had only patted his back 5 times before one came from the newborn. "Nice one Zachary. He was faster than his sister." Ziva nodded as she moved her son to see if he wanted more, in which case the baby latched onto her breast immediately and began eating again. "He has your appetite. I guess Tali wanted only a snack. And I had to pat her longer to get her to burp." Tony smiled then looked to Tali, slightly frowning. "Uh, I felt something on my hand." Ziva rose her eyebrows. "Huh?" The nurse smiled. "She probably needs her diaper changed. Well Mr. DiNozzo, you ready to change the first of hundreds of diapers you will be changing?" DiNozzo made an unsure face. "Uh, not really." The nurse patted his shoulder. "Come over to the changing station. I'll show you how big guy. It's easy." Ziva chuckled and sighs, leaning more into the pillows against her sore back, looking down at Zachary. She felt a warmth spread through her and a smile come to her lips. She cradled her son close and soon he was finished feeding.

Tony soon returned, Ziva looking up at him but frowning. "Are you Alright Tony? You look a little green." He nurse chuckled as she held little Tali. "He'll be alright. Changing diapers are not one of a mans strong suits." Tony held up a hand. "It's okay honey, I'll get used to it..either that or I'm just going to have to have a clothespin over my nose whenever I change a poopy diaper." He made a small gagging sound but then recovered and stood more straight, smiling down at his daughter as he took her back into his arms. "Even princesses can get messy sometimes." Little Tali yawned and moved her hand over her face and Tony smiled warmly. "I think she's falling asleep." Ziva grinds and her attention turns back to her son when he finishes feeding and the nurse helps her adjust her too and then leaves Ziva to hold him for a while. But it's not too long before her eyes start dropping. "Looks like someone else is sleepy too. And it's understandable. We've been through a lot tonight." Ziva looks to him. "I suppose you're right, I'm just content and comfortable to be holding him at the moment." She shifted a little. "Mmmn..". "You Okay?" Tony asked and she nodded. "Oh I'm alright. Just sore, and tired." "You're going to be sore for a while...why don't I put them in their cribs and you get some sleep." While Ziva wanted to keep holding her baby, she had to admit she was beyond exhausted and she was getting sore. She felt like she could sleep for a week and the mother nodded. Tony went and put Tali in her little bassinet, then came and got Zachary. DiNozzo then returned to his fiancé's side, taking her hand in his. Zivas eyes were already dropping and her breathing becoming deeper like when one sleeps. Gently taking her hand in his, Tony smiled warmly and leaned down, kissing Ziva's cheek. "I love you Ziva, more than you'll ever know. I promise to be the best husband and the best father that I can. I'll protect you, support you and our family. We will go through this life together forever. I love you so much. I can't live without you."

 **I cant tell my readers how sorry I am for not updating my stories fast enough or making them not likable. This one is almost over. Sometimes I just lose the vibe and life gets busy and things, plus with Thanksgiving and Christmas, yeah. Working on multiple chapters on multiple stories is difficult because you're trying not to copy things and such though in one of my stories there will a similarity. Hope you stay with me and thank you to my readers who have. Team Tiva! -Sarah**


	18. The Wedding

Five months had passed. During those five months a lot has happened. The DiNozzos in their house adjusting to life with Tali and Zachary. Ziva's father was arrested and put in prison for he attempted kidnapping of his daughter and grandchildren, separation of mother and children, also the threat on DiNozzos life. He will be there for a long time. But let's not dwell on that. Today is an exciting day...Tony and Ziva's wedding! Ziva opened her eyes, looking at the ceiling a moment before sitting up and stretching. "Hmmmm...I'm getting married today." Her eyes widened when the realization hit her. Abby was most likely already up and getting things prepared. Tony was with McGee and Palmer, Ducky and Gibbs for his bachelor party. There was a small knock on the door and Ziva looked to it. "I'm awake Abby, you can come in." And in Abby came, all smiling and excited. "Good morning." "Morning Abby." Ziva shifted and got out of bed. She was glad to be back to her smaller self despite the bit of belly there. She and Abby embraced and the goth looked to her friend. "So are you nervous?" Ziva but her bottom lip. "I am terrified." Both women chuckled and Abby helped Ziva with feeding and changing the twins, afterwards she ate while Abby fixed her hair and they dressed the twins up for the big day. They were going to be the ring bearer and flower girl.

Then Abby helped the mother undress and then into her wedding dress. It was a perfect fit. Ziva looked at herself in the mirror and she smiled brightly. "Ziva you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. You're going to make Tony cry." Ziva blushes a little and then Abby proceeded to do her makeup. She was perfection. After a half hour there was a knock at the door. Abby opened it and Tony Senior came walking in. He stared at Ziva a moment, the sun shining perfectly through the window and casting its spell. "You look ravashing Ziva. Absolutely beautiful." He comes forward and gently hugs his future daughter in law and mother of his grandchildren. "I can't tell you how happy I am in this moment. I know you love my son and my grandkids are beautiful and I know you and Tony will both do to be best of your capability to raise them and I'll be there to help you out." Ziva smiles warmly and hugged Senior. "Thank you. I bet Tony is waiting for me..I don't know why I'm so nervous." Abby and Senior chuckled. "You'll do fine Ziva. Let's get you to the church. I already have the twins in the car." Ziva nodded and they proceeded outside and into the vehicle. The soon to be bride shifted a little as the car drive, licking her lips and letting out small sighing breaths to calm herself. She was happy, nervous, excited, terrified, all these feelings and more at the same time bubbling inside her. Her fingers slightly gripping the small bouquet of flowers she held. They smelled lovely and the smell of nature was always a small comfort to her, making her feel peaceful.

The room was full of people, music gently playing. Mostly friends and family of the bride and groom were attending. Tony was in one of he dressing rooms in the church, taking deep breaths as McGee fixed his cufflinks and was working on his tie. DiNozzo blew out a breath and McGee looked to him. "Don't be nervous Tony, you're sweating." DiNozzo licked his lips and looked to he younger man. "Im trying not to be..I'm getting married for crying out loud. I'm already a father and I know I love Ziva more than anything in the world." McGee looked to his friend and smiled. "You guys are gonna be a great family. Your dads on his way to bring Ziva and the kids here." It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and in popped Gibbs. He stepped inside the small room and he and Tony exchanged glances. A smirk came on Gibbs's face. "You ready for this DiNozzo?" Tony held the stare for a long moment then nodded, squaring his shoulders. "After what we've been through I believe we'll make it, Boss." A bit of worry then passed over the grooms face after the words left his mouth. "I don't want to screw this up Boss. Family and job, raising the kids, being a good dad and husband. I feel so inadequate. I sometimes get this feeling in the pit of my stomach." Gibbs nods as McGee exits. "Good. That means you're ready."

Tony looked to him. "What?" "As far as I'm concerned, through this past year you have went above and beyond the call of duty. But you're not out of the woods yet. This wedding..it's just another step in life. A big step. And you're gonna have those moments. Life is messy. You're gonna make mistakes, say things and do things you wish could have been the other choice, but knowing you and Ziva you'll both make it work. For you two and your kids. You have a family now DiNozzo. Cherish them, every day." Tony almost had tears in his eyes as he heard the long monologue coming from a man of few words who ran on coffee 24/7. The next move meant even more so. Gibbs closed the gap between them and hugged Tony. "I'm proud of you." Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thank you boss. I'm going to do the best I can and be the best father and husband I can be to Ziva and Tali and Zachary. I love them so much. They make it all worth it." Gibbs nodded as they looked each other in the eye. "Believe me..It's worth it. No regrets." Tony nodded. Palmer then peaked through the door and both men looked up expectantly as the autopsy gremlin came towards DiNozzo, smiling brightly from ear to ear. "She's here." Tony nods and looks at his boss, who smirked and called his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Go get her, DiNozzo." Tony nodded and then all three men left the room and headed for the sanctuary where the ceremony was to take place. The preacher was there at the center, Tony taking his place by his left side while the men and bridesmaids went and were taking their places behind the entrance doors to the sanctuary of the church. It was a beautiful building, with golden sunlight gleaming through the glass stained windows, candles lit and gave a soft glow to the room, and of course lots of flowers and such. It felt like spring and summer rolled into one.

Ziva takes in a breath and lets it out slowly. Gibbs stands beside her, her hand on his arm in the escort like fashion. Ducky and Abby are there, so is McGee, Palmer and Breena, whom he has been dating. Abby is holding Tali, and Ducky is holding her brother Zachary. They've both been feed and changed so they should be good through the ceremony. The mother's grip tightened a little at the thoughts of what was just ahead of her. Not to go unnoticed by Gibbs, who looked to her now and she glanced up at him. He turned her so she was facing him and pulled Ziva into a hug, patting her back gently as she let out a shaky breath. "You're gonna be fine Ziver. You love Tony and though you've fought each other, you've also fought for each other. You do whatever you have to do for family. I'm so proud of you." Ziva tried not to let her eyes shine with tears but they welled a little. "Ah, none of that. Today is your abs Tony's day. It's gone be one of the best days of your life." Ziva smiles and dried up. "I know.. _Abba_." She looked into his eyes and took his offered arm again. "Lord knows what you have had to put up with when it comes to me and Tony. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides Tony's father, would you also be our babies _Sabba_?-grandfather?" Gibbs looked at Ziva for a long moment then a smile crossed his lips as his blue eyes locked with her dark brown ones. He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. "I would be honored."

Ziva smiles and they both face forward as one of the ushers came near. "Everyone ready?" Ziva gave a single nod and the usher smiled and then passed the bridal party to the doors at the entrance to the sanctuary and quietly opened the doors. He looked to he first pair which included a beautiful young woman and McGee. "And 1, and 2, and 3-" he counted off as McGee started forward. He was smiling and gave small nods to the onlookers. Palmer and Breana started next, then it was Abby and Ducky, both grinned knowingly as they started down the aisle. Tony couldn't hide his big smile at seeing Ducky, carting his son Zachary, who held a small pillow as the ring bearer. And Abby held little Tali who had a small basket with flower pedals. The fathers chest swells with pride and he is grinning from ear to ear. The men took their places by Tony, the ladies on he other side. Tony took in a breath, a drop of sweat going down his temple. ' _Why does it suddenly feel so hard to breathe_?' He asked himself as the music chimes. "All rise." The reverend announces. Tony looks to the back of the sanctuary, and sees his bride. Ziva. She is looking forward but more down to he ground. Ziva walked beside Gibbs at a gentle pace but not too slow. She's taking deep breaths, a little shaky, nerves, her bully full of butterflies. But all that fades then when she glanced up..and sees him. Tony. Her steps became more confident, her demeanor glowing and perfect, a smile crossing her lips. The shine in his eyes told her everything. He loves her so much. Her smile brightens when she reaches his side and the ceremony begins. "You May be seated. Today we are gathered her to honor the union of Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David together in holy matrimony. Who gives away this woman to be wed to this man?" Gibbs swallows. "I do." He says, and turns to Ziva, giving her a hug before handing her over to join hands with DiNozzo. "Marriage is what brings us together today. He blessed arraignment between a man and a woman in the eyes of God and these many witnesses to see the union of two people who have decided to become husband and wife-". As the man spoke, Tony and Ziva just stared and smiled at each other. Tony mouthed to Ziva. 'You're so beautiful. I love you.' And Ziva smiles, a tear escaping her eye. 'I love you too.' She mouthed back and they squeezed each other's hands.

After a few minutes the reverend turned to Ziva after speaking. "The couple shall now exchange their vows." Ziva looked to her husband as a mic was put close to her lips so the crowd could hear. "Tony DiNozzo. First and foremost I want you to know that I love you so much. _More_ than words can say. You truly see me, through my ups and downs, my flaws and perfections, my happy days and sad days. You have been there for me even when I had pushed you away. You persisted and it has paid off. Tony DiNozzo, _love_ of my life, father of our children, Zachary and Tali, you are the one I want to spend my whole life with. To go on many adventures together and with our children, to dance through life's roller coaster of challenges and beginnings and second chances. I promise to be a good and faithful wife, a good mother to our children and teaching them the ways of honor and of right. I promise to never leave you and to support you and trust you and believe in you. As the head of the household I _know_ you will do what you think is best for me and our children and also yourself. You have _loved_ me through everything and will love me still as I love you and will continue to do so. I will protect you, defend you and be there, until death do us part. I _love_ you, Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo, with all my heart." Well if _that_ didn't get he tears rolling I don't know what will. The onlookers smiled at hearing the brides words and then Tony finally spoke after wiping his eyes. "Ziva David, eternal love of my life and mother of our two beautiful kids..you have no idea how deeply and how much I love you. Our bond is strong. Sure we've hit some bumps on the road but that's life. I promise to be a good husband and a father to the best of my ability. I promise to support you and hold you close to be your anchor. It's an extraordinary thing, finding someone whom you can hear your soul to, and they will never leave you. I promise to trust you and love you and treat you like the jewel you are. I promise to guide our family, protect them and be with them always. I love you so much it's hard for me to breathe. When I meet you I was like, who is this gorgeous, spunky..dangerous woman."

Ziva chuckles at that, as well as the crowd. "Ziva, I promise to protect you, defend you and be there until the day I die. I will comfort you when you are troubled or afraid, give you confidence where you have doubt, give you guidance when you're searching for the path, I give you my body and my love." Afterwards the reverend continues. "Those were beautiful promised to each other. Tony and Ziva faced him now and the Rev looked to Ducky. "May we have the rings please." Ducky smiles as he came forward with Zachary and the reverend took the little pillow that has the rings tied onto it, giving Tony's to Ziva. "Ziva, repeat after me...I Ziva David." Ziva spoke, her voice soft and a little shaky as she was saying the words. Her nerves were a jumble and strong. ' _Hold it together_.' She told herself as she spoke. "I, Ziva David." "Take Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo." "Take Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo." "To be my lawfully wedded husband." Ziva repeated the words. "For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death do us part." And with those covenant words, she put the ring into his finger and have his hand a squeeze.

It was Tony's turn next. "I, Tony DiNozzo." "Take Ziva David." "Take Anthony Ziva David." "To be my lawfully wedded wife." Tony repeated, the smile and emotion never leaving his features. The more he spoke the more emotional he got, his lips quivering, his voice becoming higher as he spoke. "For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death do us part." He slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit, shining brightly and Ziva's smile grew and she looked to him. "Is there anyone who deems these two unfit to be married, speak now or forever hold his peace." Tony and Ziva seemed to be holding their breath...Only silence followed. Tony was allowed to lift the veil from Ziva's face as the Reverend spoke to her. "Ziva David, do you promise to be a good wife for your husband, do you promise to love and honor him throughout your lives together as long as you both shall live?" Ziva smiles. "I do." The rev smiled and looks to Tony. "Tony DiNozzo, do you promise to be a good husband for your wife, do you promise to love and honor her and protect her throughout your lives together as long as you both shall live?" Tony nodded, smiling from ear to ear as his gaze conveyed _all_ the love he had for this woman with his entire being. "I do." "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Tony didn't have to be told twice. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Tony pulled Ziva to him and their lips collided and fireworks went off in their brain and a fire burst in their heart with he love they had. The crowd cheers and laughs and claps as they kiss again and again then face the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know present to you, Tony and Ziva DiNozzo." The congregation rose to their feet and clapped and cheered as Tony and Ziva DiNozzo and the rest of the bridal party left the front and headed out to be hall so they could be greeted by guests as they exited. He couple looked to each other and shared another kiss and also hugged. "I love you so much...Mrs DiNozzo..I cant believe it. We did it." Tony said softly to his new bride and Ziva replies. "Yes we did..and I know. And I love you too Tony..Mr DiNozzo." Tony smiled and held her close. The guests started coming and so hey stood together side by side and held hands while they were greeted with many bright smiles and handshakes and hugs and words of kindness and encouragement. Afterwards the group hugged and conversed with each other then went outside one of the side doors and wedding pictures were taken. Some of Tony, some of Ziva for individual ones, then the couple together in various poses and such, some of the girls, then of the guys, then the DiNozzo family with Ziva holding Zachary and Tony holding Tali, then some of just mother and daughter and father and son, and also ones of Ziva and Tony with Gibbs and also the whole group together. Afterwards Ziva hugged Abby best she could as she held her son in her arms. "So where are you guys going for the honeymoon?" Ziva shook her head. "We don't know." Abby furrowed her brow. "You mean Tony doesn't know either?" Again the new bride shook her head. "No. Whatever this little trip is it was all arranged curtesy of Tony's father..well, now my father in law. He planned the whole thing and paid for the whole thing. He was saving up for this occasion and wanted ya to have a good time. And the twins will be coming too."

Tony smiled as he watched his new wife conversing and holding their son. He looked down at Tali and smiled. "If you guys are anything like me or your mom, I can tell ya we are going to have our hands full. But it will be fun. I love you Tali." He murmured to his baby girl and gently pressed his lips to the top of her head. Tali just made noises and kicked out her legs happily and Tony smiled. One of the ushers came near. "We have the car ready and waiting for the new married couple." Gibbs nodded. "Thanks." He turned to DiNozzo as Ziva came near her husband. He looked at them both a long moment and smiled. Gently touching Tali's little feet as she moved her legs and also gave attention to Zacharyas well, moving his fingers through his bit of hair. "You guys are gonna make it." He looked to he parents, the newlyweds. "I love you both. I know I'm not good with these kinds of things so..I just..". Ziva reaches up and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We know Gibbs..and we love you." Tony nodded in agreement and he leaned forward and hugged his boss, who hugged back. Then he pulled away. "Ah, go head off for the honeymoon you two." Ziva smiles and leans up and places a kiss on his cheek. "Shalom Abba." And with that Tony and Ziva headed back through the church, their friends following, Ducky behind Gibbs. Once they reached the exit doors of the church, they came through to the crowd and cheers and loud whistles as Tony and Ziva smile and laugh, ducking a little as bits of rice were thrown from the clapping and smiling crowd. It wasn't too much though as they were holding their children, heading to the car. The usher came and opened the door. He held Zachary as Ziva gathered the lower part of her dress and cloned into the back seat, then turned and received her son into her arms. The same was done win Tony as he climbed in, then turned and held Tali as she was gently handed to her father. Zachary started fussing as the doors were closing, he was getting tired and maybe hungry and also the rice throwing wasn't that appealing to him. "Shhh shhh you're okay." Ziva soothed to her son, gently bouncing and holding him close. The congregation cheered as the car then pulled away from the church, the words "Just Married" written on the back window and balloons tied to the back along with a couple lines of handcuffs hooked together and also some strings of colored paper clips. It seemed fitting for the newlyweds considering their profession, McGee smiling as he watched his work partners car drive off. "And they rode off into the sunset." He said to himself. Totally a new part for his next book or even the one after.

 **SERIOUSLY I am the worst updates ever! Now for the next chapter should it be the honeymoon or a couple years later type of epilogue where the twins are six? If it's he second choice I was just thinking of a family moment type thing where they're all together. My friend who requested that I write this had suggested the second one but I've shot the idea to her as well. Again I'm so so sorry I've kept you guys waiting. But I'll be able to update my stories a little sooner since I'm going on vacation and I don't know if I'll have WiFi or not. Either way I'll be working on them. This one is just about finished and I can't thank you guys enough who comment on my stories and such. You help keep me going. And I'm sorry about the size change in life entering. It didn't that as I wasn't editing it and I do not known how to make it all the same when that happens. lol!**


	19. The Honeymoon

The car drove the DiNozzos to their house and the driver helped them out of the car after he parked in the driveway. They were meet by Tony Senior, who was smiling brightly. "There they are, the new married couple. My beautiful grand kids and equally beautiful daughter in law." He kissed Ziva's cheek after he was handed Tali into his arms. "Hey there princess, remember grandpa Tony?" The little girl stuck her tongue out and kicked her legs and Senior chuckled and held her close as the group went inside. Ziva turned to her father in law. "Abby should be along shortly. We can't thank you enough. I should have enough formula made in the fridge. And if there isn't-". "You have an instruction paper on the fridge. We got it Ziva. Now both of you go get changed. I got this." Ziva smiles warmly and headed to her and Tony's bedroom. Upon reaching the door she helped as Tony, now finally her husband, scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her bridal style into their bedroom. "Yah! Tony put me down!" DiNozzo smiled and let her down after he walked inside. "You know me, I couldn't help it. I love you my ninja bride. Sweet cheeks." Ziva smiles in return as he kisses her lips and murmured back in a purr. "And I love you my little furry bear. So where are we going?" She asked him after they embraced and they went to their closet and dressers, getting out clothes for their trip, which was for 3 days by the way. Tony smiled and showed her the plane tickets and Ziva's eyes widened in surprise. "Paris?! Really? Oh my gosh honey, I can't believe it! I love Paris!" Tony smiled as he hugged her and laughed. "Well lets hurry and pack. Our flight leaves in four hours but we have to be there two hours before it departs so that means we got-" "We got 2 hours to be ready to go and get to the airport." Tony smiled. "I love you." Ziva friend back. "I love you too, mon petipoit." The next two hours were spent doing just that. Making sure they had what they needed packed, enough supplies for the babies for when they're gone. Ziva pauses at the thoughts crossing her mind. "Do you think they'll be okay?" She spoke softly and her husband looked to her. "Zachary and Tali are gonna be fine. Gibbs told me that the whole team is gonna be watching over them." He places his hands on her shoulders for reassurance. "I promise Ziva. The danger is gone. Our babies are going to be safe. And when we get back you can coo and cuddle them to your hearts content." Ziva have a small smile and let out her breath. "I feel that I will miss them and not be focused on us." Tony took her hand in his. "It's okay, because I'll be thinking about them too. Wondering if they'll even know if we're not there because they're only 5 months old. But we will call them every day. I promise." He sealed that promise with a kiss to her lips, a long, powerful kiss and Ziva took it in, tasting him. "Mmmn..you taste nice." She whispered to him seductively and his eyes darkened. "DiNozzo men do. And as much as I'd love to continue, we do have a plane to catch. But, if you will, will you give me the exception of seeing you out of that dress?" Ziva looked down at herself and realized they both hadn't changed out of their wedding attire, her eyes flicking back up to his and she took some slow steps near her husband, seeing the ring on his finger before glancing back to his handsome face and into his eyes. "Yes I will. So long as you _return_ the favor." Tony took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "As you wish." Ziva stared, biting her bottom lip before turning around, reaching behind herself, her flexible arms and fingers working as she unzipped the back of her dress, then with lithe movement she slipped her arms from the shoulder straps of her gown, then let it fall to the floor in a big heap. Tony watched, staring at the back of her and nodded in approval when she turned her head towards him, slowly turning around to face him, and stepped out of the gown. She bent down then and took of her shoes, then her knee-highs, leaving herself in her bra and underwear. DiNozzo watched the entire time, his eyes darkened and lustful, desire of want going through his veins, he took a breath to calm his nerves as his wife, his bride, for eternity, approached him. "Now it is _your_ turn to undress, and _my_ turn to watch. Then we shall get dressed and head to the airport." As she said this her face was so close to his that Tony could smell her minty breath, their noses brushing as he felt her breath on her skin. She then sat on the edge of the bed and he turned around to face her. Tony smirked his charming dark-eyed smirk at his new wife and began with his tie, untying it and tossing it aside, he then proceeds, removing the black suit of his tux, then unbuttons his white shirt from the top down after setting the suit top aside, Ziva's desire for him showing as his toned bare skin is revealed. He had been working out some lately and she admired his commitment to stick with it. He wasn't fully where she would like him, but for now it didn't matter. She loved the man before him weather he was in shape or not. Once the white shirt was completed he took it off. He didn't show that he saw her cheeks flush with red when his hands went to his pants and he unzipped, then leaned down and let them fall to the ground, the slight bulge in his drawers showing already. He wasn't fully aroused but it was enough to reveal what was on his mind, for it was on hers too. Ziva has to refrain from touching herself on her breasts and between herself as she stifled a squirm when she felt herself become wet for him as she wanted him.

But she knew it was best to wait until they were in Paris. They stared at each other a moment, then Ziva slowly rose to her feet and went to the closet and dresser, getting out some clothes for him to currently wear, a styling dress shirt, jeans and socks. As she was getting out those things DiNozzo came up behind her and she froze at feeling his hands on her body, feeling her back against his chest, warmth sleeping through her as both their breathing became deeper and her skin began to tingle. "Tony." She said in warning, for she knew if they started now they wouldn't be able to stop. " _Believe_ me I _want you_..but we have at least 45 minutes to get to the airport." As she was saying this his hands were roaming up her back and through her hair as he nuzzled against her. Tony breathed out a groan as he felt her reach back to him and gently grasp at his skin, knowing she wanted him. "I know, Zi." She turned around to face him and immediately put her hands on his cheeks and crashed her lips to his, devouring him in a long, passionate kiss. She was hungry for him and he groaned into her mouth when she moved her hips against him and one of her hands had brushed over the fabric of his boxers there. "Now...be a good boy...and let's get dressed so we can be on our way." She said breathlessly. "That was just a taste of what is to come my love." Tony stood there, breathing, and he looked to her as he began getting on his pants. "Only a taste? Are you sure I can't get a nibble?" Ziva's gaze darkened as she stared at him, slipping a beautiful purple to red shirt over her head. "Trust me _ahuvi_ -my love. When we reach Paris, it will be a night you'll never forget." Tony stared at her. "You know, the same will be for you too." Ziva stared at him after getting on her pants and he put on his shirt. "Is that a challenge?" Tony's eyebrows rose a tad. "Possibly. But who said it was a competition? I just know that I'm going to enjoy making love to you all night long." Ziva smiles. "And I look forward to spending every second of it with you. Tony DiNozzo, my husband and father of our babies. Take a girl for a ride?" Tony smiled and leaned in and kissed her. "As you wish."

Ziva and Tony went downstairs, their luggage on their shoulders and Tony senior smiled to his son and daughter-in-Law. "Abby just put the twins down to bed. They're sound asleep." Ziva smiles and set down her bag, then after giving a nod to Senior she proceeded down the hall to the nursery, quietly entering the room. Tony watched her go then turn to his father. "Dad, I know we don't converse much and things, but I'm glad you're here. And thanks for finding us a nice hotel in Paris." Senior nodded as he and Tony embraced. "It's my pleasure, son. I love you. And I love Ziva and my grandchildren. I'm proud of you, so proud. And I know your mom is too. I bet she's smiling down on us right now." Tony grinned, a tear escaping his eye as father and son embraced. Meanwhile Ziva was looking down at her little five month olds in their cribs. She leaned down and kissed their heads and caressed their cheeks, gently humming to them. Abby watched Ziva in her motherly way and smiled, being a meter back as to let Ziva have the small moment alone with her children. Ziva licked her lips. "I love you Zachary. My son. I'll be back before you know it okay? _Ima_ will be back. I promise." The mother sniffles and a her eyes started welling up with tears. It had been a long, exhausting, emotional day. Ziva then turned to Tali's crib and she peered down to her daughter. "I love you Tali, my little _motek-sweetheart_. You watch out for your brother okay and do whatever your aunt Abby says." Ziva glanced back at Abby as her friend came near, resting her hand on Ziva's shoulder. "They'll be fine. And they're gonna have fun. I promise Ziva. Nothings going to happen to them. Other than me spoiling them rotten." She giggled and Ziva chuckled at that and hugged her friend after a moment. "Thank you Abby, for everything. I'll call you as soon as we land." Abby nodded. "I'll be here." And with that, Ziva gave one last kiss goodbye to her babies and then, letting some tears escape, she left the room sniffling. Tony noticed her demeanor as she neared him and he pulled his wife into a hug. Senior watched his son and his new wife hold each other, knowing it must be a little hard for the new mother. But he knew the babies would be fine. He watched as Ziva pulled back after Tony exchanged words with her, cupping her cheeks in his hands and she seemed to nod after he spoke and bothered smiled after he kissed her forehead and she closed his eyes while he did so. Then they gathered their two bags and Ziva had her purse. "You both have a wonderful time. Everything will be right as rain when you get back." Ziva smiles and hugged her father in law. " _Toda_ -Tony. Thank you." Senior smiles. "It's my pleasure." Father and son have a final hug goodbye before the couple left their home and got in their car and soon they were off for the airport.

Within those 40 minutes they were dropped off. Tony squeezed Ziva's hand after he got out the luggage and handed Ziva her bag. The car drove off and the newlyweds went inside and went through the normal customs that come with the package of flying. Their father spared no expense. First class seating including baggage carrying and whatever was asked was given. They finally boarded the plane to Paris and Tony and Ziva went to their seats. After buckling in, DiNozzo took his wife's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Well, we're on our way. We're on our honeymoon, sweet cheeks." Ziva chuckled and squeezed his hand back. "Yes we are my love. I love you so much." Tony smiled back. One of the flight attendants came near. "Champagne?" He asked and the couple exchanged glances then nodded. "Please." Tony inclines his head and two glasses were filled and served. "Anything else I can offer you?" Ziva thought a moment. "Do you have any fruit?" The attendant nodded. "Of course. We have apples, grapes, oranges, and berries. And other snacks like the usual chips or pretzels, peanuts, cookies, ect." Ziva nodded. "Hmm. I would like an orange and some pretzels." The man nodded. "Right away mam." Ziva looked to her husband after glancing out the window, seeing the sun beginning to set. "By the time we reach Paris it will be dark." Tony said to her and she grinned. "Perfect. Then we can see it lit up. Can you imagine the Eiffel Tower? I bet it's beautiful." Tony nods, taking a sip of his drink and setting down the glass gently. "You're right about that...but you're more beautiful than any tower. For you are the most beautiful wonder of all the wonders of the world." Ziva could help the few tears that escaped and she leaned over and hugged her husband. _Husband_..it didn't seem real..but it was. The flight attendant returned with what Ziva had asked for and then he left after getting a couple pillows and blankets for the newlyweds so they could sleep on their flight. Tony knew the real fun would be later so they decided to save up their energy as he was sure they would be a little out of it from jet lag.

...A couple hours later Tony reached over and gently shook his wife's shoulder. "Ziva, honey." "Mhm." "Sweet cheeks, we're here." Ziva opened her eyes, rubbing them and sat up more, looking about. " _Ladies and gentlemen we are beginning our decent, please make sure that your trays and all the objects, phones and other techno devices are put away and seatbelts are securely fastened. Thank you for flying Delta Airlines and welcome to Paris_." Ziva looked to her husband and held his hand. They took breaths and concentrated as the plane began its decent and there was a few bumps before they finally landed. "We have landed ladies and gentlemen, thank you for flying." The plane parked and Tony and Ziva DiNozzo got their luggage and headed out with the rest of the passengers. A cab was waiting for them to take them to their hotel, Ziva speaking fluent French to their driver and paying him. The drive wasn't too bad though there was some traffic. Ziva looked out the window a little, but she and Tony could keep their eyes off each other. They held hands and kissed and just cuddled while they were in the cab. After about a half hour, "We are here." Announced the driver and he nodded at the couple, speaking in French. "Have a splendid honeymoon." Ziva smiles and returned the gesture. " _Mercy_." Then she and Tony got outof the car to find one of the workers there with a luggage carrier. "May I take your bags please and I'll escort you to your room." Tony and Ziva exchanged glances. "You are Mr. DiNozzo, yes?" He asked in a thick accent. Ziva nodded. " _We_ , He is my husband." The French man nodded and they went inside and headed to the elevator after getting the key card to their suite. "You both are going to love this room. The view is amazing and the room and bath itself is luxurious and you are free to use it however you please." Tony nodded as they were standing in the elevator. More minutes passed and the elevator doors opened and they exited the car. DiNozzo looked at the keycard "Our room number is 117." They went down the hall a ways and turned on the left, their helper smiled. "Ah, here we are." He opened the door and, "Oh wow..wow." Ziva said as they went in, her eyes wide as she stepped inside and looked about. The suite was luxurious and fancy. Little figurines, a small living room like area where there was a door on the right which led to their master bed and bathroom. The couches were comfy, there was a small table with two chairs and a complimentary basket of fruit and a few choice bottles of wine, a big flat screen tv on the wall opposite the main couch. There was a small outside balcony that faced the amazing view of the city and the Eiffel Tower, it brought memories to both DiNozzos from when they were undercover as married assassins. Only this time they were actually married and weren't under cover, and this time it was going to be real love making...not that at one point they weren't faking before. (Hee hee I couldn't help it ;P) Tony and Ziva looked to each other after tipping their staff and he left quietly after unloading the luggage.

Ziva took her husbands hand and they went out onto the balcony, the wind lightly blowing, Ziva's hair lifting in the invisible breeze, Tony's eyes never leaving her a his smile was plastered to his face as well as hers as she leaned on the railing, his hand resting on the small of her back. The new bride looked out and took in a breath of fresh air, momentarily closing her eyes. "It's so beautiful." She said quietly as she glanced up at the night sky, the stars bright and twinkling and the moon full. Tony looked to her. "Yeah..beautiful." But he wasn't looking at the stars as Ziva found him staring longingly at her. She stared right back, her mouth partially open, they faced each other and Tony took her hands in his, then, walking backwards he led her back inside their room. He kept walking backwards, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to make sure he didn't bump into anything as he led her to the bedroom, Ziva's body already tingling with anticipation of what was to come. Would they take their time or chase the release? Who knows. But they were going to make a whole night of it. Once inside Tony paused and closed the door then he reached over and dimmed the lights just a little. Ziva walked up behind him after her eyes quickly adjusted and placed her hands on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze and then ran her hands down his back, feeling his body through his clothes. Tony stood still as he felt her touch, taking slow but deep breaths as he _knew_ it had started. He felt Ziva's hand snake into his, their fingers immediately intertwining and he turned to face her. They stared at each other for a long moment before she proceeded, their eyes never leaving each other as she began taking off his shirt, her slender fingers going under the edge and gently tugging upwards, showing his skin until he lifted his arms to help take it over his head and she let it fall to the floor. Neither of them said a word, just pure body movement and talking eyes. Ziva stared at his torso then back up into his darkened gaze as she moved closer, feeling their chests brush against each other...then she leaned up..and pressed her lips to his ever so gently. Tony took in that kiss which soon deepened and he felt her push herself into him, his arms coming around her body and pulling her to him, holding her close. Ziva's arms came around his neck as he reached under her shirt, also lifting it over her head and tossing it aside, both continuing to kiss each other but now more heatedly as Tony pulled his new wife to him and began rubbing against her, Ziva's eyes closing at the sensation on her exposed skin. As they kissed over and over for dominance Tony snakes his hand down to Ziva's pants and unbuttoned, unzipped and began sliding them off. Ziva moves against him and tilted her hips to help with this small barrier and she stepped out of her pants and wrapped her arms around her handsome husband, her breasts against his hairy chest and lips crashing together once again, then Tony picked her up, Ziva's legs wrapping around his waist as he walked towards the bed, her arms around him and fingers going through his hair as in this position his head was at her chest area and she could feel his breath on her breasts. They were a little larger since becoming a mother and breastfeeding their babies. Though they had gone down a little since the birth, it wasn't much. But it didn't matter. Tony turned and sat down on the bed, Ziva straddling him as she gently ground her hips against him, making her husband groan in pleasure as they kissed deeply and Tony reached behind his wife, unclasping the bra and gently pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor as his hands went to her exposed breasts, squeezing them and cupping them in his hands, then he began sucking on them, causing Ziva to close her eyes and lean back her head in bliss as she ran a hand through her hair and moved it out of the way so it fell down her back, the sensation of it against her skin only adding to her senses.

"Mmmhh, mmmnhh." Moans and deep breaths came from the couple as they continued, their hands moving all over each other, Tony's rubbing her back and down to her hips, gently squeezing her ass cheeks as she moved against him, "Ughhh, Hugh!" gasping some when she felt the friction their from her own movements and also when Tony began sucking on her breasts. "Mmmn...Tony." She murmured and he leaned up more, kissing her alongside her neck and Ziva closed her eyes a moment as he did this and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the top of his head, her hands clawing at his back. "Ziva." He spoke back to her, his voice low and husky with want. They kissed more fast now, Ziva attacking Tony's lips as he reached between them and rubbed between her legs over her panties, hearing Ziva's moans as she kissed him and ground her hips against his straining member in his pants. "Hughhh! Hmm mmmn! Tony..." DiNozzo looked to his wife and she nodded as they touched foreheads and he grabbed onto her and she did the same to him as he rose to his feet and turned around, laying Ziva down on the bed, a slight bounce as it was a tad more forceful than he had intended and Ziva yelped but let out a laugh, smiling as he crawled over her and caressed her cheek, moving bits of her long dark curly hair from her face and kissing her deep and he grinds his hips against her, their privates touching, making Ziva gasp. "Uughmn! Mnnhh!" Tony looked into Ziva's eyes and she nodded, taking his hand that was on her belly and guided it down to the hem of her panties, signaling her intent and want. Tony looked down then while he began to kiss her again, this time a little slower, savoring her taste and watching her reaction, slowly he inserted his hand below and rubbed her thighs right above where she wanted him, teasing her, making her want him all the more and she was wet and sexy and full of life. Ziva's body was hot and ready for her husband and she gasped and sort of whined as he avoids her most sensitive area, trying to move her hips towards his hand. She lifts her rear off the bed when Tony removed his hand and then pulled her underwear down her long silky soft legs. His wife leaned forward and reached for his pants as well and Tony let her start removing them as he stared at her the entire time, leaning down and kissing her skin, moving her hair and kissing her neck, her jaw, her lips and cheek, her ear. Ziva returned the kisses just as passionately and skillfully she removed Tony's pants, seeing his straining member peak through the hole in his boxers. His gaze darkened as he saw her eyes were on him, on his cock. Tentatively she reached forward and he took in a breath at feeling her fingers grasp at the edge of his boxers and pull them down and he maneuvered out of them. His cock was big and long, erected, it was perfect. She began rubbing and massaging it immediately as he moved closer to her, a hand on Ziva's cheek as his lips were on hers and the kissing began once again, Tony's other hand roaming over his wife's body, touching her exposed skin as they moved and lay side by side on the bed, facing each other and Tony then reached around his wife and touched her left ass cheek and they stared at each other a long moment, taking in the other now that they both were fully bare and warmed up.

Ziva massages Tony's length up and down and up and down, gently twisting and curling her fingers expertly over the head and along his already hard shaft, making him twitch and tingle with want. "Ziva." He growled and he returned the favor, his fingers touching her most sensitive core, causing her to cry out and grip the sheets as he began moving his fingers there, coating them in her moister as he went through her folds. Ziva swallowed and kissed her husband and he kissed her right back then he watched her raw reaction to him inserting a finger and moving it in and out slowly as his thumb rubbed her bundle of nerves there. Ziva's breath becoming uneven as she gasped and whimpered, moving her hips into his hand, her body beginning to sweat. She ended up letting go of him and fully laying back, groaning and gasping as he fingered her, going slow then speeding up, Tony judging her reaction and he licked his lips as he moved his hand, adding a second finger, he then leaned down and sucked on her breast and Ziva looked to him, her husband, feeling her breath on his face. "Need you...Now." Tony smiled and shook his head. "Not yet beautiful. I want to _taste_ you first." This made Ziva's eyes darken with lust and Tony began kissing her lips, gently moving down along her neck and collar bone, then lower on her breasts, his tongue flickering around her hardened nipples. He slowed his finger movements and Ziva's breathing became a little calmer as he went, the movement of her hips more smooth and flexing at his menstruations to her heat. She hissed and smiled at him, the bliss feeling perfect as he _loved_ to make her feel this way. And the night was just getting started. Tony kissed and licked lower down her body as he went across her muscles to her stomach, around her belly button, then the teasing went lower and lower, Ziva's eyes widening some as she became more alert from her brief relaxed state, her body tingling in anticipation and she focused on him as he began applying kisses to the front of her hips, then on the inside as he had moved further down the bed to now he was between her legs but not right there, going around her arousal but not touching it, only occasionally grazing the sides and right above her clitoris. "Mmn..hhmnn! Ughhh! Mnhh!" Her noises and grunts sounded like heaven to him. The beginnings of a song that was yet to be sung. Ziva raises to her elbows and looks at her husband there and their eyes make contact. Tony paused just above her nerve bundle, Ziva seeming to be holding her breath as she felt his there as he hovered, then...He dove in hard! Ziva called out loudly at this as her senses went into overdrive and bliss and nature was just taking over her mind, giving herself to the pleasure as Tony licked her clitoris and fingered her and he also removed his finger and darted his tongue in and out. He pulled his head back and then inserted two fingers and moved them in at out at a fast pace while he watched his wife squirm beneath him, her legs raising and wide for his access. "Oh god! Ughh!...aughhhh! Mmmnhssss! Sssiighhh! More Tony, yess! Oh god yes, yes! Shit. Please..!" Tony could feel her squirming and she griped the sheets and ground herself into his face. He moved up more with one knee on the bed and then just used his fingers against her clit and moved them in and out fast and began rubbing her and curling his fingers inside and twisting them. "Aaagh! Uuuaagh Don't stop! Don't stop! Don't stop!" Ziva voice getting more high pitched, Tony could feel her clenching around her fingers. "You're so wet. And right." He spoke huskily to her. "I want you Tony!" DiNozzo shook his head but smiled. "No, I want to see you cum first." Gritting his teeth, Tony moved his hand fast over her clit and Ziva couldn't help but scream aloud as he did this, her toes curling and her husbands muscles shiny as his arm pumped back and forth. A few more good twists with his wrist and fingers and she was indeed cuming. Ziva cried out loudly as she rode her orgasm, Tony sending a few waves to add to her hard pleasurable bliss as she writhed there on the bed and Tony smiled and marveled at his work. He _loved_ his wife and he wanted tonight to be one of the _best_ of her life. Of their lives.

 _A_ fter a minute or two Ziva had calmed down some, her breathing more regular and then she sat up smiling at Tony as he climbed up to her and their lips crashed and her arms wrapped around him. Groans and heavy breathing continued once again, this time Tony sat up and then looked to his wife, her hands in his. "You ready, Mrs. DiNozzo?" Ziva smiles and nods. "I'm ready to become one with you, Mr. DiNozzo." Tony smiled and then reached down, grabbing his already erected hard cock and rubbed it some, working himself up into a frenzy and he bent the head down and then, locking his green shining eyes with his wife Tony pushed his hips forward. "Fuck." DiNozzo moaned out when he felt himself become engulfed by his wife, her walls wet and hot and inviting to his veiny length and he fully sheathed himself into his wife. "Ohhh..mmnnhhh." Ziva groaned out, Tony doing the same as he proceeded, widening her legs to accommodate her husbands large size. He looked down at her, concerned when he saw her wince when he began thrusting at a nice rhythm, not too slow but not fast either, just enough to get them going, lol not that it's going to last long. "Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He huskily asked through his breathing and Ziva shook her head. "No my love. Just..don't..stop." She clenched around him and matched his pace, encouraging him to go faster and Tony got the hint. He speed up his thrusting, their skin now hitting with resounding smacks. Ziva yelled each time Tony pushed into her, his muscles shiny with sweat. He had one hand on her hip, he other higher on her breast, squeezing it and he groaned, momentarily closing his eyes. "Mmmnhhh ughhh...god you're so perfect. I want to be like this forever. I feel like I can do anything when I'm inside you." He spoke breathlessly to his wife, sweat on his forehead and neck, his torso pumping, hands gripping. Tony groaned when Ziva clenched hard around him, twice. "You feel amazing inside me. Ughhh! I love you, your body and your cock. Mmmnhhh! You feel so incredible! I love you ahuvi-my love. Keep going! Augghh! Aaghmm!" "Aaughh!" Tony grimaced and he pumped his body harder, his hips going back and forth, the sounds coming from Ziva's mouth edging him on and he felt his cock begin to pulse. ' _Not yet, not yet_.' He told himself, no, willed himself not to cum. He wanted to as he was already straining from before, but he forced himself to hold back, slowing a little. But with Ziva's walls around him and sucking on his length it was proving difficult. He squeezed his eyes shut and he kept thrusting, shooting his hips back and forth harder and faster against his wife, her cries and gripping hands pleasuring him as she ran them all over his hot body. She looked up at him and could tell he was close, feeling his cock becoming veiny inside her and feeling ready to burst. "Cum for me Tony!" She said to him through her heavily breathing and she matched his thrusting. "Faster Tony! Cum inside me!" "Oh god! Oh fuck, duck!" Tony opened his eyes and groaned, his head and neck turning red as he spilled forth into her, releasing, hands gripping, groaning loudly. "Aaughh, ooohhh, ooohhhh!" He called as shot his hips forward and his body jerked a little at his release. After a few moments he looked to her and both smiled. Ziva reaches up and put her hand to his cheek, DiNozzo kisses her fingers and leans down, taking her mouth in his, lavishing her. "I love you." He murmured to her, his strokes slow and soothing. Ziva smiles back and kissed his lips. "And I love you." He hovered above her a few minutes, his length still inside her as he continued to move slow, his length a little soft. Once she was sure he was a little relaxed and ready Ziva then flipped them over, causing Tony to gasp, groaning herself as she felt his shaft become hard once again in seconds. She looked down at him. "Now it's _my_ turn." Tony smiled. "Round two."

Ziva started off slowly but with purpose, sitting up and flexing her hips against her husband, running her hands along Tony's sides, his belly and up to his chest. She leaned down to him and kissed his lips, breathing deeper, both taking each other's scent and Ziva kissed deeper and began moving, both thrusting each other and she moaned as she went, Tony groaning and he reached down between them and rubbed her clit with one hand, the other on her right hip as she ground against him, moaning and crying out as she went faster. Tony groaned out loudly at the pleasure his wife was giving him, enjoying it so much he couldn't help but grab onto her hips and thrust upward into her cunt fast and hard, bucking twice and Ziva yelled. "Oh, ohh, yes yess yes! Aaahh! Aaughh! Mmnn!" It was music to his ears. "Oh god fuck yes!" Tony growled to her. He pulled her to him and then turned over, then he sat up and held onto one of her legs and he thrust fast into his wife, Ziva yelling with each thrust and she screamed as he bucked into her. Tony's eyes widened. "Oh god I'm gonna cum! I sent you to cum with me!" Ziva looked to him. "Rub me Tony! I'm so close!" Tony reached down and rubbed her clit fast and shot his hips back and forth, drilling into her, his face grimacing, muscles straining and sweating. A few more good hard thrusts was all it took to send their build up towards their release. "Zivaaaaaghhh ughh ughhh Aaughh!" Tony called Ziva's name as he ejaculated into her. "Oh my god! Asaaagghhhh!" And Ziva was right behind him, her walls clamping down on his rigid cock as he spilled his seed into her. Ziva was on the pill so they hopefully didn't have to worry about her becoming pregnant again on their honeymoon. Ziva rode out her hard orgasm and laid on top of Tony, both breathing hard and sweating, muscles vibrating. They looked to each other, eyes exploring and speaking, smiles coming to their lips and caressing each other's cheeks. Ziva gently rose up, removing herself from her husband with a small grunt and snuggled up beside him as Tony wrapped his arms around her, kissing her lips softly and his hands smoothly going along her sexy hot body. Tony ran his hand over her breast and Ziva moved into him, rubbing her sensitive slit against his cock. She did it again, and again. "Fuck." Tony took in a breath with closed eyes as he instantly hardened up against her movements and he tilted his hips against her. Ziva smiles and he looked to her with his signature DiNozzo grin. "Round three?"

Ziva nodded, outing her lips to his and they rode up onto their knees and wrapped their arms around each other. "Mmmn, mmmn." Tony ran a hand through his wife's long curly hair and down her back. He leaned his head down and sucked on her neck, then went further to her breasts, hearing his wife morning and he grinned darkly at her when she gasped at his cock head rubbing against her heat, her core so sensitive now he could make her wiggle and squirm with the slightest of touches, and make her scream with his full blown hand. She moaned into him as they rubbed against each other, chest to chest, his hips leaning forward. "Mmmn, I love you so much baby. You're perfect." Ziva groaned as he move his hips forward, his rigid cock head pushing through her folds but not fully entering her. Ziva whined at not having him there where she wanted him. "You're amazing _ahuvi_. I want you inside me...sssughh, please!" Tony grinned. "Well, since you asked nicely. But I want to try something different." Ziva's eyes darkened as she stared at him. "Yes? And what is that?" "I wanna fuck you from behind." His wife smiled and she crashed her lips onto his for a long moment before she smiled and stoked his cock with her hand for a few seconds before turning herself around and widening her legs. Tony moved himself forward, resting hands on her rear, gently moving them up her back across her smooth skin and into her hair, caressing her soft curls, her shoulders, down her back. She moved her hip up and down against his erection and he moaned. Tony then moved his hips forward, moaning along with his wife's groan as he pushed himself slowly into her. "You're still so wet." He said huskily and Ziva breathes, looking back at him and moving her hair from her face. "You feel so good my love. I love it when you're inside me." She yelled when Tony responded with a fast hard thrust into her, feeling his cock go completely inside her all the way, her walls feeling so good to him. "Uuughhhh...I could do this all night baby." He thrust hard again, drew back slowly, then shot into her again, the sensations causing both of them to grunt and moan loudly and their heart rates quickened when Tony began speeding up, Ziva yelling with each thrust. Tony hovered over her, kissing her back as he humped her with more vigor and ferocity, reaching underneath and between her legs and fingering her. Ziva screamed with each thrust he made and he grunted as he claimed her as his, his body moving over hers in the animalistic way he took her. Ziva flexed against him, meeting his thrusts with her own moving hips. Tony bent up and smacked her ass and Ziva bounced back against him, causing Tony to moan huskily. "Fuck baby. Oh yeah. That's it." The sensations she was giving him couldn't be ignored in his urge to mate with her, fuck her, love make to this exotic prize and one whom he loved for all eternity. "I love you babe. Ughh you're so perfect. I feel like Superman when I'm inside you." He then grabbed her hips and began pumping his back and forth, Ziva unable to do anything accept yell and grip the sheets beneath her and her back bent and their skin smacked together as he continued his force, driving his rigid cock into her like a drill and her wet massaging walls gripping him, clenching, urging her husband on to bring them to their climatic release. "Augh! Aughhh! Sssss god yes right there! God baby you're incredible!" Ziva called out and groaned loudly, bouncing back into him as he thrust forward hard and fast. "I'm so close!" Tony grunted and began breathing harder and his movements more erratic, pounding into her hard, Ziva holding on, muscles straining and soon she began cuming. "Oh my god aaaahhhh! Fuck! Oh shit!" Tony was right behind her when he felt her grip around him. "Oh fuck! Aaughh! Ughh! Aaughh!" Tony yelled as he gripped his wife, his body shaking as she rode her orgasm on him, her legs quivering. "Oh my gosh." A smile came to her lips when the pleasurable bliss finally came down to its end. She looked back at her husband as he slumped down over her, feeling his breath on her skin. "Oh man babe, that was the best. I love you so much. And not just because we had fabulous sex." He quickly pointed out. "I truly love you." Ziva nodded to him and craned her neck back and their lips meet. "And I love you. Forever."

Tony's breathing became more regular but he had to admit he was tired. Ziva was as well and she grunted when her husband slowly removed himself from her. They both hugged each other and went to the bathroom and showered together. Ziva looked to him as he washed his hair and she smiled. He was beautiful. Tony smiled back and brought his arms around her and they kissed and then just stood there under the torrent, the water cascading down their bodies as they were embraced in each other's arms. Afterwards they were fully relaxed and ready for sleep. Ziva moved up next to Tony on the bed, her head resting on his chest and her left arm around him as he held her, their legs intertwining as both became sleepy and kissed each other gently. "I love you Ziva." Tony spoke softly to his wife and she looked to him. "I love you too Tony. For forever." She sealed her promise with a kiss to his lips, cupping his cheek in her hand. Tony drank in her taste and inhaled her scent. "You mean so much to me, and our family." "You do too, Tony. I love you and our beautiful children. We are going to have the best life ahead of us." Tony smiled at her. "It's not going to be easy. Raising a DiNozzo is a difficult task." Ziva smirked, eyeing him playfully. "I think we can manage." Tony looked to her, grinning. "Are you sure? It could be messy." His wife smiles. "You know how I love a challenge." Ziva said softly and then laid her head back down onto his chest and cuddled as close as she could, feeling her husbands arms around her body and it made her feel safe. She could feel sleep coming to her, so she closed her eyes and let it overtake her. Tony ran his fingers through her hair until he could feel her breathing and body become relaxed against his, enjoying and fully content and complete in her presence. Craning his neck he leaned down his lips and kissed the top of his wife's head. "I love you."

 **I hope this story was as fun reading as it was for me to write it. I'm a terrible updater and I want to thank all my faithful readers and friends that have kept with me in this story. Only one more chapter left. Finally. LOL! I hope the changes were okay even if it was only a little extra. I love Tiva. They will ALWAYS be in the hearts and minds of their hundreds if not a thousand of their fans. Maybe its 2 thousand, who knows. Thanks again to those who've stayed with me on this journey. I shall continue to write Tiva stories, mainly tiva baby ones as some may have noticed. LOL I'm weird like that.**


	20. The End

The End

6 years pass

Tony is clearing up dishes from the table when the sound of laughter reaches his ears. He looks and notices that the sun is in its decent, the sky yet to change into colors, for now just the soft gold glow blanketing the house with its light as he approaches the sliding door that leads to the backyard. He smiles and leans against the doorframe. Tony watches his children running around all giggly and happy, Ziva chasing them about the backyard, playing a combination of tag and hide and seek. She wore light blue jeans and was barefoot, a light whitish gray zipped up hoodie with one of those pockets in the front, made of thin fabric as it rested on her thin form, her black curly hair partially up, the rest flowing behind her as she chased their son and daughter.

Her body had the signs of a mother, slightly wider hips and a super small bit of belly there, but she was just as strong and even _more_ beautiful than ever. Little Tali laughed out loud in a high pitched squeal as her mother caught her and began tickling, Zachary laughing in triumph and hiding behind a tree. "Ha! You can't catch me _Ima_!" Ziva looked up at her son, playfulness in her eyes. "Oh yes I can Zach, but I believe that pleasure should be saved for your _Abba_." At this the boy looked to his dad, smiling and his eyes wide with surprise. Tony then took some steps out towards his son, arms out and ready. "And _no one_ can outrun daddy." "Accept mommy." Tali chided playfully and Tony nodded. "Of course, only _sometimes_." Ziva's eyebrows rose as she got to her feet. " _Only_ sometimes?" Tony stared at his wife, then before he new it Ziva had charged him and Tony was running around the yard, Tali and Zachary laughing hilariously as their parents ran around them after each other.

Tony ran behind the tree, peaking around one side, then the other, his wife watching his every move. She ran for the tree and he ran out from behind it, but Ziva was faster and caught the hem of his shirt and yanked on it, causing Tony to pull with his legs and dig his feet in as Ziva then just jumped on him and wrapped her legs around him and rode him a bit piggy back before Tony dropped to his knees and looked back at his wife. She smiled and leaned in and kissed his lips hard and deep. Tony closed his eyes a moment, feeling dizzy, then Ziva used her weight and flipped him to where he was on his back and she went on him, sitting on her husband and smiling in triumph, making a show for her children and crossing her arms over her chest.

Tony looked up at her as she leaned down over him and planted one on his lips. "Mmm." She pulled back and looked into his green emerald eyes. "I love you." He said softly to her. Ziva smiles back warmly. "I love you too. So much." They kissed again, and again, and again. Zachary made a face. "Eww!" Tali just giggled. Tony smirks as he and Ziva look to their kids. "Someday you won't mind so much Zack." He said, to which his son just shook his head. "Nope. I will never like girls." DiNozzo chuckles and looks to his wife. Ziva leans into him and kisses his lips again, Tony's hand coming up and resting on her cheek. "I love you." He murmured to her. Ziva smiles. "I know. I love you too. For forever." They kisses again and Zachary made a noise. "Okay, you two need a room!" Tony and Ziva busted out laughing.

 **Well that's the end. Sorry if it's not what the readers had in mind or wanted but I decided to leave it here. I'm sorry I'm a big let down. And I don't even claim o be a good writer. Lol! But anyway I hope this story was worth it. The person who had originally requested I write this hadn't been in contact for months so I just decided to write a little ending here. I'll by trying to work on my other stories this week. :)**


End file.
